Knives and Bullets
by TheFembot
Summary: Bryan and Nina are forced to work together in order to prevent Heihachi from reclaiming power and reviving his old empire. Story takes place between Tekken 5 and 6. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

_Warning! Rated M for language, suggestive themes, and violence._

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

_~ Late Night Rendezvous ~**  
**_

* * *

Bryan leisurely walked through the halls of the busy corporate building. He casually observed scientists, doctors, and engineers carrying paperwork as they walked past him. He threw occasional glances into their labs as he passed by, briefly watching them conduct research or discussing things he didn't really cared about.

He made his way to an elevator and waited. He was ready to call it a day; wanting to leave this corporate, sterile place for something more suited to his personality. He thought about having a few drinks and watching the game at the local bar or visiting a strip club. However, his boss wanted to meet with him before setting him free to do as he wished. He thought about all the wicked things he could do to his boss for bothering him near the end of the day. He smirked. He hated authority figures. Having to be at their beck and call was very excruciating to him but, he had to pay the price for his disobedience and unruliness in the past. He cannot risk repeating it, not anymore.

The elevator arrived and he entered. He pressed the button that will send him to the top floor, and to his boss. He let out a frustrated sigh as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

Nina was in the conference room carefully observing a couple of women as they cleaned and prepared the room for a meeting. She watched as they swept the green carpeted floor and wiped the large, dark, maple-wood conference table. The table could easily seat 20 people. She and her boss was not expecting so many people to arrive, but still wanted the room to look pristine and professional.

The women were focused on the task at hand. They were nervous around Nina and rightly so. She is known to fight and kill people unfazed and without remorse and was labeled cold-blooded assassin. The women noticed the look on her face. It was highly unusual which frightened the women even more.

Nina leaned against a wall, momentarily lost in thought. This meeting worried her, a feeling she was not accustomed to. She pondered why her boss wanted to meet HIM. What could he possibly want to discuss with him? Her boss didn't tell give any details about this meeting. He simply told her to "Wait until all the players arrive." What exactly did he mean by that? She wondered.

Her cellphone rang. It jolted her from her mental inquiry into reality. Shock was another feeling that was foreign to her. She felt ashamed at herself. Her calm and stoic nature went out the window after hearing about this meeting. She looked at her phone. It was her boss. She felt apprehensive, another odd emotion. She quickly exited the conference room and went into the hallway, leaving the women to finish their cleaning. She answered her phone.

"Hello."

"Nina, what is the progress so far?"

"It's looking good, they should be finished soon."

"Check on security. Make sure those guards are alert and ready."

She wanted to ask her boss for more info about the meeting but suppressed the urge to do so.

"Yes, sir." She sighed.

She ended the call and put the phone into her white, pants pocket. She fixed her red blouse and breathed. She took a moment to calm her nerves and regain her composure. Those strange feelings she felt earlier were slowly dissipating. She became the cold-blooded assassin once more.

* * *

Bryan entered the overly sized office. The décor was ultra-modern and sterile. The walls were covered in shiny, white, marble tiles which contrast with the black, granite floor. The room had a very high ceiling, it was roughly 15 feet. It matched the height of the windows located at the end of the large office. The sun was setting. The remaining sunlight entered the office and reflected off of the shiny tiles.

Bryan was annoyed. He hated sunlight. It hurt his eyes and hindered his vision. It was a weakness he has yet to overcome and he hated being reminded of his weaknesses. He squinted as he walked into the room. A stainless-steel desk with a glass top came into view and behind it was his boss, Lee Chaolan.

Lee is the CEO of Violet Systems. It is a research facility focusing in the field of robotics. The name of the company was all that remained after Lee's got rid of his ridiculous 'Violet' persona; a failed attempt at appearing smart and eccentric. He removed the dye from his hair and threw out all his purple, frilly shirts after the fourth Iron Fist tournament fiasco. It was the biggest embarrassment of his life.

Bryan sat down on a steel chair with grey padding located in front of the desk. He squinted at the man while using his hand to shield himself from the sun. His boss was looking down at his desk, busy scribbling notes onto a pad. He acknowledged him without taking his eyes off his notes.

"Why hello Bryan, I hoped the day has treated you well."

"Well, Lee, It's been alright until I had to come to your office with all this god-damned sun." Bryan stated angrily.

Lee, concerned, took a look at Bryan and realized why he was angry. He then looked over his shoulder to the far corner of the office where Anna was seated on a couch flipping through a fashion magazine.

"Anna! Would you please be a dear and draw the shades. I forgot our friend Bryan does not like the sun much." He yelled just loud enough for her to hear.

Lee continued to scribble away on his note pad.

Anna got up and made her way to a control panel located near the couch. She pressed a few buttons and the blinds, made out of a semi-transparent fabric, slowly started to come down from the ceiling. Anna then made her way towards the desk, walking very seductively in her bright red heels. She was wearing a red, Asian-styled dress with floral patterns along with black, fishnet stockings.

Bryan, slouched in his chair, watched her while she walked. A very wicked grin grew on his lips. He thought very little of her. She was nothing more than a slut or a whore in his eyes. She would sleep with any man so as long as their wallet was fat enough. And Lee's defiantly was.

She stopped next to Lee and placed a hand on one of his shoulders. She bent down and gave him a kiss on his cheek. She stood up and looked over at Bryan. She gave him a nice, welcoming smile. Most people are intimidated by him, and rightfully so. He has scars all over his body and those piercing, unblinking, blue eyes that seem to bore holes into anyone's soul if they dare stare at him for too long. His crass and arrogant demeanor also frightened people… or disgusted them. However, she wasn't scared or intimidated by the man. As long as Lee is around, he was no more dangerous than a puppy on a leash.

"Hello Bryan." Her voice was sensual.

Bryan said nothing. He leered at her immodestly and without breaking eye contact, he licked his lips.

Anna looked away, disgusted. Bryan chuckled.

"Ugh! Bryan, really? Your mother never taught you how you should treat a lady?"

Bryan tilted his head to the side, giving a cunning smile. He decided to toy with her a little more.

"Huh. That's funny. I don't see any ladies here? Well… not the classy ones at least."

Anna was dumbfounded by his statement. For Bryan, her expression was priceless. He chuckled some more.

"Alright Bryan, that's enough." Lee interjected before Anna can return a retort. He knew what Bryan was doing, and Anna falls for it each and every time. He always starts these little spats with her for his own amusement. He enjoyed getting her upset and poor Anna, she could never come up with anything witty or intelligent to say.

Lee looked at Bryan, giving him his full attention. He was serious. "Look Bryan, we're running short on time so I'll be blunt. I need you to come with me to a meeting."

Bryan was angry. His plans of drinking and lap dances were taken away from him in an instant. He knew he couldn't refuse, that option did not exist for him. Whatever Lee says, goes. He at least wanted to know why. "Huh! Whatever the fuck for Lee? Can't you get one of your goons to take you!"

Lee sighed. "You must be there. The meeting involves you."

Bryan squinted and looked confused. "Me?"

"I'm afraid so, although I am not certain why." Lee pondered for a moment. "Anyway, the meeting starts in one and a half hours so I suggest you get prepared."

Bryan was perplexed. He wondered who could possibly want a meet with him and why. "Wait a minute. Where's this meeting? Who are we meeting with?"

"G-Corp." Anna interjected haughtily. "We have a meeting with Kazuya Mishima."

For once, Bryan looked dumbfounded. For Anna, his expression was priceless.

* * *

Nina was making her final rounds around the large office building. She visited the security room to discuss and review all procedures and protocols with the guards. She also made sure all the cameras are working. She checked the conference room once more and saw that everything was ready. The women who were cleaning the room earlier had already left for the day.

She was keeping herself busy. She remained focus as long as her mind was occupied with something to do. She didn't want her thoughts to wander too much; didn't want those unfamiliar emotions to creep back inside her. She wanted to go around and check all the entrances and exits to make sure everything was safe and secure but, her phone rang before she could go and do it. She took the phone out her pocket and answered it.

"Hello."

"Nina, come to my office."

"I haven't finished securing the building."

"We have no more time for that, our guests have arrive. Come to my office, now."

All those strange feelings she was trying to keep out were rushing back all at once. She felt nervous.

"Nina?"

"Y-Yes sir, I'll be right there." She quickly ended the call.

"They are here. All the players are here. Now it's time to find out what game is being played." She thought to herself. Nina pocketed her phone and made her way to Kazuya Mishima's office.

* * *

**A/N:**  
_Well that's it for this chapter. I like the Bryan/Nina pairing. They seem to have so much in common but sadly there are practically no fanfics written about the two. So I decided to do my own! I would really appreciate any feedback and/or advice if you guys have any to offer! 3_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

_~ An Urgent Proposal ~**  
**_

* * *

Lee, Anna, and Bryan were being escorted to the conference room by a group of heavily armed guards. Bryan couldn't help but feel a bit angry. Shortly after their arrival at G-Corp., he had to turn over all his weapons. The guards confiscated his guns, knives, grenades, and even the bandoliers that hung from his pants. He argued with them and almost punched one of their faces in, but of course, he had to hold back. However, he did manage to frighten them. So much so that one the lackeys actually pissed himself. He momentarily smiled at the thought.

They arrived at the conference room and the guards escorted them inside. They each took a seat around the large wooden table. The guards then exited the room; two remained in the hallway in front of the door.

The three sat in silence. They were waiting for their host to arrive. Bryan sat across from Lee and Anna, slouched in his chair. He studied their faces, trying to gauge how they were feeling at the moment. Both of them looked distant, vapid, like their minds were someplace else. It was understandable; they were meeting Kazuya Mishima after all. This meeting probably scared them somehow, but it did not frighten him in least. He was actually eager for it to start. He had so many questions and wanted some answers ASAP.

Bryan may not know everything about the Mishimas and their dark history, but he knew enough to understand the gravity of their situation. He knew Lee and Kazuya are brothers and that they had fought a lot in the past. However, their fights were far from the typical, sibling squabble. They didn't duke it out on the living room floor or the playground. When they fought, a whole war ensued resulting with thousands of people dead. Granted, these brothers haven't fought, spoken or even acknowledged each other for years nevertheless, when Bryan looked at Lee, he looked tense.

"Hey Lee… you know, this meeting could be a trap." Bryan stated nonchalantly.

"That could be true, but I doubt it. Him and I haven't fought or spoken in years. Whatever disagreements we had, remains in the past."

Bryan looked at him inquisitively. "Huh. And you think that he feels the same way?"

"Well, I hope so."

Bryan chuckled. "Well I guess you have to keep hope alive." He said cynically.

Bryan looked over at Anna. She was still staring off into space. He could understand why Lee looked troubled but not her. As far as he knew, this meeting did not directly involve her nor did she share some kind of past with Kazuya.

"You should get out while you still can, this meeting could wind up being deadly, Anna." Bryan said amusingly.

Anna snapped out of her thoughts. She looked at Bryan with a sly smile on her face. "Oh Bryan, I didn't know you cared so much about my well-being, I'm touched." She said sarcastically while feigning some heart-felt emotion.

Bryan laughed and crossed his legs on the conference table. "Don't get the wrong impression doll face, I'm no white knight. I'm just curious, why the hell are you here?"

"Well, if you must know, my sister works here." She said indignantly. "I haven't seen her in a long time."

"Oh really? Wait a minute! Don't you two hate each other?"

Anna did not respond, only grimaced.

Bryan laughed loudly, even the guards in hallway heard him.

"I gotta say, this is interesting." He chuckled some more. "Two brothers and two sisters who hate each other guts agreed to meet here to have a chat. Man, I wish I bought a bag of popcorn."

"Laugh all you want, but if all hell breaks loose, you will be a sitting duck, caught right in the middle." Anna said smugly.

Bryan smirked. "Huh. If this meeting turns to shit, I'll get outta here just fine. Don't know about you two though."

Anna was mad at the cocky bastard. She wanted to smack him. Bryan simply sat there and stared at her haughtily. Part of the reason why he had to come to this meeting was for their protection. He knew this. Now he was making threats like he has the right to do so. Anna felt that he had to be put in his place.

"Lee! Control your dog!" She yelled furiously.

Bryan laughed. He loved toying with her. Pissing her off was so much fun.

Lee was annoyed and grew tired of their bickering. He momentarily snapped. "Will you two stop it already!"

He sighed, regaining his composure. He took one of Anna's hands into his and looked at her affectionately. "Look Anna, Bryan is only full of empty threats, you know that. He's only trying to get the better of you. He has to stay here and help us if things do in fact go awry. He has to." Lee turned to Bryan giving him an ominous look. "Because, he needs us more than we need him."

Bryan said nothing, only returned Lee's gaze. He felt a tinge of anger built up inside. He hated being talked down to.

* * *

Nina walked hurriedly alongside Kazuya down the long, dimly-lit corridors. She felt anxious; she wanted to know who else besides Lee Chaolan were coming to this meeting. She had no idea. Kazuya refused to tell her for some strange reason but it didn't matter anymore, soon she will find out for herself.

They turned a corner and the conference room was only a few feet away. The guards stepped aside as they approached. Kazuya knocked on the door to alert his guests of their arrival then turned the door knob and entered. Nina followed closely behind him.

Nina eagerly scanned the room as she entered. The first person she saw was Bryan Fury. She remembered seeing him in a few to the Iron fist tournaments but she didn't expect to see him here. She didn't know much about him aside from some rumors.

Then she saw Anna. Nina was genuinely shocked and pure hatred and rage boiled within her.

"Anna!" she said astoundingly.

Anna stood up to greet her. "Why hello dear sister. It has been too long." She extended a hand to her but Nina did not shake it. Instead she stared at her menacingly. Anna simply smiled.

Bryan looked on with great interest. He hoped that their little tiff would end in a catfight.

"Oh, come now Nina. Can't we act friendly? Just for the short time that we're here? Hmm?" She said coyly. "I know we've had our disagreements but we should really try to get along with each other as sisters should. Right?"

Nina was irritated and beyond angry. Her sister was pretending to be all nice and sweet when all she was doing was pushing her buttons. She really knew how to piss her off. Nina couldn't hold back any longer. She desperately wanted to slap the bitch. She raised her hand above her head and was about to strike her sister, but Kazuya grabbed her hand before it made contact with Anna's face.

"Enough Nina!" Kazuya squeezed her hand hard enough for it to hurt. She winced in pain. She took a quick glance at her boss, he looked at her threateningly. This meeting was important to him and he didn't want her ruining it over something so petty. He let go of her hand once he thought she got the message. "Now go sit down." He commanded her.

Nina sat down a few seats away from Bryan. She rubbed her hand hoping that the pain would subside.

"Don't hesitate next time." Bryan whispered to her and gave her a wink.

Nina looked at the scarred man, puzzled. She really wanted to know why he was here. Her thoughts were interrupted by Kazuya who had dimmed the lights in the conference room. He was about to start the meeting. Kazuya stood at the front of the room, near a projector screen.

"Well now that everyone is here, let's get down to business."

Lee nodded in agreement.

"I know that some of us cannot stand to be in the same room together." Kazuya momentarily looked at Nina. She was glaring at her sister angrily. Her leg shook feverously under the table. "So I will try to make this meeting end as quickly as possible, before we lose our civility."

"Lee, as you may know, I am involved in genetics while you, robotics. Our companies are two separate entities so we do not compete with each other in any way. However, I have discovered a problem that affects us both."

Kazuya started to press some buttons on a hand held device then the projector turned on.

Lee was puzzled. He desperately wanted to know why his brother called him here. He sat at the edge of his seat. An image popped up on the screen, it was a picture of his father.

"Heihachi?" Lee mumbled.

"Yes, our father. He was killed during the last tournament. At least, that's what I thought."

A dark memory returned to Kazuya. He recalled fighting with Heihachi and leaving him in a room full detonating Jack-5 robots.

"Somehow, he is still alive today. Thanks to my assistant, Nina, we have discovered his whereabouts and more importantly, what he is doing."

Kazuya pressed a button on his device and the image on the projector changed into a picture of the world map.

"We have discovered that Heihachi has recruited some people to join his force and is trying to rebuild his empire somewhere here." Kazuya pointed on the map with his laser pointer.

"Brazil?" Lee rubbed his chin as he thought, suddenly he had a revelation. "I have a lab out there, in the middle of the rainforest. Well… I had one. I've abandoned it a few years ago, after the fourth tournament to be exact."

"Correct. He is using your old lab to help build his new empire. However that is not the most troubling part. He has recruited two very important scientists that will render both of our companies and our research obsolete."

Lee was astounded by Kazuya's remark.

Kazuya changed the image on the projector again into a picture of a young, blonde, woman in a lab coat.

"This is Jane. She is the creator and mastermind of the Jack robots. She used to work for me but she disappeared shortly after Heihachi's supposed death. We do not know if she decided to leave the company on her own or was forced to. She was spotted in Brazil along with this man."

An image of an elderly, bald man shown on the projector which made Bryan shot up in his chair in disbelief.

"Abel! He's dead! I punched that wrinkly, old bastard, no way he survived it." Bryan tried to mentally recall the moment. He remembered throwing the punch and feeling it connect, but nothing else after that. Admittedly, he was unsure if he did in fact killed the old man, he always assumed he did.

"I assure you, he's alive and well. Both scientists were spotted in the city of Rio."

Kazuya flipped through images of the two doctors in Brazil. He ended his slideshow on an image of Heihachi exiting a limo which served as irrefutable evidence that proves he is alive. That images garnered gasps from a couple of his guests. He un-dimmed the lights and turned off the projector. Kazuya then surveyed the room to gauge the emotions of his guests. Lee and Anna looked genuinely shocked and Bryan looked angry and gritted his teeth at the screen. Kazuya smirked. He was happy his presentation had left a lasting impression on them.

"I theorize that Heihachi is using the doctors combined knowledge of robotics and genetics in order to create an army of unfathomable power. If you think about it, Jane's robots are powerful machines. However, they can only follow very basic programming. Abel has discovered how to combine the organic with the inorganic with Bryan Fury being his first prototype. But he has not perfected the technique. Who knows what they will create now that they are working together."

Kazuya paused for a moment. He gave them a little time to ingest what was just said. It was a lot to take in; a lot to absorb. He then focused his attention on Lee.

"Heihachi is a threat to the both of us Lee. I propose that we work together to bring him down. He must be stopped before he brings his aspirations into fruition."

Lee was speechless. Kazuya's news was very shocking to him. He grew tired of all the fighting and bickering so he had decided to detach himself from the Mishima family many years ago. He was able to live a productive life all these years but the thought of his father still living and plotting against him was very troubling.

"So what the fuck does all of this have to do with me?" Bryan said angrily.

"That's true." Lee exclaimed. "You did ask me to bring him along."

"Well, if you agree to work together, I would suggest we send only two of our best people to dismantle Heihachi's operations."

"Why only two?" Lee questioned.

"We both are running successful companies so we cannot risk tarnishing our reputations by starting an all-out war in a foreign country. Especially me, G Corporation is already heavily scrutinized by the public. So this must be done covertly."

"So the two people you spoke of… I'm one of them, so who's the other? Bryan questioned.

"Nina Williams." Kazuya said flatly.

Nina was upset, but not about the mission. After hearing Kazuya's speech, she expected that he would elect her to go. She is, after all, an assassin-for-hire. She was upset that she would have to work with the caveman sitting next to her. Even though she was visually troubled, she said nothing. She decided she will discuss the matter later with her boss.

"Oh, this will be interesting." Bryan said slyly. He already agreed with Kazuya's proposal however, it is ultimately up to Lee to decide whether to send him or not. By going, he would have more freedom and more importantly, he would get his revenge against Abel.

"Well Lee, I told you everything I know. I will not ask for an answer now but I'll expect one soon. Let us conclude the meeting here, I know you have much to think about."

* * *

_**A/N**_

_Oooh! So the plot thickens! I'm kinda worried that this chapter is long-winded but I just wanted to get the plot outta the way I hope it wasn't boring and I hope my grammar is okay. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

_~ Terminal Attraction ~**  
**_

* * *

Nina placed her final garment away in her suitcase and zipped up her luggage. She had just finished packing for her trip to Brazil. She and Bryan are supposed to travel there together. They made plans to meet in the airport.

She really did not want to be partnered with him let alone traveling together. She tried convincing Kazuya to pick someone else to accompany her but he insisted that she must go with him. During their discussion a few days ago, Kazuya made some valid arguments about Bryan. He described Bryan as being a one-man army; that he will be able to take down any foes should they run into any. She admitted that he was right. In the end, Nina begrudgingly agreed to give the partnership a try.

Nina checked the alarm clock in the bedroom of her apartment and saw that she had some time left. She went into her living room and sat on the couch. A manila envelope rested on the coffee table in front of her. She decided to spend some of her remaining time reading paperwork. It was a collection of data on Bryan Fury; Kazuya gave it to her thinking that it will help her in some way. She wanted to know more about the man she was being forced to work with. She picked up the envelope and flipped through the pages. She discovered that he was cop. That he died in a shootout then was reanimated by Abel. She read how he almost died again but, was saved. He had a very tough life. Nina would have almost felt sorry for him had it not been for his sociopathic tendencies.

Discovering all this information about him made Nina wonder how Lee managed to tame this Neanderthal. According to his records, Bryan is very difficult to work with. He is vulgar, disrespectful, and most notably, he do not follow orders. He is compliant only if he had something to gain or if the task given to him was something destructive or his idea of 'fun.' His characteristics were very anti-social.

She sighed and tossed the paperwork aside. Her cab should be arriving soon. She went into her bathroom to apply some make-up.

* * *

Bryan sat slumped on a chair. He was in the waiting area of an airport terminal. His flight was about to board soon. He looked bored but, was anxious to leave this place; to get away from Lee. He will have more freedom now to do what he wanted. He also did not mind doing the mission, it sounded like fun and he would get a chance to see the old doctor and give him a greeting he won't forget, or live through for that matter.

The idea of working alongside a partner also interested him. Normally, this type of situation would have been an annoyance but, he found Nina Williams very attractive. If she was anything like her sister, she should be fun to keep around, probably more so. His thoughts wandered on something dirty for a moment, it brought a shrewd smile to his face.

What he did not understand is why these sisters have such intense hatred for each other. He questioned if it was rivalry or something much deeper than that.

* * *

Nina had arrived at the airport. She had already gone through all the security checks and metal detectors. She was making her way to the airport terminal. She felt angry that she had to deal with all the airport security nonsense and wished Kazuya had let them take one of the company's private jets. He didn't allow them to; he thought it might alert Heihachi of their arrival. She admits that what he said made sense.

As she walked she noticed Bryan sprawled on a chair; he hadn't spotted her yet. He was wearing some blue military pants with boots. It was the same one he wore for the meeting. He also had on an unzipped, black flak jacket however; he was not wearing any shirt underneath. His scars were out on display for everyone to see. She did not understand why he doesn't cover it up. She wondered if he was really that desperate for attention. She rolled her eyes at the thought.

* * *

Bryan didn't notice her until she was standing a few feet away from his seat. When he did, he gave her mischievous smile. He examined her and liked what he saw. She was wearing a pair of black spandex pants with black heels. She also wore a purple sleeveless blouse with a few buttons undone to show just the right amount of cleavage. Her hair was pulled back into a pony-tail.

"Why, hello Nina." The words rolled off his tongue seductively his eyes flicked up and down her frame as he said it.

His words and the way he looked at her made her feel slightly uncomfortable but she did not allow the feeling to resonate on her face. She remained stern and focused and quickly sat down a seat away from him.

They had a little time to kill before boarding the plane. Bryan wanted to see how far he can go with the cold-blooded assassin; to see if she shared some similarities with her sister.

He reached over and lightly tapped her on her arm to try and get her attention but Nina looked straight ahead, ignoring him.

"You're dressed up nice today. Your outfit is very pleasurable to the eyes."

Nina shot him a sideways glance and sighed gruffly.

"Did you wear it for me?" He said inquisitively while feigning innocence.

Nina's eyebrow twitched in frustration. She really hated these types of men, if she could call them that. She preferred to call them something else. She was trying her best to remain composed but, was finding it increasingly difficult to do so.

She wanted to yell at him but it will most likely not work. In fact, it's possibly exactly what Bryan expected and wanted. He probably has fun taunting and belittling women. He seemed like the misogynistic type. A caveman indeed, she thought.

She turned and looked at Bryan menacingly.

"We're going on this trip together to complete a mission. I want to do this as quickly and professionally as I possibly can. So when we leave on this trip, can you please leave your bullshit behind. And if you behave like a good boy, I promise will not plunge my knife too deep into you while you sleep. Okay?" Nina ended her little tirade with the fakest and most sarcastic smile she could muster then turned away from him again.

Bryan was momentarily taken aback. His jaw hung open as he stared at her in disbelief. He then smiled and started to laugh.

Nina shot him a curious look. She wasn't expecting him to laugh after all that. She was hoping to simply shut him up.

"No, you're definitely not like your sister." He stated.

Nina rolled her eyes. She felt like she would be doing that a lot during this mission.

"That was a compliment by the way." He glanced at her. Nina looking was straight ahead, pretending to ignore him.

"Your sister never had anything intelligent to say. I would get her upset and all she did was cry like a little brat and ask Lee to help her. She's such a dumb broad. She was entertaining though."

Bryan looked over at Nina. She was still looking straight. He saw a smile curled on her lips. She tried to stifle a laugh by clearing her throat.

"Ahh! I got the 'silent assassin' to laugh. What an accomplishment." He stated confidently.

Suddenly a voice was heard over the P.A. system, it was time to board the plane. Nina got up and made her way to the flight attendants, Bryan followed closely behind her. He was staring at her most inappropriately.

"You know, your sister is kind of a loose woman. But you're like the polar opposite. You seem very uptight. Perhaps… I can do something to remedy that."

He leered at her as she turned around to face him. Nina slapped him hard across his face then she quickly turned around, handed her ticket to one of flight attendants and boarded the plane. Everyone looked on in shock.

Bryan rubbed his face as he grunted in pain. He was liking this woman more and more. He chuckled a little and smiled.

"You're definitely not like you sister." He muttered to himself.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_I hope you guys like this chapter, 'cause I enjoyed typing it! It had a lot more fluff in this one and there will be more in the next one as well!**  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_~ A Night to Forget ~**  
**_

* * *

Nina found her seat on the plane. She rubbed her hand as it stung from the slap she gave Bryan moments ago. She thought Bryan was being such a jerk but she couldn't help but feel slightly flattered by his comments. She felt embarrassed that he actually made her smile, even laugh, when he talked about her sister. She did not want to express such feelings, not with him. She wanted to be stern and serious in order to keep him in his place but, she did not think that it will work with him.

She was unsure about how to deal with him. She remembered reading in his profile that he does not follow orders. This worried her. She wondered if he would disappear shortly after arriving in Brazil or if he would abandon her if they were under attack. This would make the mission much more difficult. She felt like some common ground must be found between them in order to complete this mission.

"Hello Nina."

Nina looked up and saw Bryan staring down at her mischievously. She did not know what to think. She figured Bryan must have felt upset about the slap she had given him earlier. However, it was hard for her to discern exactly how he felt since that cocky smirk of his seemed to be permanently plastered on his face.

"According to my ticket, that seat over there is mine." Bryan pointed at the window seat next to Nina. "You could move and let me take my seat or you could just sit there. Either way, I'm sure I'll enjoy the view."

Nina realized that Bryan was looking at her cleavage. She immediately stood up and was standing uncomfortably too close to him in the narrow aisle. She inched her way around him so he could get to his seat. Nina sat back down and immediately buttoned up her blouse. She looked angry but was blushing with embarrassment.

Bryan saw her and chuckled. He was enjoying her company so far and thought this little trip was going to be fun. He noticed she was trying to be silent and serious with him but she was failing miserably at it. He thought it was both amusing and cute that she was actually try to intimidate him, mister 'one-man army', with her tough-girl attitude and serious demeanor. However, he had to give her points for bravery. It took a lot of guts to slap him the way she did. He honestly did not expect her to react that way.

"That was some slap you got there."

Nina said nothing. She remained silent and pretended to ignore him.

"I like that in a woman."

Nina pulled out her phone pretending that she doing something important. Bryan looked at her in amusement.

"Oh? You're giving me the silent treatment, huh?" Bryan felt like bothering her some more but quite honestly, he felt tired. They had a long flight ahead and he needed some rest. Lee kept him up late last night going over plans and explaining every detail of the mission to him. He was so happy to be rid of him, at least for a little while. He decided to give Nina a little reprieve in favor for some sleep.

* * *

The plane eventually departed and they were on their way to Brazil. The flight was going a lot better than Nina had thought. Bryan fell asleep shortly after their plane took off. The silent treatment seemed to have worked. She hoped that it did. However, she still felt very uncomfortable even though he was asleep. He was sprawled out in his seat totally unaware that he was constantly invading her personal space. Their legs would brush against each other and his arm frequently slipped off the armrest and into her lap. She could have sworn he was doing it on purpose but, whenever she looked at him, he was completely unconscious. She decided to listen to some music to help calm her down but it had done more that, it had lulled her to sleep.

* * *

A few hours later, Bryan and Nina were suddenly awoken by some severe turbulence. Nina was shocked when she realized her head was resting on Bryan's arm. She immediately pulled away in disgust. Luckily Bryan had not noticed; he was still half asleep. All the passengers on the plane were nervous and some were actually crying. Nina, herself, felt a little fearful.

"What the fuck is going on?" Bryan said sleepily.

"I think we're going through some turbulence." Nina said trying her best to sound calm despite their situation.

Bryan looked out the window but he couldn't see anything other than grey clouds and flashing lights. The plane started to shake violently and it dropped a little. The passengers on the plane started to scream. Nina didn't even though she felt scared herself. She was trying her best to remain calm however, she instinctively grabbed Bryan's arm as the plane shook violently again.

Bryan was totally unnerved by the whole event. It was hard for him to be scared of death after he had beaten it twice already. What did surprise him was how Nina clung to his arm like a scared little kitten.

"Nina."

She turned to look at Bryan. She tried her best to look composed but hints of fear flickered on her face and water was gathering at the corners of her eyes. She tried to blink them away. She saw that Bryan looked absolutely calm and collected. She was inwardly amazed at that.

"I think we should put on our seatbelts." Bryan said calmly as he smiled reassuringly at her.

Nina realized she was gripping his arm and she shamefully let go and proceeded to buckle her seatbelt. Bryan's cool demeanor had calmed her somehow. She no longer felt as frightened as she was before.

The Captain's voice was heard on the intercom. He informed the passengers that they will be making an emergency landing at a nearby airport.

* * *

Nina and Bryan were walking to a hotel in the middle of the night. Their flight was delayed and will not leave until the next morning or whenever the weather improves. It was raining very heavily and they did not have any umbrellas. They were both completely soaked. Nina walked; dragging a pair of suitcases behind her. Bryan only had a large duffel bag with him which he carried over his shoulder.

Nina was angry at herself. She thought the way she acted on the plane was appalling. Having to gravitate towards Bryan, the pig, for comfort was disgraceful. She was better than that, she thought. She angrily trudged ahead of Bryan and continued to mentally slander herself.

Bryan casually walked behind her. He watched her in amusement. He knew she was mad, mad at herself. He wondered how long her little tough-girl attitude will last. Especially after witnessing how scared she was on the plane.

* * *

"Are you serious!" Nina said furiously. She looked disheveled. Her hair and clothes were soaked and her eyeliner bled down her face.

"Y-yes ma'am. We only have one room available." The hotel clerk said nervously. "A lot of flights were delayed tonight, I'm sorry."

Nina let out a frustrated sigh. She was definitely having a bad day and it was getting worse by the minute. "Does the room at least have two beds?"

"Yes, ma'am." The clerk said and smiled.

"I'll take it then."

Nina walked over to Bryan who was sitting. His head was tilted resting on the back of the chair his eyes were closed. He was probably tired from all things they have just gone through, she thought. She noticed how his clothes clung to his body as he sat there and watched as water dripped from them. She suddenly realized that she was staring and immediately turned away feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Here." She said gruffly as held out one of the card keys.

Bryan woke up from his little cat-nap and took the card from her hand. He yawned and stood up and they both made their way towards the elevator.

"So what kinda rooms did ya get?" he asked simply.

"They only had one room available." She said feeling a little bit annoyed.

Bryan looked surprised for a moment and then his usual mischievous smile appeared. "Oh? And you took it?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "It has two beds."

They eventually reached their floor and found their room. Nina entered first and immediately took the bed furthest from the door; near the windows. She put her bags aside and sat at the edge of her bed. She was clearly upset.

Bryan sensed the awkwardness of the situation. He set his duffel bag on the floor; near his bed and proceeded to rummage through his bag. He pulled out a pair of snakeskin pants and a black t-shirt. He noticed Nina was looking at him from the corner of her eye. He decided to give her a little show. Bryan stood up and started to unbuckle his belt.

Nina was shocked that he was undressing right in front of her.

"Use the bathroom you pig!" she said disdainfully.

Bryan chuckled and pick up his clothes. "You're actin' like you never saw a man's parts before." He said as he sauntered off into the bathroom.

Nina realized he did that to get a reaction from her. She sighed and rested her forehead on the palm of her hand. She was exhausted and wanted to take a shower and sleep but, she didn't feel comfortable doing anything as long as he was here.

Bryan exited the bathroom a few minutes later. He stuffed his wallet and hotel key card into his pants pocket.

"I'm gonna get a few drinks at the bar." He said and then left.

Nina watched as the door closed behind him. She was surprised. He was actually being nice to her. He was giving her some privacy. She waited a few minutes to make sure it wasn't some weird prank of his but he didn't return.

She opened her suitcases and looked for the most conservative clothes she had. She pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a red shirt. She went in the bathroom and took a long, relaxing shower and then dressed. She exited the bathroom expecting to see him there but he wasn't. She sighed in relief.

Nina searched one of her suitcases and took out a sheathed knife. She pulled the knife from its casing and studied the blade; checking its sharpness. When she was satisfied, she put the knife back in its casing. The knife had a strap on it so she strapped it to one of her legs. She didn't trust Bryan. He is a ruthless killer after all and she didn't want to take any chances. She wasn't even sure if she could get any sleep tonight. The thought of sleeping alone next to a sociopath bothered her.

She wanted to find a way to remedy her situation. She immediately thought of Lee. She desperately wanted to know how he managed to get Bryan to obey him unquestionably. Her eyes suddenly darted towards Bryan's duffel bag one the floor. She wondered if there was something in there she could use or possibly blackmail him with. She wanted to find something, anything, which she could use to control him like Lee does.

Nina got up and hurriedly made her way towards the duffel bag.

* * *

Bryan picked up the shot glass and tossed back his drink. He swallowed the liquid and felt it burn as it went down his throat. It was his sixth drink. He looked at the clock on a nearby wall and realized an hour had passed since he left the room. He decided it was time for him to go back. He believed that he gave her enough time to get situated. He wanted to pass out on his bed and get a good night's rest. He stood up from the bar stool and instantly felt the effects of the alcohol. He slowly made his way out of the bar.

* * *

Nina quickly and carefully looked through Bryan's duffel bag. She didn't find anything interesting yet. She was getting nervous. Each passing second was a second closer to him returning. She desperately wanted to find something.

Suddenly she heard the door clicked open. She looked up and saw Bryan standing in the doorway.

* * *

Bryan opened the door and was surprised when he saw Nina digging through his bag. It made him sobered up a little. Nina looked at him and froze; she was surprised to see him as well. He quickly grew angry. He had caught Nina red-handed in the cookie jar and now he was pissed. He slowly and threateningly walked over to her. She had no place to run or hide.

* * *

Nina watched him as he approached her. He was different. He wasn't the Bryan that she saw in the meeting neither was he the Bryan that she met in the airport early that day. He was definitely different and it frightened Nina immensely. That cocky smirk of his was replaced by a menacing frown. He glared and gritted his teeth at her. She momentarily wished for the old Bryan to return.

She stood up and despite her fear, she tried to return Bryan's intimidating glare with her own. Her hand attentively rested on the knife at her side.

* * *

Bryan closed the gap between the two of them. He glowered down at her. She looked back at him trying to appear tough when he knew that she wasn't.

"What did you take?" He growled. She remained silent.

"What did you take!" He yelled louder but she still remained silent.

Bryan lost his patience. He quickly grabbed Nina and tossed her on the bed. It took her by surprise. Before she knew it, Bryan was on top of her with his fingers curled around her throat. He squeezed tightly. He noticed the knife Nina had strapped around her thigh. With his free hand, he ripped it off and tossed it to the side. Nina was horrified. She frantically clawed at the man's hand trying desperately to free herself from his grip.

Bryan smiled and licked his lips as he watch her squirmed beneath him.

"You've been a bad girl Nina." He breathed. "I don't like it when people stick their noses where it doesn't belong. So tell me… what did you take?"

Nina squeaked out something incoherent.

"What was that? I can't hear you." Bryan said mockingly. He slacken his grip around her throat just enough so that she can get some air into her lungs.

"I didn't take anything!" She gasped.

Bryan looked at her suspiciously. He wasn't sure if she was telling the truth or not. He decided to let her go. He got off the woman and picked up the knife he had tossed earlier. He walked over to his bag and checked to see if all his contents were there.

Nina lay on the bed gasping for air. This was definitely the scariest situation she had ever gone through. It even topped her earlier experience on the plane. As she laid there catching her breath she watched him and wondered what he was hiding. He definitely had something that was very important to him in that bag. She needed to find out what it is. She had to.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you guys like it. It'll be a little while before post up the next one. I have an exam and a final paper I got work on for class I'm taking. I hope you guys don't mind the wait! I'd appreciate any crits or advice any of you guys have to offer. :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_~ Midday Awkwardness ~**  
**_

* * *

Nina was jolted awake by a loud noise as if she was waking up from a bad dream. Her heart was racing and she felt nervous and confused at the same time. The last thing she remembered was watching Bryan digging through his bag while she was gasping for air. She did not recall anything else after that.

Her eyes darted around the room nervously and she realized that the noise was just her cellphone vibrating on a table. More importantly, she noticed that Bryan and his duffel bag were missing.

Nina retrieved her phone from the table, it was Kazuya. She took a moment to calm her nerves in order to channel the 'cold-blooded assassin' that lay within her.

"Hello."

"Nina. Where are you?" Kazuya's voice was stern and impatient.

"I am in a hotel sir. Our plane ran into some turbulence last night, we had to make an emergency landing. Our flight is supposed to leave this morning if weather permits it."

"You are still in a hotel!" Kazuya said angrily. "Why are you not on the plane! It left eight hours ago!"

Nina was shocked. She wasn't sure of the time. She glanced at the alarm clock, near her bed and realized it was three in the afternoon.

"I knew about the delay!" Kazuya yelled at her furiously. "You are supposed to be in Brazil right now! That is why I called!"

"S-sorry sir, we must have overslept."

Nina heard random clacking noises as if he was using a keyboard.

"Nina, you disappoint me. I thought you were more competent than you sister. Perhaps she should have gone in your place. " He said menacingly. Nina felt a flush of anger go through her.

"You are lucky that I am not there but, if you fail me again, you will live to regret it. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"The next flight leaves at seven tonight. Don't miss it or you'll be missing your head."

Kazuya hung up the phone before she had a chance to respond.

Nina felt exasperated. She sat on her bed and wondered if Bryan is in Brazil. Maybe he caught the earlier flight without notifying her… or maybe not. He might have gone someplace else entirely, she thought.

She let out a frustrated sigh. She wished she had the creep's cellphone number. This problem could have been solved with a simple phone call. As much as she didn't want to, she must find him. She couldn't afford to screw up.

The thought of meeting him again frightened her. She remembered what happened last night; how threatening and scary Bryan looked when he approached her. Nina attentively rubbed her throat. It felt sore. He could have easily snapped it if he wanted to, she thought.

Nina shook the dark thoughts from her mind. She did not want to allow this man to intimidate her. She must remain strong, determined and focused. She wasn't called the 'silent assassin' for nothing.

With new resolve, Nina went into the bathroom to change. She had decided to spend her remaining time searching for that chauvinistic pig. She had four hours. Four hours to look for this man and catch the next flight.

As she was putting on her clothes, she notice a piece of paper taped to a vanity mirror. She walked over and read the note. It simply said 'Gone eatin.'' Nina ripped the note off the mirror and examined it hoping that there was a number or an address written anywhere on it, but there was none. She angrily balled up the paper and threw it in the trash. She had no way to contact him but at least she knew that he is still in the area.

* * *

Bryan was sitting by a table in a local diner. He was vapidly staring out a window while reflecting on what transpired last night. He remembered how he lost his temper and nearly strangled the little Nina Williams to death. He was glad that he didn't kill the woman. If he did, it would not have boded well with Lee and surely, he would have hell to pay.

He couldn't help it. When he saw Nina rifling through his bag it made him beyond mad. However, he was madder at himself. He had underestimated her and let his guard down. He even trusted her. He figured Nina did not pose any physical threat and he was right about that. He could easily subdue her if she ever tried to attack him. However, he did not realize how ballsy this woman could be.

He remembered how she stood up to him and tried to match his threatening gaze, but she was shaking like a leaf as she did it. The thought made him smile. He liked Nina. Despite her fear, she had a lot of guts and courage and he respected her for that. Now he must remember to keep a close eye on his stuff.

* * *

Nina exited the hotel dragging her luggage behind her. She entered a diner that was located right next door to start her search for Bryan. She stood by the entrance and look around. She quickly spotted him sitting by a table at the far end of the diner. He was wearing his blue militant pants with a black t-shirt. Nina was relieved to have found him so quickly. However, that feeling slowly dissipated as she made her way towards the man.

She didn't know which Bryan she would be greeted with; the sleazy asshole or the psychotic murderer. After meeting both sides of his personality, she was hoping for the former.

Bryan saw her and that unrevealing smirk of his appeared on his face. He took note on how pretty she looked in her outfit. She was wearing a yellow dress that reached a slightly above the knee and a pair of black pumps.

Nina felt anxious but she tried her best to look serious as she approached him. She set her suitcases aside and sat across from him. Bryan said nothing. He simply passed her a menu.

"Here, you must be hungry, I know I am." His words sounded dirty.

Nina gave him a puzzled look; he winked and smiled at her in return. Normally these actions would annoy her, but for now she felt relieved that she was dealing with the asshole and not the killer.

Nina looked at the menu. However, she felt a little conflicted about sitting and eating with him but they have a lot of things to discuss and she was admittedly, very hungry. She hadn't eaten anything since yesterday.

Bryan rested his chin on the palm of his hand and observed her amusingly. Considering what had happened last night, the mood in the diner was very tense. They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes.

Eventually, a waitress came by to take their orders and left. They remained quiet some more. Bryan was about to say something to break the silence but Nina spoke first.

"What happened last night?" She gave him a stern look.

Bryan smiled. "Unfortunately nothing, you passed about before I could do anything to you."

Nina rolled her eyes and sighed. "Seriously, what happened?"

Bryan chuckled. "I'm serious, after I was done checking my shit, I turned around and you were sleeping like a baby."

She was surprised that she had fallen asleep while he was in the room with her. However, Nina decided to brush that topic aside for a moment. She had more a more pressing question that she needed answered. She wanted to know more about his mysterious duffel bag and what lay inside of it.

"What's in the bag?"

Bryan looked at her puzzled. Nina kept her serious demeanor. She was feeling brave and wanted to probe him some more.

"You were worried that I took something. I'm guessing that it is something very important to you? What is it? Is it money? Classified documents? Or is it something much more personal?" Nina looked at Bryan and returned his mischievous smile with one of her own.

For once she was feeling confident and unnerved by him. She knew his handicap rested somewhere in that bag and she was determined to find it. With it, she will gain his full cooperation and complete this mission quickly and easily. She will no longer feel intimidated by him.

The waitress passed by and delivered their drinks and left. Bryan took a sip of his beer and looked at Nina. He didn't like how their conversation was going and he definitely didn't like Nina's attitude. He hated when others try to control or manipulate him. With all the power he had amassed through cybernetic enhancements, people like Nina and Lee should be groveling in fear by his very presence not the other way around. He felt that she had to be put in her place.

"Nina…"

She looked at him and he looked back and smirked.

"I know, I'm and asshole. It's who I am; it's in my blood."

"Well, no shit." Nina said sarcastically. Bryan laughed a little.

"I'm willing to work together, I always have been. But if you want this mission to go by smoothly, certain lines must not be crossed."

His smile disappeared. He stared at Nina ominously.

"I'm sure you've studied and read about me. You probably know of all the horrible things I've done. Well, I do all those things without remorse."

Nina couldn't help but feel a little shaken by his tone and sudden change in character.

"You're a really lucky woman. Do you know how easily I could have snapped your pretty little neck last night?"

She swallowed hard at the thought.

"I'll only say this once. If I catch you digging through my shit again, I promise you that the cops won't be able to identify your corpse."

Bryan watched her resolve slowly crumble away and smiled.

"You know, that tough-girl attitude of yours may work for most people, but it ain't gonna work for me. I'm a whole 'nother animal." He looked at her and smiled evilly.

Nina broke eye contact with the man, she felt defeated. He was right. She'd heard Bryan could literally rip tanks apart and flatten entire armies. She never stood a chance against him. She was stupid to think she could actually get the better of him.

The waitress came by to deliver their meals. Bryan immediately poured some ketchup on his food and began eating. Nina vacantly stared at her plate, lost in thought.

She hated this mission. She always preferred to work alone and if she had to work with someone, she wanted to be the one in control; to be the leader or in charge of the mission. However, working with a person like Bryan, commandeering this sense of authoritative power was just too far from her reach. He had promised that he will cooperate during the mission but she wondered if she could really believe him.

"How can I trust you?" She said probingly.

"Huh?" Bryan looked at her quizzically. He noticed that she wasn't eating her food. He wondered if he had frightened her a little too much.

"You said that you are willing to work together. How can I trust you? You're right, I've read some files about you and it basically said that you are unreliable. So how would I know that you won't 'disappear' one day or do something idiotic that would botch the entire mission?"

Bryan looked at her amusingly. "Well I don't know Nina, you just have to trust me." He chuckled as he took a sip of his beer. "Well I do have some interest in this mission with Abel being there and all. I'm curious to see what the old man is up to these days."

Bryan leaned closer to Nina from across the table, a wicked grin grew across his face. "And besides, I don't want you to get in trouble with boss-man Kazuya."

Nina looked at him suspiciously. "Why is that?"

"Well, that's easy. I like you Nina. You're a very ballsy woman and think we have a lot in common." He winked at her.

Nina looked at him in disbelief, her expression made Bryan laugh.

"You're delusional." Nina scoffed and shook her head. However, she thought his ridiculous comment was amusing and couldn't stop the smile from forming on her lips.

"Ah, I've made the ice queen smile again." He said mockingly.

Nina sighed and rolled her eyes. She was annoyed but, inwardly relieved that the tense atmosphere of the diner was changing to something more pleasant. She still wasn't sure if she could trust him but decided to give this partnership another shot. Perhaps this team can work as long as they don't step on each other toes, she thought. She picked up her fork and began eating her food.

"So, what happened after I fell asleep?"

Bryan stuffed a few fries in his mouth and began chewing. "Nothin' I went to bed. I slept and by the time I woke up, we had already missed our flight. So I came here."

"Why didn't you wake me?" She asked while looking at him suspiciously.

"Oh? Don't worry baby, next time I'll remember to wake you." Bryan said seductively as he gave Nina a suggestive look.

Nina frowned and instinctively stomped Bryan's foot with her high-heeled shoe. Bryan grunted in pain for a moment then chuckle.

"Wow, do you treat every man you meet this way?" he said amusingly as he winced in pain.

"No, just the assholes." She said indifferently then took a bite of her food.

Bryan took a bite of his hamburger and chuckled some more.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_Anyway I hope you guys like the chapter. Chapter six will be up hopefully soon. And feel free to leave any comments or critiques. I love any feedback really. :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

_~ Armed and Dangerous ~_

* * *

Nina opened the door to her hotel room and pulled her luggage inside. It was three in the morning and she was extremely tired. She put her suitcases aside and tossed herself onto her bed.

They both finally made it to Brazil and arrived at their hotel. The best part was that they had separate rooms. Bryan's room was located further down the hall from hers. She let out a huge sigh of relief. After all that happened within the past couple of days, she was really happy to have some space from him.

The flight there wasn't bad either since their seats were not near each other. She was able to relax on the plane knowing that she did not have to deal with Bryan's constant harassment.

She took out her cellphone and sent Kazuya a text informing him of their arrival in Brazil. She got up from the bed to retrieve her suitcases. She wanted to take a shower before going to sleep and needed some clothes to change into. While she was looking through her suitcases her phone rang and she undoubtedly knew who was calling her. She picked up her phone and answered.

"Hello sir."

"Hello Nina, I see that you have finally reached Brazil. I am happy my threat did not fall on deaf ears." Kazuya said sarcastically.

"Yes sir, we have just arrived here."

"Very good. I will arrange a meeting with a weapons dealer. I want you and Bryan to meet with him and buy whatever you need. I will contact you later with more details."

"Understood."

"Alright then, get some rest."

Nina hung up the phone and sighed. She thought Kazuya would still be angry about them missing their flight but it seems like he had gotten over it. She placed her phone on a table that was near her bed then entered the bathroom and showered. She felt very relaxed and at ease. She was finally going to get a decent night's rest.

* * *

Nina casually walked through large decorated hallways of the hotel. She was taking in her surroundings. She was amazed on how fancy and elegant the place was. It was almost like a resort. Festive music played through the speaker systems as she walked.

She looked through the large glass windows on her right and briefly observed people as she passed by. She noticed that there were several tennis courts; a few was already occupied by some players. As she continued to walk, she passed by a huge outdoor swimming pool. Even though it was still early in the morning it was already crowded with people, who were either swimming or tanning. She hoped that she would have some time to take a dip in the water later. Business before pleasure she thought as she continued her stroll.

At the moment, Nina was on her way to the gym. Kazuya hadn't called her yet with info concerning the weapons dealer so she had some time to kill. She decided to spend her free time getting a nice workout. She was wearing her workout gear which consisted of black, spandex tights, a pink sports bra and some sweat bands around her wrists and forehead. She hoped the gym had space and floor mats so that she could practice her aikido.

Nina opened the door to the gym and entered. The gym was huge and practically empty. There were a few people running on treadmills and a few others on the ellipticals. She noticed that there were some empty space at the rear of the gym and hoped that it would be the ideal place to practice her martial arts.

When she arrived at the back of the gym, she was surprised upon discovering that Bryan was already there. He was on the mat doing push-ups. He didn't see her. He was wearing a pair of loose-fitting workout pants with a pair of white sneakers and of course, he was not wearing a shirt. His scars were on display again.

Most people would try to hide their scars or get plastic surgery but he was probably proud of his, she thought. Perhaps they were some sort of proof of his manliness and he displayed them smugly for everyone to see. How pathetic, she thought.

Nina saw the huge scar on his back and wondered how much it must have hurt when he receive that wound. She also noticed how sweaty the man looked and watched how his body glistened in the sunlight as he continued to do his push-ups.

For some strange reason Nina reflected on how Bryan looked at her after saying that rude comment in the airport terminal and how he always spoke to her with a hint of lust in his voice. She blushed.

Bryan finished his push-ups and noticed Nina standing several feet away from him. She was staring at him again. He smiled shrewdly at her as he picked up his towel and draped it over his shoulder. He felt like toying with her so he decided to say something in order snap her from her stupor.

"Hello Nina." He said seductively and smiled.

Nina blinked and was immediately brought back into reality. She was still blushing. She suddenly shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe that she was actually gawking at this brute. Surely she could do much better than him she scoffed at herself.

"Welcome back to planet earth." He said mockingly and chuckled. He was definitely enjoying this moment. He felt a sense of accomplishment when caught Nina staring at him.

Bryan took the towel to wipe the sweat off his face. Nina quickly glanced at him again. She couldn't help it. His pants loosely hung off his waist in that certain way which would make any woman stare.

Nina turned away disgusted at herself, she couldn't believe her behavior. Surely there must be other men around here for here to secretly ogle at. Taking a run on the treadmill was suddenly sounding like a good idea. There was no way she could practice her aikido while Bryan was around her. He will only annoy her with his lewd comments and sexual innuendos. She turned and started to walk away.

"Where ya goin' Nina?" Bryan said amusingly.

"To work out elsewhere."

"Why don't you work out here, perhaps we can spar together?"

Nina shot him a disdainful look.

"I promise I'll be gentle." He winked at her.

"You're such a pig."

"Well this pig only wanna make you oink baby." He leered at her.

"What does that even mean?" She was both astonished and slightly amused by his comment.

"Whatever you want it to mean."

Nina sighed. "Did your mother drop you on your head when you were a child?" She asked sarcastically.

Bryan chuckled. "I don't know, but it would explain a lot now would it?"

Nina grew annoyed by this silly little conversation they were having. She turned and was about to walk away agian but Bryan grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Come on, Nina, I was just fuckin' with ya." He chuckled while Nina stared at him suspiciously.

"You want the mats? They're yours. I was about to leave anyway." He smiled reassuringly at her.

Nina sighed and rolled her eyes. "You're such an asshole."

"Why, thank you. That means I'm doing a good job." He mocked.

Bryan turned and began to walk away. He waved at her without turning around.

Nina scoffed as she watched him walk away but felt a little sullen that their silly little chat was over. Bryan was a strange man, she thought. His lewd comments and ridiculous behavior was somewhat amusing to her. She thought he was charming in a very weird and strange way.

* * *

Bryan and Nina were on their way to meet the weapons dealer. Kazuya had called Nina shortly after she had finished working out in the gym. It was the middle of the day and it was extremely hot. They were in the bad part of town and were lost. They were also running a little late on meeting the weapons dealer. Nina walked while studying a map. She was trying to get her bearings. Bryan followed closely behind. He was growing tired of walking aimlessly through the streets. He also didn't like the stares they were getting from the locals. They stuck out and it was obvious that they didn't belong there.

Nina let out a frustrated sigh. "Perhaps we should ask someone for directions."

"Let me see that."

Bryan snatched the map from her hands.

"Come on, it'll be easier if we just ask someone."

"We won't be doing that, I'll find the way." He said sternly.

Nina shrugged. "I'll never understand why men hate asking for directions."

Bryan chuckled and continued to study the map as he stood by a street corner. A few minutes passed and he finally figured out where they should go.

They arrived at a run-down building. It looked like it was abandoned for years. Nina checked the address Kazuya texted to her and sure enough it matched.

They walked through an alleyway towards the rear of the building. A man was sitting on the steps that lead to the rear entrance. Two bodyguards stood at either side of him. They flashed their guns at them in order to warn and deter them from trying anything foolish. The man in the center took a drag of his cigarette and exhaled.

"You two, you work for Kazuya right?" He spoke in a thick Brazilian accent.

"Yes we do, are you the weapons dealer?" Nina asked simply.

"Yeah." The man studied them a bit more. He wasn't sure if he could trust them or not. He glared at Bryan and Bryan sneered back. Nina noticed the tense silent exchange between the two men. She lightly jabbed Bryan with her elbow in order the tell him to back off. She didn't want Bryan antagonizing these men; they needed them at the moment.

"I hope you are not carrying any weapons." The man said flatly. He took another drag of his cigarette.

"I assure you, we are unarmed." Nina said.

The man nodded. "Good, let's do business then." He flicked his cigarette butt away and stood up. The man opened up the rear entrance and entered. He gestured for them to follow. Once they were inside, they went down a flight of steps into a dark basement. The bodyguards followed closely behind them.

The weapons dealer turned on the lights and Nina and Bryan was awe stricken as they saw all the walls of the basement were covered with weapons and ammunition. The two slowly made their way around the basement. They picked up and examined any weapons that took their interest.

Bryan was growing increasingly annoyed by the two bodyguards that followed closely behind him while he walked. He tried his best to remain calm.

They eventually picked out their weapons and finalized their purchase. One of the bodyguards went off to pack their weapons away in suitcases in order to avoid suspicion from the police.

"So who are you two after?" The dealer asked curiously.

"It's none of your damn business." Nina said sternly and stared at him threateningly.

The dealer chuckled. "Okay boss-lady, you're right but knowing that you work for Kazuya I'm pretty sure I know who you're after."

Nina glared at the man.

"It's Heihachi Mishima, isn't it?" The man laughed. Nina said nothing.

"If you guys are after him, I am more than willing to help."

"And why is that?" Nina probed.

"I don't like him and I don't want him anywhere near my city. He looks like he is up to no good. I know where you could find him."

Nina looked at the man inquisitively. "I'm listening."

"We don't see him often but when we do, he always visits this large office building in the middle of the city. I can give you the address." He said and smiled at her.

* * *

Bryan and Nina were on their way back to the hotel. They each dragged a suitcase behind them.

Nina thought that the day is going well so far. They manage to meet the dealer and purchased their weapons. Surprisingly, Bryan was on his best behavior and the deal went by smoothly without a problem. She could tell that he was trying hard to keep his cool especially when those two bodyguards were following closely behind him in the basement. She was pleased to know that he was really trying to cooperate with her and was starting to feel a little more comfortable about their partnership.

"Do you think we could trust that guy?" Bryan said flatly. "With the address I mean."

"I don't know, but it wouldn't hurt to check it out."

Bryan grunted in agreement. He didn't trust the guy, but Nina was right, it was worth looking into.

"I figured we'd check the place out tomorrow; after we sort out these weapons."

"That sounds like a plan."

Nina shot him a curious look. "My, you are awfully agreeable today."

"I know, so when will I get my reward?" He smiled slyly at her.

Nina rolled her eyes and quickened her pace in order to get away from the lewd man.

* * *

Bryan dipped his hotel keycard in a slot near the door and waited for the green light to appear. He opened the door and entered Nina followed closely behind him.

Nina sighed. She was relieved that the whole weapon ordeal was over. She felt slightly worried while they were returning to their hotel with the suitcases but since this city was filled with tourists, their luggage did not draw the attention of the local police.

She sat on the floor and proceeded to open one of the suitcases. Bryan walked over to a small fridge located at a corner of his room and pulled out a beer. He opened it and took a long sip. He was very thirsty. Brazil was incredibly hot and he hated it. He preferred much cooler temperatures.

He let out a long satisfying sigh. "You want one?" He asked while he pointed at the beer bottle in his hand.

Nina looked at him and shrugged. "Sure, why not." She didn't like beer. The taste always disgusted her. She preferred fruity, mixed drinks that masked the arid taste of alcohol. But she was tired and a little stressed; she needed something that would help her to relax.

Bryan walked over to her, opened the beer and passed it to her. He walked over to his bed that was located in front of Nina and sat. He watched as she chugged half the bottle down. She winced from the bitter taste of the beer as she wiped her mouth.

Bryan laughed. She clearly didn't like the drink. "Sorry, I don't have any piña coladas to give ya." He teased.

Nina said nothing. She hurriedly drank the rest of the beer and placed the empty bottle on the floor next to her. Bryan watched her in amusement.

"I don't understand how you could drink these things." Nina said in disgust.

Bryan simply shrugged and smiled at her.

Nina continued to empty one of the suitcases. Bryan retrieved the other suitcase and sat on the floor across from her to do the same.

Nina assembled a weapon from her luggage and examined it; feeling the grip and the weight in her hand.

"A sniper rifle?" Bryan questioned while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's my weapon of choice. I am and assassin after all." She shrugged. She lifted the weapon and peered through the scope; testing the lenses.

"Yeah, hide while you shoot your enemies from behind." Bryan scoffed. "What a cowardly weapon."

"Joke all you want, it is still the most effective way to dispatch your targets." Nina said flatly.

Bryan held out his weapon to show her. "I prefer the run-n-gun technique. Fighting your enemies face to face is the only way to go." He said as he smiled evilly.

"A shotgun? It figures." She sighed. "You are the brutish type."

"Well there's no better way to watch your enemies brains pop out of their heads than with a shotgun." He said sinisterly.

"I can do the same and the best part is that I won't get any blood or mess on me." Nina said confidently.

"Well I enjoy the thrill." He looked down at his weapon and studied it some more. "When those bastards see me and hear this sound…" He licked his lips. "they can't help but run away in fear." Bryan cocked his gun and an empty shell casing popped out of the chamber.

Nina looked at him amusingly. He spoke so passionately about his weapon of choice she couldn't help but tease him about it. "Yeah, well I'm sure you practice cocking your gun a lot when you are alone at night." She said and looked at him cunningly.

Bryan was immediately taken aback by her comment and was surprised by her playful demeanor. He threw back his head and let out a loud laugh.

Nina followed and started to laugh coyly with him.

"Good one Nina." He said and smiled. "I really wasn't expecting that, especially not from you."

He looked back at her and smiled shrewdly. "You sound so sexy when you talk about murdering bastards. I like that."

Bryan sighed and closed his eyes while passing a hand through his short hair. "Ya see? I told you we have some things in common."

Nina's smile instantly disappeared. She realized what had just happened. She was actually sitting and enjoying a conversation about weapons and murder with this man. She couldn't believe it. She even went as far as making an inappropriate joke. She did not want to have anything in common with him. She did not want to share any similarities with a sociopath.

Bryan noticed that she was being quiet. He opened his eyes to look at her. She was staring down at her rifle with a troubled look on her face.

"Hey Nina, ya there?" He said playfully. He leaned over and tapped her arm.

Nina snapped out of whatever trance she was in and looked at him.

"I- I have to go." She said. She got up and started to pack her rifle away in her suitcase.

Bryan looked at her amusingly. He figured that she felt ashamed or embarrassed. She was still in denial about their similar personalities, he thought. He watched her as she quickly packed the last of her things and zipped up the bag. She got up and quickly made her way towards the door.

"I'll call you tomorrow." she said hurriedly without looking at him. Then she exited the room.

Bryan watched as the door closed behind her. He felt a little disappointed that she suddenly clammed up and left. He was curious to see how the night would've turned out if she stayed. He shrugged it off. Tomorrow is another day, he thought. He took a long sip of his beer and smiled.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Ohh! Nina and Bryan had a weird moment together at the end. *hee hee* I hope you guys enjoyed it! And thanks everyone for the reviews so far I really appreciate it! 'Til next time guyz! :)  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_~ Reflecting on the Past ~_

* * *

Nina peered through her binoculars at the tall glassed building from across the street. She and Bryan were following a tip given to them by the weapons dealer. It was their first day spying on the office building. The two sat uncomfortably in a small rented car for most of the day hoping to see Heihachi or anyone important enter or exit the building.

Nina put down her binoculars and sighed. She felt sweaty and tired. It was six in the afternoon but the weather was still unbearably hot and sunny. The temperature in the car was stifling but she tried her best to endure these extreme conditions in order to see her mission through to the end.

The city streets were bustling with activity. There were people either shopping, dining, or sightseeing. Nina wished she could have been one of the many tourists enjoying the sights and sounds of Brazil rather than pretending to be one. She and Bryan were dressed as tourists in order to blend in with their surroundings and to remain undercover.

She felt ridiculous in her outfit but it had to be done. She was wearing a pink t-shirt with khaki shorts and sneakers. She also wore a safari hat and had a camera draped around her neck.

However, she thought Bryan looked very weird in his outfit. It was humorous to her. Nina looked over at Bryan who was sitting in the driver's seat. He sat slumped in his chair with head tilted back on the headrest. He was wearing an unbuttoned floral shirt with a wife-beater underneath. He also wore a pair of khaki shorts with sneakers. Nina wasn't sure whether he was awake or asleep since he was wearing a pair of sunglasses. She turned away and smiled; secretly laughing to herself. His clothes certainly did not match his personality, she thought.

Nina was amazed by his behavior so far. Despite his lewd comments and the incident a few days ago, he had been very cooperative with her so far. She guessed she had Lee to thank for that. She still wondered what Bryan is hiding in that duffel bag of his, but decided to leave that mystery unresolved for the time being. Their partnership was going well so far and she didn't want to antagonize him again by continually searching through his things.

"Hey Nina, why don't we just call it a day. I'm fuckin' tired of sitting in this damn car." Bryan said irritably.

Bryan lifted his sunglasses to rest on his forehead and looked at her wearily. He was tired of sitting in the sweltering heat and was ready to return to his air-conditioned hotel room.

"Not yet. We should stay here for at least another hour." Nina picked up her binoculars and peered at the glass building again.

"Aw, fuck." Bryan groaned as he wiped the sweat off his face. "Maybe that guy was pullin' our leg or something." He tried to reason.

"Or maybe not."

Bryan looked at her curiously. "You're really that determined, huh?"

"Well someone gotta get the job done." She said simply.

Bryan smirked. "Yeah, well, I'll leave that to you 'cause I gotta take a piss."

Bryan opened the door and was about to leave but Nina pulled on the sleeve of his shirt to stop him.

"You can't go yet! Heihachi could exit that building at any minute."

A sly smile grew on Bryan's lips. "Oh Nina, don't tell me you that you can't bear to live a few minutes without me, how cute." He said sarcastically.

"This is important! We're trying to complete a mission here." She said indignantly.

"Well, if you really want me to stay I guess I can use that empty bottle over there." Bryan pointed at Nina's water bottle that rested in a cup holder. Nina looked at it puzzled. It took her few seconds to process what he was insinuating then she let go of Bryan's sleeve in disgust.

"You men are so disgusting." She muttered. She waved him off; signaling him to leave.

Bryan laughed and exited the car. He closed the door and peered through the window to look at her. "Don't worry, I'll remember to wash my hands." He joked then walked into a nearby restaurant.

Nina shook her head in disbelief then continued to peer through her binoculars. She noticed that she was starting to feel more comfortable around Bryan. She felt less intimidated by him and also secretly enjoyed the little conversations they had shared. However, the dialogue they had last night was very disturbing to her. Discussing the best ways to blow someone's brains out was definitely not a normal conversation to have and worst of all, she actually enjoyed it. It was unsettling to her. She wondered how she could possibly feel comfortable sitting next to a man who had killed many people so ruthlessly just for fun.

Minutes passed and Nina watched Bryan as he exited the restaurant. She was instantly reminded on how silly and weird he looked in his clothes. She couldn't stop the smile that formed on her lips and she started to chuckle a little to herself as he entered the car.

Bryan looked at her puzzled. It was odd for him to see the stone-faced Nina acting in this manner. "What?" He looked at her curiously.

Nina looked at him; trying her best to appear indifferent. "Do you know how ridiculous you look in that outfit?"

Bryan looked down at his floral shirt and pants. "Yeah, but this was all your idea. Other than that, I wouldn't be caught dead in this shit."

Nina started to laugh out loud. Bryan looked at her as she giggled; giving her a confused smile. He figured the heat was finally getting to her.

"Um, technically speaking, aren't you already dead?" Nina blurted out before laughing again.

Bryan let out a defeated sigh and tossed his head back. He couldn't believe that he had just walked into that joke. He glanced at Nina and smiled. It was odd seeing her this way. He was tempted to say something about it but decided to leave her alone. She might clam-up again like she did last night, he thought.

Bryan started up the car and drove back to the hotel.

* * *

Bryan and Nina were sitting in the hot and muggy car again. It was their second day they spent waiting for someone to show up in front of the office building. It was in the middle of the afternoon and the weather was hotter than before.

Bryan glanced over at Nina. She was busy looking at the building with her binoculars. He was curious about her. The way she acted yesterday was very out of character. He normally only got three emotions out of her: annoyance, anger, or indifference. Very rarely he got a smile from her let alone a laugh. However, he was inwardly pleased that she was beginning to open up to him.

His feelings about Nina were very different than the ones he had for others. He normally regards people as weak and pathetic beings. They were not worth his respect or time. But for Nina, he had a certain amount of admiration for her. He almost considers her his equal. The feeling was odd for him and he wasn't quite used to it yet. He suddenly felt inquisitive and wanted to know more about the woman.

"So, what's the deal with you and your sister?"

His question came out of nowhere. Nina grew suspicious and looked at him probingly. "Why do you want to know?"

Bryan shrugged. "Just curious…and fuckin' bored. Figured I'd start a conversation."

"There's nothing to know." She said dismissively then continued to peer through her binoculars.

"Why do you two hate each other?"

"It's complicated." She huffed.

"Come on, explain. I'm all ears." He said playfully.

"You're full of questions today, aren't you?"

Bryan simply shrugged. "Like I said, I'm bored."

"Fine." She sighed resignedly.

"Well when it comes down to it, it's all just sibling rivalry.

Our father trained us to become assassins. He taught us the very skills that we use today. While my sister and I were growing up, we wanted to prove to our father who was the better fighter. So we constantly fought with the sole purpose of gaining his attention and adoration. And that need to prove ourselves to him increased dramatically after he was killed.

We blamed ourselves for his death. We weren't able to protect him when he needed us most. We were scared. Our father always told us that in order to become a good assassin, we must be cold and emotionless. We cannot have pity or show remorse for the people we kill. But that day we had failed our father.

We wanted to make it up to him. We still desire to make him proud even though he is no longer here. So we decided that we must become the best assassins in the world in order to prove our worth. And what better way for me to prove it than being able to kill my only sister, in cold-blood, without feelings or remorse."

Nina sighed wearily and looked over at Bryan. "You happy now? Or would you like me sing a lullaby next." She mocked.

Bryan sat quiet for a moment and thought about Nina's story.

"Now that's fuckin' twisted." Bryan stated slightly amused.

"What do you mean?"

"You honestly think your father wants that? You think he'll be proud of you if you killed your sister?" He scoffed then chuckled to himself.

Nina pondered his question. She never thought about it before and she honestly did not know how to respond. Her motivations were simply ruled by basic hatred and desire. She never questioned the morality of her actions.

"So, if you really had a chance to end your sister's life, would you really go through with it?" Bryan looked at her quizzically.

Nina paused and thought for a moment.

"I-I really don't know." She said slightly confused.

Bryan simply chuckled to himself. He thought the whole idea of Nina murdering her sister was absurd and ridiculous. Nina was a little annoyed that Bryan found her troubling past amusing.

"So, what about you? What's your story?" Nina questioned.

She turned and looked at him. "It's only fair. I told you mine now you tell me yours." She said simply.

"Alright." Bryan sighed and rubbed his hair. "What do you wanna know?"

"You used to be a cop, right? So what happened? How did you end up becoming the cynical bastard that you are today?" Nina looked at him and smirked.

Bryan chuckled. "You ever heard of that philosopher called Charles Darwin?"

"Yeah, the theory of natural selection, right?"

"Correct. It's also known as 'survival of the fittest.' Well I believe in that theory whole-heartedly. Whether you are aware of it or not, it's how this world is governed. We all step on each other's backs in order to get ahead in life. Whether it's for food, clothes money or sex, it doesn't matter. Survival of the fittest will determine who will go with or without. And it's only the strong that come out the winners. It's the ultimate law and it's never broken.

I learned this truth the hard way. When I first became a cop I wanted to serve and protect and do all that noble shit. But after witnessing and seeing all the sick shit that happened on a daily basis, it became hard for me to believe that humanity even exists. People would kill and maim each other over the most trivial things. And it didn't help that a lot of the cops I worked with were dirty. They would turn a blind eye to criminals and drug dealers. They even accepted bribes.

I always thought I was better than that. I tried my best playing Mr. Good Cop, but it was a struggle. I was even laughed at by some of those so-called cops that I worked with. But then one day something happened and it's something I won't ever forget." Bryan paused and reflected for a moment.

"Well, what was it?" Nina interjected. Whatever the event was, it was traumatic enough to change Bryan into the person that now sat in front of her. She was extremely curious to know what happened.

"I rather not go into it." He said dismissively. It was too personal for him to reveal. "After that experience, I concluded that we are nothing but a bunch of animals following our most basic instincts. So I gave up and decided if I cannot beat them, I might as well join them."

Bryan gave her a devious smile. "After all, I 'm only doing what nature intended."

Nina shook her head in disbelief. "Spoken like a true sociopath."

Bryan was taken aback by her comment and laughed out loud. "You're one to talk Nina. You're the same as me."

She stared at him angrily.

"Don't you make your money by killing others?" Bryan looked at her amused. "You said it yourself. You kill people without pity or remorse. You don't even care if the bastards you're killing actually deserves it or not. All that matters is how much you're being paid, right? You're even willing to murder your own sister just to make your dead daddy proud of you." Bryan sneered.

Nina looked away. She was troubled by his remarks but must admit that what he said was true even though she didn't want to. Nina felt profoundly confused and didn't know what else to say. She simply sighed, picked up her binoculars to spy office building again.

Bryan grunted and put on his sunglasses and rested back into his chair. He felt slightly irritated by the woman and needed a moment to relax.

Minutes passed as they sat in awkward silence until Nina spotted something very interesting with her binoculars. She lightly tapped Bryan's arm as she continued to peer through the binoculars.

"Hey Bryan, wake up." She whispered loudly.

"What is it?"

"I see someone. It's Jane!" she said excitedly.

"Huh?"

"Don't you remember the meeting? She works for Kazuya but disappeared shortly after Heihachi's supposed death."

"Oh?" Bryan sat up in his chair and tried to see what Nina was seeing.

"Oh my god, it is her. That's definitely her."

Nina peered through the lenses and saw the young, blonde woman exit the building. She stood by the curb next to a bodyguard. A few moments later a black car with tinted windows stopped in front of her. The body guard opened the door and Jane entered the vehicle.

"Hurry up and start up the car. We have to follow them." Nina said.

Bryan did just that. He put the car in gear and waited for the black car to pull off the followed. Bryan followed the car while keeping a safe distance away from the in order to avoid suspicion.

"You're sure that's her?" Bryan questioned.

"I'm positive." Nina took out a pen and paper and started to jot down the license plate number for the car.

They continued to follow the car for a while but traffic in the streets was starting to thicken. They saw the black car turned a corner and as they was about to turn the same corner, the traffic light changed. Bryan wanted to try and run the light but it was too late. A hoard of pedestrians started to cross the crowded street.

Nina started to get nervous. She hoped that they could catch up. They both waited anxiously for the light to change. When it did Bryan quickly turned the corner but the black car was nowhere to be seen.

They tried to guess which way the car could have gone but they were unable to find it again.

Bryan pulled the car over to the side.

"We were so close. If only we were able to keep up." Nina said despairingly.

Nina let out a frustrated sigh and Bryan cursed under his breath. They both knew that they have to sit in that sweltering, hot car again tomorrow.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_Well that's it for this chapter! The next one will have a lot of action, I promise. So stay tuned! XD_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_~ Midnight Mayhem ~_

* * *

It was five in the morning when Bryan pulled up and parked the car in their usual spot. It was day three of their stake-out. It was still dark outside and the streets were very quiet.

Nina decided they should leave earlier than they normally do; she did not want to miss any opportunities at capturing Jane. They didn't know which side Jane's allegiance laid, or if she was working with Heihachi willingly or forcefully. However, Nina decided that today will be the day for them to find out.

Nina immediately pulled out her binoculars and began to spy on the building. She was more alert and focused than before. She sat and observed the building for several minutes until her eyes began to strain. She stopped to rub them. As she was rubbing her eyes, she noticed that Bryan was being unusually quiet. She looked at him and discovered that he was fast asleep.

Nina thought he looked very different when he was napping. She didn't notice it before. His face was relaxed and his mouth was slightly agape. He snored softly. He looked calm and peaceful, she thought. She could never imagine that a murderous man like Bryan can appear so tranquil and harmless. It was odd to her. She was so used to seeing him with a devilish smirk or and irritated frown. She sat there and observed him for a moment as he slept. She suddenly realized she was staring and quickly picked up the binoculars to survey the building again.

She thought about the discussion they had yesterday. Bryan's words were harsh, but they were true. Like him, she also killed people without giving a second thought and hurt others in order to get ahead in life. It was like he said; 'survival of the fittest.' She did what she had to in order to climb the proverbial ladder and be the best at what she does. Being cold and indifferent was part of the job.

Nina questioned if she is really that similar to Bryan. She didn't want to believe it was true. Bryan is classified a sociopath; a monster, and she did not want to be labeled as such. She thought that she was better than that…or perhaps she was in denial.

* * *

Hours passed and there were still no signs of Jane. Nina wondered if yesterday was a missed opportunity. They probably would have had her if they were able to keep up with that black car, she thought. Nina groaned irritably as she continued her surveillance of the building.

Suddenly, she heard the door open. She watched Bryan as he entered the car. He had just returned from buying food at a nearby restaurant. He immediately turned the ignition and wound up all the windows.

"I'm tired of all this fucking heat." He muttered as he pressed a few buttons on the dashboard. The air-conditioner turned on Bryan sighed in relief as the cool air blew against his face.

"You're wasting gas." Nina said sternly.

"I don't care Nina. I've been putting up with this shit for three days and I'm getting pretty tired of it." He said emphatically.

"Fine, I guess we can keep it on while we eat. What did you get?"

"Something called Feijoada." Bryan said the word slowly, trying to enunciate each syllable correctly.

"Huh?" Nina looked puzzled.

"I don't know, they said it's their most popular dish." He said passively as he handed Nina a container of food. "It's supposed to be pork and beans."

"You should've gotten me a salad." She mumbled while examining the food.

"Trying to keep that girlish figure? Don't worry Nina, you look good enough for me." He said sensually.

Nina looked at him contemptuously. "Do you pick up a lot of woman with that sleazy behavior of yours?"

"You'd be surprise." He chuckled. "But don't worry, I'll always have a special place in my bed for you." He winked at her.

"Let me guess, it's right next to you blow-up dolls." She said and smiled cunningly.

Bryan laughed aloud. "Nina, you're a funny woman."

Nina sighed and rolled her eyes.

Bryan took a bite of his food. "Not bad." He said as he chewed.

They both ate quietly in the car while enjoying the cool breeze from the air conditioner. When Nina finished eating, she picked up her binoculars to spy on the building some more. Bryan watched her curiously and wondered how much longer they would have to do this for.

"So what happens if we don't spot that woman today?" He asked while taking another bite of his food.

"I don't know, I guess we'll have to come back tomorrow." She said simply.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah." She said as she turned around to face Bryan. "I know it's excruciating but this is how it must be done. We have to remain undercover. We can't let Heihachi know that we're here."

Bryan frowned. His patience was wearing thin. They spent three days doing it Nina's way with no results, now it's time to try things his way. If they wanted to make some progress, they would have to do something drastic, he thought. And Bryan knew exactly what needed to be done.

"I really can't stand to sit in this car for another day Nina." He said while smiling deviously at her.

Bryan exited the car while Nina looked at him baffled. "Wait, what are you doing!"

Bryan didn't respond. He closed the door and crossed the street, making his way towards the tall office building. Nina looked on in shock.

"What is that idiot doing!" she yelled to herself.

* * *

Bryan entered the office building. He noticed two security guards standing behind a counter in front of him. He ignored the guards and tried to walk past them but they ran in front of him; stopping him in his tracks. The security guards thought that he was just a lost tourist based on the clothes he was wearing.

"Excuse me sir, this is an office building, if you are looking for the museum it's two blocks further down." One of the guards explained.

Bryan looked at the two guards amusingly. "You see, I have a friend who runs a business here. He said I can come up and visit him." He tried his best to sound convincing but Bryan was a terrible liar.

"Do you know what floor it's on?" One guard asked.

"Nope." Bryan said and smirked.

"What's the name of the company?" The other guard queried.

"I know it, but I can't seem to remember what the hell it is?" He said while pretending to be in deep thought.

The two guards looked at each other puzzled while muttering something in Portuguese. They turned and studied Bryan for a moment. Bryan smiled back mischievously.

"Come with me sir." One of the guards instructed.

The guards lead Bryan back to the counter. One of them handed him a sheet of paper. "That is the directory of businesses that operates within this building. Do any of them look familiar to you?"

Bryan's smile grew wide. These guards are idiots, he thought. He carefully looked over the names and floors of companies, trying his best to commit them to memory.

While he was studying the paper, Bryan heard the front door opened and closed and a series footsteps slowly approaching from behind. He didn't bother to look; he was busy studying the directory.

Suddenly, the two guards stood up to greet the group of people. "Good afternoon Miss Jane." They said.

Bryan's head shot up and he turned around to look at the people that stood behind him. He saw Jane. He recognized her from the photo Kazuya showed at the meeting. She was dressed in a white lab coat and was surrounded by three bodyguards.

Jane looked at Bryan astounded; as if she knew who he was despite the fact that they never met before. She broke eye contact with Bryan to look at the guards.

"Good afternoon." She said softly and nodded. She quickly glanced at Bryan again before walking away.

Bryan quickly pocketed the sheet of paper without the guards noticing and left. The guards said nothing and looked at him quizzically as he exited the building.

* * *

Nina watched Bryan as he approached the car. She was beyond mad, she was furious. Bryan entered the car and slyly smiled at Nina.

"You must've been shitin' bricks while I was in there." He said jokingly and chuckled.

"She saw you, didn't she? She must have." Nina said accusingly.

"Yeah, So?" He mocked.

"You dolt! You've botched the entire mission! We don't know whose side she's on and now she knows that we're here!"

Bryan smirked. He was amused by her onset of rage. "Wow Nina, I always thought you were the optimistic type." He said sarcastically. "It's possible that she is being forced to work with Heihachi and is simply waiting to be rescued."

"Well, we can't be sure of that."

"She was surrounded by bodyguards. She could've easily told them that I was the enemy, but she didn't."

Nina stared at Bryan vehemently. Bryan laughed.

"If you want to get Jane, I suggest we do it today. It'll be easy." He reasoned.

"What makes you so sure of that?" Nina said angrily.

"Those guards are idiots." He smiled. Bryan reached into his pocket for the sheet of paper and handed it to Nina. Nina opened it up and examined it.

"It's the business directory." He explained. "Jane has gotta be working in one of them."

Nina carefully read through the list of companies until she came across one that interests her. "I think I've found it." She smiled. "Kazumi Industries." She read aloud.

"What makes you think it's that one?"

"Easy." Nina said simply as she looked at Bryan. "Kazumi is Heihachi's dead wife. He must've named the business after her."

"Really?" Bryan said curiously. "So what do we do now?"

"Like you said, we have to go in there and get her." Nina cleverly smiled.

* * *

It was two in the morning and the city streets were quiet once again. Bryan and Nina sat in the car all day in order to keep track of Jane's movements. She hadn't left the building since they saw her earlier that day. They decided to use the cover of night to sneak into the building quietly. The front doors of the building where locked so they had to sneak in through the back. They noticed a couple of men taking out trash from the side of the building and decided it was time to put their plan into action.

Bryan and Nina each hid a 9mm gun in their pockets before exiting the car. They quietly made their way across the street in front of the building. They pressed their backs against a wall and peered around the corner to where the two men were working.

They watched the men as they threw bags of trash into a large dumpster and waited for them to go back inside. When they did, Bryan and Nina quickly and quietly ran towards the rear entrance and waited for the men to return.

The two men eventually walked outside carrying more bags with them and Bryan and Nina swiftly punched them; knocking the men out. To avoid any suspicion, Bryan hauled the two unconscious men towards the dumpster. He chucked each of them in and closed the lid. He dusted his hands and smiled, feeling proud of his work.

Bryan and Nina entered the building and eventually found an elevator. They pressed the button and cautiously waited for the elevator to arrive. They pressed their backs against the wall and waited for the doors to open. Nina peeked around the corner, making sure the elevator car was empty.

They both dashed inside and Nina quickly pressed the button for the fortieth floor. The elevator doors slowly closed.

While they waited to reach their floor, Bryan studied Nina's expression to gauge how she was feeling. She looked very serious, emotionless, and deadly; she showed no signs of fear. She was surely living up to her reputation and Bryan was amazed by that. However, he remembered how frightened she looked when they first started this mission. She used to shake like a leaf when he spoke to her. He thought it was odd and he pondered for a moment. He questioned if he was the only one that can intimidate and frightened the cold-blooded Nina Williams. He smiled at the thought.

The elevator eventually reached their floor. They walked into the hallway quietly, there was no one around. They slowly walked to a pair of glass doors that had 'Kazumi Industires' engraved on them. They quietly opened the doors and entered.

The place seemed to be empty but they still walked carefully through the labyrinthine corridors of the office. As they walked they noticed various labs, each containing strange equipment and specimens. The whole place looked sterile and bland. Bryan thought the place strongly resembled Violet Systems and reminded him of Lee. The thought irritated him.

They started to hear sounds emanating from a nearby room. They both froze in place. Nina signaled Bryan, telling him to wait. She slowly inched herself near a doorway and peeked inside. She saw roughly ten men sitting around a huge conference table. They were talking and laughing with each other in Portuguese. When the coast was clear Nina dashed to the other side of the doorway. She signaled Bryan to come and he did the same.

They continued to walk until the came across a huge metal door with a window. Nina looked inside. She felt a hint of elation when she saw Jane sitting by a computer desk. Nina gave Bryan a thumbs up in order to tell him that she found her then she carefully opened the door. They both slowly entered the large room.

"Nina, what are you doing here?" Jane whispered loudly. She got up from her desk and ran towards Nina. She gave her a hug which took Nina by surprise. She didn't know Jane that well; they only shared a few casual conversations together.

Jane let go and walked over to Bryan. She gave him a friendly smile. "And you must be Bryan Fury. I've heard so much about you." She stuck out her hand and Bryan shook it while looking at her suspiciously.

"How have you heard of me?" He questioned.

"From Dr. Abel of course." She said simply and smiled. "You wouldn't believe how happy I was when I saw you in the lobby earlier today."

"And why is that?" Nina interjected.

"I thought that I could finally get some help. Heihachi kidnapped and brought me here shortly after the fifth tournament. I've tried to escape a few times but failed. So now he always has guards follow me around to keep an eye on me."

Jane suddenly remembered something and gasped.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Nina probed.

Jane's demeanor quickly changed. She was suddenly terrified and nervous. "You guys came here at a very bad time. There are coming to pick us up. They'll be here any minute. You've gotta get out of here!"

Bryan and Nina both looked puzzle.

"What do you mean? You have to come with us." Nina said sternly.

"No, I can't, not yet."

Suddenly the door slammed opened and a group of bodyguards came rushing in. It took Bryan and Nina by surprise but they quickly jumped into action. Bryan darted towards a group of men and began fighting them. Nina stayed close to Jane and fought desperately trying to keep Jane away from their clutches.

Bryan managed to subdue the group of men so viciously. He punched one man in the face and then smashed his head on a nearby wall. He smiled wickedly as he watch the man passed out and collapse onto the floor.

He looked over to Nina who had just finish rendering a man unconscious. "Come on, let's get out of here." He yelled. Nina grabbed Jane's hand and they all quickly ran out of the room.

They ran through the confusing corridors while Jane instructed them on which way to go. They eventually bumped into another group of Heihachi's men and halted in their tracks.

"Okay it's end of the line assholes. Hand over the girl now if you value your lives!" One of the thugs yelled.

Bryan grinned evilly and licked his lips. He imagined all the wicked things he was about to do with them. "Hey Nina, I gotta plan. I'll distract these bastards while you get Jane out of here."

"You sure you won't need my help?" she questioned indifferently.

"Don't worry darlin' I'll be alright." He teased.

"Very well." Nina huffed. "We'll do it your way."

Bryan dashed towards the men and began exchanging blows. Nina and Jane carefully made their way around the group of fighting men. Nina watched Bryan as she passed by. He was laughing hysterically as he mercilessly pummeled one man on the floor. He looked like a rabid animal. She couldn't help but feel a little shaken by his demeanor. It was only hours ago that she was eating and playfully joking with this man.

Once they got around the men, Jane led Nina to an elevator and pressed the button. The elevator arrived and they entered, leaving Bryan behind. When the doors close, Jane let out a huge sigh of relief. Nina still looked deathly serious. However, she was worried about Bryan. She quietly hoped that he'll make it out okay.

"You should leave me behind. You'll only make things worse." Jane blurted out nervously.

"We can't do that, we need you. You're the only one that can help us find Heihachi." She reasoned coolly.

"Exactly! That's why you have to let me go." Jane said as she looked at Nina pleadingly.

"I can help you from the inside. You'll have to trust me. Please!" She begged.

Nina hesitated. She wasn't sure what to do. Jane was right in a way. Taking her now will only anger Heihachi and make the mission much more difficult to complete. They have to take care of him first, before bringing Jane home, but it seemed wrong to simply let her go after they worked so hard to get her.

"Please, give me your phone number. I'll help you guys find Heihachi's base but you'll have to give me some time."

Nina quickly recited her phone number to Jane who hastily punched it into her cell phone. The elevator reached the first floor. The doors slowly opened and they were greeted with a bunch of Heihachi's thugs. The men rushed into the elevator. The two women had nowhere to escape.

Nina tried her best to fight them off using her aikido martial arts. She managed to knock out and kill a few of the men. During the scuffle, one of the thugs grabbed Jane and pulled her out of the elevator. Jane screamed as she was violently dragged away.

Nina fought harder; trying her best to escape the cramped elevator car. She eventually found an opening and took it. She ran out the elevator and into the front lobby hoping to catch up with Jane but she ended up running into more thugs. Nina was tired and she breathed heavily. She wasn't sure how much longer she could fight but she definitely was not going to give up. She gritted her teeth and run towards the group of men.

* * *

Bryan finally found an elevator. The doors were already opened and waiting for him. He was roaming around the maze-like corridors searching for an exit and now he found one. He sauntered into the elevator and pushed the button for the first floor. He noticed his clothes were stained with blood and his hands slightly ached from all the fighting. He grinned from ear to ear despite all of this. He was happy that his blood-lust has been partially satiated. Now he hoped that there was more meat for him to chew on the first floor.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Bryan heard the sounds of a scuffle. He ran towards the front of the lobby and saw a group of thugs. He also saw Nina lying unconscious on the floor. She looked beaten and bruised. Bryan increasingly grew concerned. He instinctively darted out of a corner and towards the men but he hadn't realized that these guys were carrying machine guns. He turned and tried to run back but it was too late, the thugs saw him and began firing their weapons.

The whole lobby was pelted with bullets while Bryan hid around the corner. Bryan gritted his teeth in frustration. He needed to help Nina but he didn't know how.

The thugs suddenly stopped firing their guns. Bryan cautiously peaked around the corner. He thought it was a trap but he discovered that Nina and the men were gone. Bryan abruptly heard the screeching of tires and a car pulling away. He quickly ran towards the front lobby and out the doors, just in time to see a black mini-van turn a corner and disappeared.

"Fuck!" Bryan cursed out loud angrily.

They had taken Nina and it angered him immensely. He was determined to find her and make those bastards pay.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_Phew! Writing this chapter was a little challenging as I'm not good at doing fighting or action sequences. But I hope you guys found it entertaining! I am now officially halfway through the story. There are roughly eight more chapters to go! :) I hope you guys are enjoying the story and like my take on Bryan and Nina so far. Please feel free to leave any comments and critiques. I'd really appreciate it! 'Till next time guyz! XD_


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

_~ Silent Pleasures ~_

* * *

Bryan ran towards the rented car and entered. He heard the sounds of police sirens approaching, he had to get away quick. He started the car and raced down the winding streets of Brazil. He was going back to the hotel. He needed more weapons, ammo, and a change of clothes before starting his search for Nina.

He didn't know where to look for her but, he knew that he must find her quickly before it's too late. He wasn't sure why he was so eager to rescue her. Normally, in a situation like this, it was easier for him to leave the person for dead. But he felt differently about Nina. The feeling was very strange to him. Bryan was tempted to call Nina's cell but he believed that it would only result in her captors quickly discovering the device and discarding it. He thought it would be better to have her phone traced, but he didn't know how.

He needed help; he didn't want to admit it. It angered him whenever he had to rely on the assistance of others. He considered it a weakness, but now wasn't the time for him to be prideful. Bryan pulled his cellphone from his pocket and dialed a number he was all too familiar with and hated. He listened as the phone rung while he hastily drove down the street.

"Hello Bryan, why do you call at such a late hour?"

"Lee, things got fucked up over here." Bryan said angrily as he kept his eyes on the road.

"W-what! What do you mean!"

"We found Jane and tried to rescue her, but things went to shit and Nina got kidnapped."

"What! You found Jane! Where! How!" Lee was shock and astounded to hear all this new info. Bryan purposely kept him out of the loop; he loathed talking with him.

Bryan quickly grew annoyed. "Fuck! Lee, I don't have any time to explain. I need you to trace Nina's phone!"

"Alright, alright. Give me her cellphone number and I'll try to track it down for you. "

Bryan quickly recited the number over the phone and hung up. It will take a few minutes for Lee to discover Nina's location.

Bryan hurriedly parked in front the hotel. He opened a bottle of water and tried his best to clean the blood from off his face and hands. He didn't want to attract attention. However, he hoped no one noticed his clothes were splattered and stained with blood. He ran inside the hotel then entered one of the elevators. Luckily, there weren't many people roaming around the place at such a late hour.

Bryan went into his room and quickly changed into his, blue, military pants. He made sure to pack ammo and supplies in all the pockets of his pants. He quickly gathered all of his things then went into Nina's room and collected her belongings. He had a feeling that they will not be returning to the hotel after this. He exited the hotel and returned to his car then packed the luggage into the trunk. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Lee, did you track it?" Bryan said impatiently.

"Yes I have. I'm going to send you a map with her location now." Lee said calmly. "But Bryan, after you rescue Nina, you must call and inform me on everything that has happened so far. Do you understand?" Lee said sternly as if he was disciplining a child.

Bryan grunted angrily and hung up the phone. He hated Lee. He was determined to get rid of him after this this mission is through. He started up the car and quickly made his way towards his destination.

* * *

Nina slowly regained conscious. She felt dazed and her vision was slightly blurry. She wanted to rub her eyes but discovered that her arms were tied behind her back. She looked around and realized that she was in the backseat of a car. The vehicle was driving down a very bumpy road. Nina winced in pain as the car drove over every bump.

Nina slowly lifted her head to look out the window. She could hardly see anything since it was extremely dark outside but noticed that they were driving down some wooded, secluded area as if they were going through a forest.

Suddenly, Nina's head smacked against the window. She grunted in pain, her entire body ached from all the fighting she done earlier. She suddenly felt cool metal pressed against her temple and realized it was a gun. She looked from the corner of her eye and saw a man seated to the left of her. She also saw a man in the driver's seat and another sitting on the passenger's side. She was trapped in the car with three men.

"You've killed many of my men you bitch." The thug said heatedly in a thick accent. "Some of them were my good friends." The thug leaned closer to Nina while still pressing the gun against her head. Nina noticed that the man was wearing an eye patch. "And now you're going to pay for it." He whispered in her ear.

All of the men laughed. Nina said nothing. She only glared at her attacker from the corner of her eye. He looked back at her for a moment before pulling the gun away from her head.

"Just sit tight and don't try anything foolish or else…" The one-eyed man flashed his gun at Nina to get his point across. He chuckled some more then he began speaking with the other two men in their native tongue.

Nina continued to look out the window. She desperately needed to escape but felt that she couldn't do it in her current condition. He body ached immensely and she seriously doubted that she could fight these men and run to safety.

She didn't want to admit it, but for the first time in her life, she needed help. The only person who can help her was Bryan. She needed him now, but wondered if he would really come to rescue her. Bryan is not the type of person to care for others. It would be much easier for him to just consider her dead and move on, she thought. Nina felt a little gloomy but she was determined to never give up.

Minutes passed and Nina noticed that the scenery was changing around them. The thick brush was slowly thinning out and she was starting to hear a very distant but familiar noise. The car eventually reached a clearing in the middle of the forest. It was strange. There were no trees around only a wide, open space. She discovered that the familiar noise she was hearing was the sound of a helicopter. The helicopter sat right in the middle of the clearing, it was ready to take off.

The car stopped and a black van pulled up alongside them. Nina watched as a group of men exited the van. The last person to exit was Jane. Nina looked on in shock.

Jane looked sullen and was hesitant to move. One of the guards shoved her a bit to get her to start walking. Nina watched as a few men escorted her into the helicopter. Minutes later, the helicopter took off and disappeared into the night sky. Nina was infuriated. Jane was gone. They were so close to rescuing her; so close to finding Heihachi, but now she has flown off to some unknown land where she cannot follow.

The three men got out of the car. One of them opened the door and violently yanked Nina out of the vehicle. Nina grimaced in pain. Her body was a mess; she no longer had the energy to fight even if she wanted to.

She and the men walked across the open field to a little cabin. They stopped in front of the door. The man with the eye patch said something in Portuguese. After he had finished talking, most of the men dispersed; they were probably put on patrolling duty, Nina thought. Several men entered the cabin. The one-eyed man shoved Nina inside. She figured he was most likely the leader of this group.

There was only one large room inside the cabin. Surprisingly, the room had electricity and was well lit. It probably got its power from a generator, Nina thought. A few old pieces furniture decorated the cabin; they looked like they haven't been used for years. One of the thugs placed a chair at the center of the room. They forced her to sit and began to tie her arms and legs onto the chair.

The man with the eye patch stood in front of her and smiled evilly. "So who do you work for?" He asked simply while gauging Nina's expression. Nina showed no fear, she glared at the man.

"Oh? Still playing miss tough-girl? We'll see how long that'll last." The one-eyed man said mockingly while the other men in the room laughed.

"Come on, tell me and I promise that I will not hurt you much." He said sarcastically.

Nina remained silent. She didn't fear this man at all nor will she speak. She continued to glare at him.

The man chuckled then slapped Nina hard across her face. He was determined to make her talk no matter what the costs.

"As you can see, I have no problems hitting women. And trust me, I can do a lot worse." The man said sternly and smiled. He slapped her hard again.

The hit stung really badly but Nina remained silent. She felt blood trickle down from her lip. She looked up at her attacker and smiled mockingly. Her expression angered the man. Apparently his tactics were not getting through to the woman; he had to do something more drastic.

The one-eyed man nodded at one of the thugs. The thug brought a large bucket of water and a towel and set it down next to Nina. Then the one-eyed man slowly walked behind Nina's chair and quickly yanked her ponytail, forcing her to tilt her head back to look up at him and the ceiling.

"You know, torture can be cruel but it's very effective." The man said passively as he looked down at her. The thug handed him the towel. "Now this tactic…." He yanked her ponytail harder and held the towel high enough so she could see. "…is one of the simplest but it is also one of the cruelest." He looked down at her and smiled evilly. "Are you sure you don't want to talk? This is your last chance."

The man gave her a few moments but when he got no response he nodded to the thug that stood next to him. The thug draped the towel over Nina's face and picked up the bucket of water. He slowly poured the cold liquid over Nina's face.

Nina began to struggle but the eye patched man kept her head in place. Nina couldn't breathe. The wet towel was stifling; it felt like she was drowning and she couldn't bear the sensation any longer.

They continued to pour the water until the bucket was empty. When the water was finished, the thug carried the bucket to a nearby sink and began filling it again.

The eye patched man removed the wet towel and released her pony tail. Nina began to cough and gag as she desperately tried to get some air into her lungs.

The man began to laugh. "So how do you feel now? Do you feel like talking?"

Nina's breath was ragged and it took her a moment to calm her breathing. When she did, she looked up at her one-eyed captor and smiled weakly, mocking him again. She wasn't going to talk, no matter what. She won't let this bastard get the better of her.

The man grew angry and impatient. He realized this woman will be harder for him to break but he was confident that he will do it. He decided that he would no longer play nice.

"Again!" The man yelled furiously. One thug pulled back her hair while another, poured water on her face again. The eye-patched man looked on and smiled as she struggled. He would repeat this process twice more without giving her much time to catch her breath.

They finished pouring the water for the third time. Nina felt dazed and the room spun around her. She coughed and wheezed; desperately trying to breath. She felt like she was about to pass out but the one-eyed man slapped her back into reality.

Nina looked at her captor. He was no longer smiling, he looked dead serious. The man toyed with a pocket knife as he paced in front of her. Nina didn't know what to do. This man wasn't playing around anymore and she definitely couldn't stand to have that cold water poured on her face again. She secretly held on to the hope that Bryan was coming for her. It was the reason why she kept quiet all this time.

The one-eyed man stopped pacing and looked at her while still toying with the knife. "So what will it be now woman? Are you going to talk?" The man asked sternly as he opened the pocket knife.

Nina was not going to give in to this asshole. She decided to have faith that Bryan was coming. He will come and kill all these bastards. She hoped that he wouldn't let her down. She looked at her captor and laughed weakly, secretly imagining how he would die.

The man was enraged. "You fucking bitch! Let me wipe that smile off your face!" The one-eyed man heatedly walked towards Nina and quickly drove his knife into her thigh. Nina finally broke and screamed in pain. The man laughed loudly.

"Now that's what I like to hear! It's music to my ears." He said overjoyed by her pain. He twisted the knife while it was still in her thigh and Nina screamed again. The man let go of the knife, leaving it lodged in her leg. He laughed while he walked over to a nearby desk. He picked up a hammer and slowly returned to Nina. Nina was still wincing in pain, tears started to roll down her checks.

"So do you feel like talking now or shall I continue?" He said jokingly as he played with the hammer. The man waited quietly for her to respond, but he only heard the sounds of screams and gunfire. Everyone in the room, including the one-eyed man was perturbed.

He quickly walked to a window and looked out at the open field but saw nothing. Then he heard more gunfire and screaming. He figured something odd was going on. The one-eyed man turned around and pointed to one of the thugs.

"You! Go see what's going on." He ordered.

The thug cocked his gun and slowly walked towards the door. The door slammed open, just when he was about to exit. It knocked the thug down hard.

Everyone in the room was in shock. Nina looked up warily towards the door. All of her pain quickly ebbed away and forgotten. A weak smile formed on her lips as she saw Bryan entered the cabin.

* * *

Bryan walked into the cabin. He realized the door hit something when kicked it open. He looked down and saw one of Heihachi's goons lying unconscious on the floor. He pulled out his gun and shot him dead without giving a second thought.

He looked around the room and saw Nina tied down to a chair. She looked like she was in bad shape. Her hair was wet and slightly matted. She looked like she was having difficulty breathing. But what angered him the most was the knife sticking out of her thigh. He realized that they were torturing her, it infuriated him even more. However, he felt relieved to find her still alive.

Bryan heard a man yelled something in Portuguese then suddenly all the men in the room started to attack and shoot at him. Bryan quickly darted out of the way of the bullets. He didn't want to shoot his gun in fear of accidently hitting Nina.

Bryan lunged at a nearby thug and began beating him viciously. Suddenly, all the thugs in the room charged towards Bryan to fight him. They exchanged blows until the room almost fell silent.

Bryan punched the last man then stomped hard on his chest, cracking a few of his ribs. The man moaned in pain before Bryan shot him in the head. All the thugs lay in bloody piles on the floor. Bryan looked around to make sure none of them were moving. He emptied a few rounds to those that were still twitching.

He walked over to Nina when he was satisfied. He observed her closely. Nina didn't look at him; she looked down towards the floor. She felt ashamed that she couldn't free herself and had to rely on Bryan to rescue her. She also felt embarrassed that he had to find her in this state; weak, broken and pathetic.

"Your white knight is here." Bryan said playfully and smiled.

"Oh, shutup." Nina spat hoarsely, still refusing to look at him.

Bryan noticed her leg still had the knife in it and was bleeding heavily. He also observed that her breathing was a bit shallow. However, he was more concerned about the knife; he needed to pull it out. He knelt down beside her to examine the wound more closely.

"I have to pull the knife out. It will hurt." He warned calmly.

Bryan placed one hand one her thigh while the other gripped the handle of the knife. Nina knew what had to be done and was mentally prepared for it. However, she couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable at Bryan's proximity. He was close to her, too close. The moment felt awkward, almost intimate. Nina timidly looked at him, he was focused on the task he was about to do.

He slowly and carefully extracted the blade. Nina winced and as he did it. He tossed the knife aside then quickly searched his pants and pulled out some bandages and a small bottle of whiskey.

"Whiskey?" Nina questioned breathlessly as she watched him open the bottle.

Bryan chuckled. "Yeah, it's a shame I won't be able to drink it, but I need it to clean your wound."

Bryan poured the alcohol on the wound. It burned and Nina groaned in pain, then he wrapped the bandage around her leg tightly. After he was done, he pulled out his knife and began to cut the rope around her ankles.

Suddenly they heard a noise coming from the other side of the room. Bryan looked in the direction the noise was coming from then he heard it again. Bryan put his knife away and stood up. He slowly walked to where he heard the noise. He approached a group of dead men lying in the floor and noticed that one of them was moving.

Bryan hastily walked towards the man and picked him up from his neck and slammed his back against the wall. The man looked at Bryan in fear. Bryan noticed the man was wearing an eye patch. He glared at the one-eyed man, smiling evilly. Nina was horrified to know that the bastard was still alive.

Bryan licked his lips and slowly squeezed the man's throat. The one-eyed man looked terrified, he didn't want to die.

"Wait, wait!" the man pleaded. "Please don't kill me! I know where Heihachi is, I can take you there!"

Bryan was hesitant. He wanted to kill the bastard, but he offered info on Heihachi's whereabouts which can be very useful to the mission. He stood there for a moment while his hand still gripped the man's throat to weigh his options.

Nina thought that the one-eyed man was a weak, pathetic asshole. He had no problem torturing and maiming her but when the tables are turned, he can't handle it and squealed so quickly. She hated this man for all that he put her through. Nothing would make her happier than to watch him squirm and die.

"Kill him."

Bryan looked at Nina, he was surprised by her request.

"Kill him." She repeated more sternly.

Bryan studied her. She looked deathly serious and vicious at the same time. It was obvious to him that she wanted this man dead. Bryan figured that this one-eyed man was probably the one that tortured her and the cold-blooded assassin desperately wanted pay back.

Bryan turned his attention to the man and smiled wickedly. "Well, you heard the lady." He shrugged.

The one-eyed man shook his head in protest and tried to beg some more but he couldn't get the words past his throat as Bryan slowly squeezed harder. Bryan gradually increased the pressure of his grip and they both watched as the man flail desperately.

Bryan and Nina were elated at the other man's desperation and fear. They both smiled evilly and waited to hear the climax. Bryan tightened his grip and an audible 'pop' can be heard throughout the room.

The man's body went limp. His eye rolled to the back of his head and blood began to trickle out his mouth. Bryan tossed the body aside and Nina watched as it slumped lifelessly on the floor. She was pleased that this horrible man is now dead.

Bryan quickly walked back to Nina with his knife in hand. It was time to cut her free and escape this place. He was certain that more of Heihachi's goons were on their way if they weren't there already. They needed to leave, and quick.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_Yup, this chapter was pretty violent but, I wanted to show how bad-ass and tough Nina can be. I also wanted show how similar she is to Bryan. She can be just as evil and sadistic as Bryan when she is pushed to the edge. Next chapter will have less violence and more fluff. Well, laterz!_


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

_~ Walking in Twilight ~_

* * *

Bryan quickly cut Nina free from her seat then hurriedly walked to the door to take a look outside. He stood by the door frame and scanned the open field, using his enhanced vision to see more clearly in the dark. It looked like the coast was clear. He turned his attention to Nina and realized that she was truly in bad shape.

Nina wearily got up from her seat and began to limp towards the door. She winced in pain with each step she took. Her injured leg was slowing her down.

Bryan thought that this was bad. There was no way for them to escape easily while she was in her current state.

He pulled out one of his smaller firearms from his belt. "Hey Nina, catch." He tossed the firearm to Nina. She caught it haphazardly, nearly stumbling to the floor.

Bryan walked over to Nina then turned around and squatted, exposing his back to her. "Hop on." He said simply.

"What!" Nina said astounded. There was no way she was going take a piggyback ride from Bryan Fury. She refused to disgrace herself more than she already had. She wanted to escape this horrid place using her own strength and will; she did not want to rely on his assistance anymore.

"Come on Nina, you can't walk with that gimp leg of yours."

"I refuse, I can walk just fine." She said firmly.

Suddenly, Bryan heard cars pulling up off in the distance. He thought more of Heihachi's men had arrived.

"Nina, we don't have any fuckin' time for this! Just get on!" He yelled angrily. Nina remained stubborn and refused to comply with his request.

Bryan stood up and sucked his teeth in anger. "Fine, have it your way Nina." He muttered.

He picked up Nina and hoisted her over his shoulder then began to walk out of the cabin. Nina felt shocked and violated. She yelled at him in protest.

"Put me down, you asshole!" Nina ignored all the pain she was feeling and tried to wiggle herself free. She pushed against Bryan's back for more leverage, but nothing worked.

Bryan's armed gripped tightly around Nina's legs. He was confident that she wasn't going anywhere. Even though Nina's antics slightly annoyed him, he did enjoy feeling her body move about on his shoulder. He felt like he was a caveman returning to his den with his prize. Bryan smiled shrewdly as he continued to walk across the field.

Bryan saw a few of Heihachi's men off in the distance and began to quicken his pace. "Be ready with that gun Nina, I see fresh meat."

The men spotted Bryan and Nina and began to shoot at them. Bryan ran towards them and punched one of the men with his free hand.

Nina's body jerked around while Bryan fought off the men. It was very uncomfortable and painful but she tried her best to remain focused. As Bryan fought, Nina noticed that two men were approaching from behind. She lifted up her gun and awkwardly aimed and fired. She managed to shoot both of the men dead.

Bryan kicked and punched the last man until he was rendered unconscious. He looked around and noticed that few more goons were running towards them. He decided that it was time for him and Nina to disappear. He quickly ran towards the trees while the men shot at them from behind.

Bryan entered the dark, thick, forest. Some of the goons followed them. Nina shot blindly into the dark while Bryan ran. She hoped to at least scare them off.

Bryan continued to run through the forest until they could no longer hear their enemies yelling or their gunfire. He slowed his pace and walked when he was convinced that they have lost their pursuers.

They remained quiet for a while as Bryan walked. The only sounds they heard were from various animals and insects of the forest.

"Okay, you can put me down now." Nina demanded angrily. She was secretly grateful that Bryan rescued her. She even trusted him more after this chaotic event. However, she thought it was humiliating being carried off this way. She thought she was better than this.

"I can't do that now, we have a long way to go." Bryan stated flatly.

"I don't care! I can walk on my own!" She screamed loudly.

"Would you shut the fuck up? Do you want those bastards to hear you?" He muttered angrily.

"Then put me down you Neanderthal." Nina spat.

For once, Bryan rolled his eyes. This wasn't the time for them to have an argument and he thought Nina was acting like a stubborn child. He ignored her request and continued to walk through the dense forest.

Nina grew angry and started to punch his back in frustration.

"Come on Nina, you're acting like a fuckin' kid." Bryan spat angrily.

Bryan was distracted by Nina's weak onslaught and lost his bearings. He tripped and they both tumbled down a steep hill. They were hit and bruised by the forest foliage as the rolled down. Eventually, they stopped.

Bryan groaned and slowly sat up and realized that he was bleeding from his abdomen. He examined his wound closely and discovered that it was just a scratch, a bad one, but a scratch nonetheless.

Nina tried to move and felt shockwaves of pain course through her. She slowly stood up, wincing in pain as she did so. She still managed to stand up on her own two legs again. She looked over at Bryan and noticed that he was staring angrily at her. She also noticed that he was bleeding from his stomach.

"You win Nina." He stated angrily then he turned and began to walk away. He was irritated by the woman's behavior and started to question why he even bother to save her. He also thought that his actions were very unlike him. Rescuing people, even women, were never on his 'to-do' list.

He always acted lewdly with a woman that catches his eye without giving much thought. It was fun to him. Nina was no exception; however, after spending a week with her, he had to admit that Nina had grown on him somehow. These feelings were very foreign to him.

Nina began to walk and felt a surge of pain go through her legs. She hobbled behind Bryan. She struggled with each step but tried her best to keep up and ignore the pain.

Nina started to feel guilty as she continued to follow Bryan. She was concerned about the gash across his stomach and knew she was to blame for it.

She also regretted the way she treated him. Bryan can be intimidating and scary at times, however, he had been very cooperative ever since their journey began. He was helpful and even nice in his own, strange way. He had even risked his own safety to rescue rescued her and all she ever repaid him with was anger, distrust, and hatred. Even though he can be lewd and crass at times, he still did not deserve her cold treatment. Nina regrets her actions but was too proud to apologize.

They quietly continued to walk through the dense forest. Bryan purposely slowed his pace so Nina could keep up. He was aware that Nina was in terrible pain but he said nothing nor did he offer help. After surviving her little fit of defiance, he begrudgingly accepted her demand to walk unaided.

Bryan noticed a large branch blocking their path. He carefully stepped over it and continued to walk.

"Watch your step." He warned.

Nina didn't see the branch. She tripped over it and landed hard on the ground. She yelped loudly in pain. Bryan turned quickly and looked at her. He was concerned but didn't come to her aid. Nina sluggishly stood up and limped to a nearby tree. She leaned on it for extra support. Pain course through her body once more and she almost couldn't bear it.

"Can't say I didn't warn you." He said apathetically.

"I know, but I didn't see it." Nina said while shuddering in pain.

Bryan suddenly remembered that his vision is enhanced. He could see clear as day while walking through the forest. He forgot Nina could not see as clearly as he.

"I should warn you sooner next time."

"What do you mean?" Nina questioned.

"I forgot that your vision is not as good as mine." Bryan pointed to his eyes. "Cybernetic enhancements." He stated simply.

Nina let out a tired sigh. She really felt helpless now. Not only was she practically immobile, she was also visually impaired while walking in this thick, dark forest. "How much longer do we have to go?" She questioned tiredly.

"Roughly, one and a half miles."

"Really? Why did you park the car so far?"

"To avoid attention." He said reasonably.

"Come on, let's get to the car before those assholes find it." Bryan said as he began walking away.

Nina tried to continue following him, but the pain was too unbearable. She didn't want to admit it, but she really wanted that piggy-back ride right about now. She was still did not want to ask for his help, but as she saw Bryan slowly walk away, she decided it was time to swallow her pride.

"Bryan." She called out to him, her voice was quiet.

Bryan stopped and looked at her quizzically.

"I don't think I can walk anymore." She said resignedly.

Bryan said nothing. He was inwardly happy that she had finally given up. She was a stubborn woman but he liked her defiant attitude. It reminded him of himself.

He walked over to Nina then turned around and squatted like he did before. Nina timidly wrapped her arms around his neck and Bryan put an arm around each of her legs. Bryan stood up and began to walk at a much quicker pace.

"I hope you're relaxed back there." Bryan said and smiled.

Nina said nothing. She felt embarrassed and a little confused. She remembered feeling so intimidated and frightened by this man roughly a week ago. Now she is not scarred and even felt safe whenever she is near him.

"How's your wound." Nina asked quietly. She remembered seeing it bleeding a moment ago.

"Don't worry, it's a scratch." He said and smiled. He was surprised the cold-blooded Nina was actually concerned about him.

Bryan continued to run through the forest until saw the car. The car was parked alongside the road. He stopped running before he reached it. He saw a few of Heihachi's goons roaming around the car.

"Stay here. I'll get rid of the assholes." Bryan squatted to let Nina off his back. Then he immediately ran towards the car. Nina took out her gun; she was ready to shoot any thug that might come to attack her.

Nina quietly sat and waited. She suddenly heard the sounds of a fight going on. She heard men screaming and shots being fired. The noises went on for a few minutes before the forest fell silent again.

She heard footsteps approaching and she raised her gun; ready to fire. But she was relieved to discover that it was only Bryan.

"Coast is clear." He said and smiled. His face was splattered with fresh blood.

Bryan bent down and picked up Nina. Nina felt extremely uncomfortable, their faces where mere inches from each other.

Bryan carried her to the car. Nina noticed that the doors where already open. Bryan gently placed her in the passenger seat and shut the door. Then he walked over to the driver side and entered the car. He picked up a napkin and tried to wipe the blood off his face and hands.

He looked at Nina and smiled cleverly. "I think your knight deserves a reward for his good deeds."

Nina sighed loudly. "You just don't stop huh?" she asked tiredly.

Bryan chuckled as he started up the car and turned on the headlights.

"Not yet huh? Well I'm sure I'll get it soon enough."

Bryan revved the car a few times before speeding off into the darkness.

* * *

**_A/N_**

_Well that's all folks! Chapter nine and ten was supposed to be one chapter but then I decided to split it into two parts. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it and stay tuned for the next chapter._


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

_~ Silent Inhibitions ~_

* * *

A helicopter flew through the night sky. Hints of daylight were starting to appear on the horizon. The helicopter stopped and hovered in place, high above a clearing in the forest. It slowly descended and landed near a riverbed. The pilot turned off the engine and the propellers slowed to a stop.

A few of Heihachi's men exited the helicopter with Jane. The men escorted her and they walked alongside the nearby river that leads into a very large cave. They journeyed inside the cave while using their flashlights to help guide the way. Their destination was roughly a mile away.

Jane followed the men. There were bodyguards walking both in front and behind her. They kept a close eye on her; making sure she doesn't disappear from their sight again.

She desperately wanted to escape, but something more important needed to be addressed before she could attain her freedom.

Heihachi must be stopped and she cannot allow his plans to succeed. His aspirations were beyond devious, they were downright evil and risked the lives of many innocent people. A new war will start if his plans were permitted to continue. Those monstrous things she was forced to create with Dr. Abel needed to be destroyed, and quick.

She was happy Nina gave her cellphone number to her. Even though she had the number saved on her phone, Jane continued to repeat the number mentally until it was committed to memory. Nina and Bryan were the only ones who could save her and stop Heihachi. Her faith rested with them and she was determined to help them any way she could.

Jane and the group of men started to see a faint orange glow of light, signaling that they were close to their destination. They eventually reached an underground dock. They walked past several boats that were tied to piers. They climbed a flight of wooden steps that lead to a large, steel door and waited as one of the men punched in a code. The door buzzed opened and they entered.

The guards escorted Jane down the dank, filthy corridors of the base. The hallways were very cramp and narrow. It almost seemed like they were walking through a rusty hull of a ship.

The group continued to walk until they reached Jane's living quarters. The guards opened the door and shoved Jane inside. She stood there and quietly listened until she heard an audible 'click' of the steel door. She was trapped. The guards had locked her inside of her windowless prison. She highly doubted that Heihachi would ever allow her to leave the base again. She was suddenly overcome with sorrow and cried silently in the corner of her room.

* * *

One of Heihachi's men hurriedly walked through the dirty halls of the underground base. The man was under a lot of stress and felt very nervous. He had some bad news to deliver, very bad news. He navigated the narrow halls until he reached a door that was guarded by two men. The guards stepped aside, allowing the man to knock on the door. He waited for a response, but received none. Sweat dripped down his forehead as he pulled the door open and cautiously entered the room.

The large room was very different from the others and did not resemble the rest of the base at all. It was as if he stepped into another world. The room was fashioned and made to look like a traditional Japanese dojo.

He scanned the place while he walked. There was wood everywhere. The floors consisted long planks of dark wood and thick wooden beams were used to help prevent the ceiling from collapsing. He saw Heihachi sitting quietly on the floor at the center of the room. He looked like he was in deep meditation.

The man swallowed hard, not knowing how he should approach the situation, but he needed to deliver this message to him. He stood nervously behind his boss unsure of what to do to gain his attention.

"Why do you disturb me?" Heihachi asked angrily.

"Um, sir, uh…" The man stammered.

Heihachi grew impatient. "Spit it out already!" He yelled and glared at the man.

"We were attacked sir, by two people, a man and a woman. They've killed a lot of out men." The man blurted out nervously.

"What!" Heihachi stood up and screamed at him.

"They were after Jane, but we stopped them. We've brought her back, she's locked in her room right now sir."

Heihachi growled angrily and kicked the man clear across the room. He slammed against a wall before hitting the ground. He lay unconscious at the far corner of the dojo. Heihachi stormed out of his makeshift sanctuary and walked through the corridors to a large science lab.

He didn't know who it was that attacked his men, but he had an idea who it might be. He was so close to achieving his goals and he did not want anyone ruining his plans. It was time for him to take some drastic measures in order to prevent that from happening.

"Abel! Where are you!" He screamed as he walked through the dimly lit lab. Abel did not respond. Heihachi continued to walk until he saw the crotchety old man sitting by his desk. He was studying and writing notes while muttering to himself.

"Didn't you hear me call you!" He sneered.

Abel was annoyed. He was busy conducting important research and didn't want to be bothered with trivialities. "Go away! Can't you see I'm busy!"

Heihachi was infuriated by the doctor's arrogance. He reached over the desk and picked up the elderly man by the collar of his lab coat. Abel's thick glasses slid down his hooked nose. He pushed it back up with his finger and stared at the angered Heihachi indifferently. His mind was too preoccupied with his work to be in fear of this man.

"Listen to me you crazy old fool. That project you and that woman are working on, I want you to program and activate them now!"

"Wh-What!" Abel stated in shock. "We can't activate them! They haven't been sufficiently tested yet!"

"Well now is the perfect time to do so." Heihachi stated gruffly as he let go of the doctor's collar. "I want them patrolling the exterior of the base as soon as possible." He stated sternly as he exited the lab.

Abel fixed his lab coat and quickly got to work. He didn't know what was going on, nor did he care, but was mildly curious to see how his creations turned out.

* * *

Nina groaned softly as she opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry and it took a moment for it to clear up. Her body ached tremendously and she felt disoriented. She didn't know where she was.

She quickly realized that she was lying down on a bed in a very cold room. She didn't know how she got there. The last thing she remembered was driving in the car with Bryan. She figured that she had fallen asleep in the car and Bryan must have carried her here.

She lifted her head slightly off the pillow to look around. She figured it was night since the room was almost dark. It was dimly lit by the cool glow of a television. A clock that hung above the television indicated that it was two in the morning.

Nina wearily looked across the room and saw Bryan lying on a bed across from her. He was sleeping on his stomach with an arm dangling off the side of the bed. He was snoring loudly.

Nina suddenly turned away embarrassed. She realized Bryan was wearing nothing but his boxers. She thought that it was very inappropriate to dress that way around a woman. But knowing, Bryan he couldn't care less about manners, and etiquette. He simply did what he wanted without caring about what's right or wrong.

Nina sighed heavily. Somehow she and Bryan were sharing a room again and needless to say, she wasn't too pleased with it. She no longer had her privacy. She needed to use the bathroom and knew that her journey there will be a painful and uncomfortable one to make with her wounded leg.

She suddenly heard Bryan shifting around in his bed. Nina turned her head to face him and pretended to be asleep. She pulled her blankets high enough so he wouldn't see her looking at him.

Bryan slowly sat up and sleepily blinked his eyes while passing a hand through his hair. Nina couldn't help but smile. She thought it was cute, but felt ashamed for feeling that way. She felt more ashamed that she was secretly staring at the almost naked man but she couldn't suppress the urge to do so.

She continued to watch him as he groggily walked into the bathroom. The bathroom was a few feet past Bryan's bed. Nina couldn't see inside but knew that he turned on the bathroom light. She saw the light reflected off the wall, opposite the bathroom.

Suddenly, Nina heard him use the toilet. She frowned under her covers, feeling very disgusted. Bryan was urinating with the door wide open and Nina heard every last drop. What was even more disturbing was that she didn't hear him wash his hands or flush the toilet.

Nina observed Bryan as he crawled back into his bed. She waited silently for him to fall asleep. She needed to use the bathroom but wanted to use it without him knowing.

She knew the coast was clear when she heard Bryan snoring loudly again. She winced through the pain as she slowly stood up and began to limp. She realized she was still wearing the clothes she wore when she was kidnapped. Nina felt very filthy and wanted to shower. She saw her suitcase on the floor, near her bed. She quickly picked out a change of clothes then limped towards the bathroom and entered. She made sure to turn the lock on the door.

She never had to share a room or an apartment with a man before, but if living with one was anywhere similar to this, she would gladly stay single forever, she thought. Nina looked away, feeling thoroughly grossed out as she flushed and lowered the seat of the toilet.

Bryan lifted his head drowsily. He thought he heard something but wasn't sure. He looked across the room and noticed that Nina wasn't in her bed. He was a little bit surprised. She slept for nearly an entire day and now she was awake. He stood up and looked around the room. He figured she was in the bathroom since he noticed that the light was on. He thought that she might need some help.

"Hey Nina, are you alright in there?" He asked as he absent-mindedly turned the door knob and entered the bathroom.

Bryan was taken aback at the sight he saw and a devilish smiled curled on his lips. Nina was sitting on the toilet pants-less. He was a little disappointed that she still had her shirt on though.

"Whoops…. The lock must be broken." Bryan said shrewdly as he ogled Nina.

Nina was clearly horrified; her face was frozen in shock. She instantly grabbed a bar of soap that rested on the sink next to her.

"Get out you asshole!" She screamed as she angrily and threw the bar of soap at him. Bryan quickly shut the door before the soap could hit him. He heard it 'thunk' when it hit the door. Bryan laughed as he heard Nina scream expletives at him.

"Come on Nina, it was an accident." He reasoned playfully.

"I don't care, you should've knocked first!"

"I'm not used to doing all that shit." He said and chuckled as he stood in front the door. "I just wanted to know if you were alright." Bryan smiled but the words sounded odd to him as they passed through his lips. Feeling concerned or caring for someone other than himself was very strange and unlike him.

Nina sighed loudly while she brushed some loose strands of hair off her face. It was weird knowing Bryan worried about her, but it made her happy in some way.

"I'm fine." She said flatly. "… Just go back to bed."

"Alright." Bryan passed a hand through his hair feeling a bit befuddled but amused at the same time. He slowly walked back to his bed and lay down.

Nina still sat on the toilet, her faced burned with embarrassment. She wanted to brush the humiliating thoughts aside and decided it was time to shower.

* * *

It was ten in the morning. Bryan and Nina quietly sat in their beds while eating breakfast. The television was on and they watched the morning news. The news was in Portuguese and they didn't understand a word of what was being said but still watched anyway.

Suddenly, they saw images of the tall office building they have snuck into and destroyed few days ago. Bryan and Nina stopped eating and attentively watched the screen. They flashed images of blood stained walls and floors. They even showed bullet holes that lined the walls.

They continued to listen to the reporters talk in their native tongue and wished that they could understand what was being said. Nina sighed in relief as the report ended. She was happy that their faces were not shown in the morning news.

"Too close, huh?" Bryan said and smiled.

"They must have not found any clear photos of us in the security footage…. Not yet at least." Nina stated wearily.

"So what's the plan?" Bryan questioned as he took another bite of his food.

"I don't know, I guess we'll wait."

"Playing the fuckin' waiting game again Nina?" Bryan groaned.

"Well, there's nothing to do. We have no leads. Jane said she'll help us. She has my number. So we have to wait for her to contact us." Nina tried to reason.

Bryan grunted angrily.

"And besides, I'm still not completely better. I can use an extra day. We'll figure out what to do if she does not contact us by tomorrow morning." Nina stated calmly as she continued to eat her food.

* * *

The day passed by slowly. Bryan was extremely bored and Nina drifted in and out of consciousness due to the pain killers she was taking.

She was inwardly amazed at how different she felt about Bryan. She remembered the first time she had to share a room with him. She was completely frightened and intimidated by him but now she feel comfortable and even safe when he's around. She thought it was such a drastic turnaround. However, she still thought Bryan is an asshole, but he was a tolerable one.

Nina had awoken from one of the many naps she took that day. She saw Bryan doing sit-ups in the middle of the room. He was probably keeping himself busy, she thought. He was only wearing his boxers again. She silently continued to watch him while feeling embarrassed doing so.

He takes pride of his prowess and strength. He made sure to keep his body in top form by working-out every day. His body was muscular and well-defined. Even though he had scars all over his body, including his face, Nina thought that Bryan was somewhat good-looking in a rough kind of way.

Nina was suddenly flushed with embarrassment as she had an epiphany. She quickly realized that she was attracted to this brutish man. She shot up from her bed from the shock of her realization. No way was she attracted to this vulgar, egotistical asshole. She refused to believe it. She normally dated men who were more courteous and well-mannered despite the fact that they tend to be boring.

Bryan stopped his exercises when he saw Nina quickly sat up from her bed. A look of astonishment was plastered on her face.

"Having a bad dream, huh?" He grinned.

"Yeah." Nina sighed, trying to calm herself. "I guess you can say that." She said nervously.

Bryan stared at her curiously for a moment; he was completely baffled by her behavior. "You know, sometimes it's hard for me to figure out what's going on in that pretty little head of yours."

He continued doing his sit-ups. Nina quickly glanced at him and frowned. "Why are you dressed like that?" Nina said angrily.

Bryan smiled slyly at her. "What do you mean?"

"You're in your underwear."

"What? Would you rather see me with less?" He leered at her.

"That's inappropriate." She stated flatly.

Bryan chuckled. "It's only fair." He shrugged. "I did see yours last night." He smiled at her deviously.

Nina was furious but refused to show it. She returned Bryan's smile with one of her own. "That's true. However, I won't be able to see it anyway since I don't have a microscope handy." She sneered.

Bryan laughed as he stood up from the floor. He always enjoyed having these little spats with Nina. She always provided him with a good laugh.

"I'll get us some dinner after I've showered." He said and smirked.

Nina watched him as he entered the bathroom and smiled. She enjoyed having these silly conversations with him. His behavior was both ridiculous and amusing to her.

* * *

It was the next morning. Bryan and Nina repeated the routine they've done yesterday. They both quietly sat and watch the morning news while eating breakfast together.

Nina was feeling a lot better. Most of her pain was gone. Her leg was getting better and she could almost walk on it normally. She was happy that she was able to take her time and recover after everything she had been through.

They didn't hear anything from Jane yet and they didn't know whether they should continue waiting for her call or figure out another way to find Heihachi's base. They both decided that they would discuss it after breakfast.

Images of the destroyed office building were shown on the television again. Bryan and Nina eagerly watched while they ate. Suddenly two images appeared on the screen, side by side. It was two blurry and distorted photos. They were hard to make out but Nina knew it was photos of them.

"I guess the jig is up." Bryan stated nonchalantly as he continued eating his food.

"We've got to get out of here." Nina muttered nervously. Bryan silently agreed.

They both quickly finished their meals and collected their belongings. They packed up the trunk of their car and drove. They were wanted criminals. Their undercover operation was blown and now their faces were plastered on television sets all throughout Brazil.

They didn't know where they were headed, but they knew they had to get far away from the little motel they were staying at. As they drove aimlessly down a road, Nina's phone rang. She looked at it to see who was calling her, but the number was hidden. She decided to answer anyway.

"Who is this?" Nina asked sternly.

"Nina, it's me, Jane." She whispered.

"Jane!" She said astonished. Bryan was surprised and listened intently to her conversation.

"Yes, I don't have much time so I'll say this quick." Jane whispered nervously over the phone. "You have to meet a man very early tomorrow morning. He can take you very close to Heihachi's base. He'll also explain everything to you. He's a very good friend of mine. I'm going to text you the information. Please meet him on time." Jane paused for a moment. "I'm counting on you Nina."

The phone went silent and Nina grew anxious.

"Hello? Hello!" She yelled desperately on the phone hoping to hear Jane's voice, but to no avail. She realized that the call was disconnected. Nina cursed under her breath. She wanted to get some answers but was only left with more questions.

At least she knew what they had to do next. They had to remain low for the remainder of the day. Tomorrow they will meet the man who not only knew where Heihachi was hiding, but also had all the answers to her questions. Tomorrow will be a very productive day and Nina couldn't wait for it to arrive.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_I hope you guyz liked this chapter, it had a lot of fluff in it. Bryan and Nina are starting to feel comfortable around each other. I just hope that I don't have them acting too out of character. :)_


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

_~ Deadly Dilemma ~_

* * *

Abel was working furiously in his lab. He constantly darted back and forth between his notes and all of his equipment. One of his creations lay dormant under a blanket on an operation table. It rested under the surgical lights that hung from the ceiling. The bright lights illuminated the test subject and eerily lit the entire lab.

Heihachi stood in a corner and observe the mad scientist as he dashed about in his lab. He looked on intently. His resurrection and revival of power rested in this creation and he needed it to work. Jane stood next to him. She had guards that stood closely behind her. She was there to help the crazy doctor whenever he required her assistance.

Heihachi occasionally glanced over at Jane. He no longer trusted her. She had tried to deceive him on multiple occasions and he felt like a fool for constantly trusting the young woman. He tried to make her talk; give him some information. He wanted to know the names of the idiots who are trying to spoil his plans. No matter how hard he tried, Jane refused to speak. She's lucky, he thought. If it wasn't for this experiment, he would have killed her a long time ago. He was angry that he still needed her knowledge and her scientific expertise.

Jane was filled with sadness. She hoped Nina and Bryan would arrive soon before it's too late. She prayed the experiment is a failure. If it is a success, she would fear the worse for Nina and Bryan. She didn't think they would stand a chance against these monstrous things.

Abel walked over to a large computer desk that was littered with books and loose sheets of paper. He sat down by the computer and started to type quickly on his keyboard. When he was done, he quickly got up and walked over to the operation table. He looked at his creation eagerly; hoping that it will awaken.

A loud hum was heard throughout the lab as some of the electrical equipment powered up and began to work their magic on the creature that rested beneath the sheets. Suddenly it began to move. Abel was in awe. He watched his creation come to life, but he began to cautiously back away from the operation table. He was not sure what it might do.

The machines began to power down after their task was complete. Everyone looked on intently as the creature rose and sat up on the operation table. The sheet that was covering it slid off and dropped onto the floor. It swung its legs off the table and stood up in a very robotic manner. It turned and looked at Heihachi and Jane.

Jane gasped in horror. The creature looked far more frightening now than it did when it was unconscious. It was literally a mixture of man and machine. It was roughly seven feet tall and had a very thin frame. Human skin tissue partially covered the skeletal face and body of the creature. Wires jutted out of it shoulders and back which is connected to other parts of its body. However, the most frightening aspect of the creature was its eyes. They look sinister and evil. They were wide and glowed red.

Heihachi looked astounded by what stood in front of him. He slowly walked up to the creature, totally unafraid by its imposing presence. He wanted to get a closer look at it. The creature followed Heihachi with its eyes as he slowly approached it, but did nothing.

"This looks amazing doctor. It's working." Heihachi stated triumphantly as he examined the creature.

"We cannot be sure of that yet. We have to test it first to make sure it obeys commands and passes physical trials." Abel stated wearily as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"We'll have time for that later." Heihachi smiled evilly. "We're expecting a couple of guinea pigs to arrive, so you can conduct you tests then. Just activate the machines and have them patrol the base immediately."

Abel nodded and returned to his computer. He sat and began programming the creature.

Heihachi turned and walked back to where Jane was standing. He glared at Jane threateningly before returning his attention back at the crazy doctor.

"Do you need the woman to help you?"

"No, she'll only get in my way." Abel stated flatly.

Heihachi grunted as he looked at Jane. "Well, your heroes are as good as dead if they ever try to come here." He chuckled evilly.

"Take her back to her room." Heihachi commanded.

The guards grabbed Jane by her arm and escorted her out of the dimly lit lab.

Heihachi was elated. His plans were finally coming together and he couldn't wait to put them in action.

* * *

Bryan slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He had just awoken from a nap. He was sitting in the driver's seat of the car with the chair reclined. Bryan squinted as his eyes slowly adjusted to the bright light of the morning sun.

Bryan and Nina drove to the place where they are supposed to meet the mysterious contact. They decided to go there after receiving the call from Jane yesterday. Bryan had parked the car off the side of the road, behind some bushes in order to hide from the cops. They had spent the night there. There were no other safe places for them stay since they are now wanted criminals.

Bryan pulled his cellphone from his pocket to check the time. It was exactly eleven in the morning. It was time to meet the contact. He turned around to look at Nina who was sleeping in the backseat of the car.

Nina slept quietly. She was laying on her side in a very child-like manner. Her lips were parted and Bryan can see drool slowly dribbling out the side of her mouth. He thought it was amusing to find Nina in this way. She always comes off as being demure and sophisticated, but she slept in such an unladylike fashion.

Bryan chuckled to himself. He thought it was interesting how people can show different sides of themselves when they sleep. It made him wonder what he looks like whenever he slumbers.

Bryan reached over and gently shook her to get her to wake up. Nina sleepily blinked her eyes and sat up in her seat. She noticed that a side of her face felt oddly cold and wet. She quickly realized that she was drooling and shamefully wiped it off.

"You missed a spot." Bryan laughed as he pointed at a wet spot on the seat of the car.

Nina rolled her eyes. She was too tired to be bothered by Bryan's taunting. "Is it time to meet the contact?" She asked tiredly.

"Yeah, let's get what we need and go." Bryan said as he got out of the car.

Nina got out and followed Bryan to the trunk of the car. They both wore their combat uniforms. Bryan was wearing his blue, military pants that he loved to wear while Nina wore a tight, purple, camouflaged suit.

They both dug through their things and took any supplies that they needed. Nina notice that Bryan pulled out a strange metal container from his duffel bag. He quickly shoved it in one of his many pockets. It looked like a cigar case. Nina thought it was strange. She never saw Bryan smoke once ever since they started this journey. She was curious, but didn't bother to question him about it as there were more important things for her to worry about.

Bryan closed the trunk and they both strapped their weapon of choice across their backs. Bryan had his shotgun strapped to his back and Nina had a sniper rifle strapped to hers.

They both quietly walked deeper into the woods. Bryan saw a man sitting near a very wide river.

"Hey, I think I see our guy." Bryan whispered to Nina.

Nina looked and spotted him. She thought the man looked oddly familiar. He was dark-skin and had dreadlocks. As they got closer, she quickly realized who it was.

"You're Eddy Gordo, right?" Nina questioned the man.

Bryan looked a little surprise as the name rang a bell in his mind. "Yeah that's right. I remember you from the Tekken tournaments."

Eddy nodded and smiled. "Correct. I'm your mystery contact." He said as he stood up. "It's nice to see you guys again." Eddy smiled and shook their hands.

"How do you know Jane?" Nina questioned.

Eddy chuckled a little. "Let's get on the boat first and then I'll answer all of your questions."

"Boat?" Nina questioned incredulously.

"Yeah, that's how I'll take you to Heihachi's base." He said and smiled reassuringly.

Eddy began to walk and gestured them to follow. They quietly walked alongside the riverbed until they came across a small speed boat. The boat rested on the riverbed with its engine raised.

"Well, here we are." Eddy said and smiled at them.

"This dinky little boat will take us inside Heihachi's base?" Bryan questioned skeptically.

"Well, not inside, but close enough to it. The place I'm dropping you off at is ten miles away from Heihachi's base. It'll be dangerous for me to carry you any closer than that. So you guys would have to hike the rest of the way."

Eddy walked over to the rear of the small boat and began to check the engine to make sure everything is in working order. "Well, hop on. We have a long journey ahead. It'll take a couple of hours to get to our destination."

Nina walked over to the side of the boat and tried to pull herself onto the tiny ship. She was having a lot of trouble finding a good grip. Bryan smiled in amusement. He watched the little Nina Williams struggle repeatedly to climb aboard the ship. He heard her huff in frustration.

Bryan quietly snuck behind and hoisted her over the railing of the boat. Nina yelped in surprise as she tumbled onto the ship. Bryan laughed loudly.

Nina quickly sat up and glared down at the scared man angrily from over the railing. "You asshole! I didn't ask for your help!"

Bryan shrugged and smirked. "It looked like you needed it to me."

"Hey Bryan, can you help me push the boat into the river?" Eddy interjected before Nina could say anything else back to the jerk. She sat in her seat and crossed her arms heatedly.

Bryan helped Eddy push the boat into the river and they both quickly hopped aboard. Eddy started the engine and began to steer the tiny ship towards their destination. They traveled upstream through the thick forest for a while. The atmosphere was calm and quiet. Nina thought it was the perfect time to get some answers.

"So how do you know Jane?" She questioned.

Eddy answered her while he continued to steer the boat. "I met her eight months ago in the city. I didn't know her but she knew me. She approached me claiming to be the creator of the Jack robots. I didn't believe her at first but she quickly provided me with proof.

She asked for my help. She told me everything; she said she was kidnapped and that Heihachi is still alive and planning to start a new war. After hearing all of this and doing some research of my own, I decided to help her. We've kept in contact with each other ever since."

"Wait a minute, don't tell me you're the one who originally tipped us off?" Nina probed.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Bryan asked perplexed.

"A few months ago, we have received a mysterious letter at G-Corp. It stated that Heihachi is alive and well in Brazil. We didn't know what to make of it, but it was the reason why we started our own investigation on the matter which lead us to conduct this mission together." Nina explained.

"You're correct. I was the one that written and mailed that letter." Eddy turned and smiled. "I knew Kazuya must've sent reinforcements when I saw that office building destroyed in the news, but I didn't think he'll only send the two of you." Eddy questioned.

"This is a joint operation." Nina clarified. "Lee sent him to tag along. Apparently neither of those brothers wants Heihachi's plans to succeed so they sent us both to dismantle it. This mission was supposed to be done covertly but that quickly went out the window when we decided to sneak into that building."

"I see." Eddy said bemused. "Well it doesn't matter anymore. Where you guys are going, you wouldn't have to worry about the police, but there is something far scarier there."

And what is that?" Bryan queried.

"As you may know, Heihachi is trying to regain his lost empire but he also wants revenge. Kazuya left him to die in a room of detonating Jack-five robots. Heihachi was very upset by this and wanted to create a synthetic army of his own. He believes it to be the key to his uprising. Jane and Dr. Abel were working on this and from what I heard, those machines are already operational. They are supposed to be far more superior than any of the Jack robots."

Nina looked down feeling a little concerned. If those machines are up and running they would surely have to fight them, she thought to herself. She never had to face something like this before. She wondered how strong these machines could be and if she and Bryan can really take them on.

Bryan saw the look of doubt plastered on Nina's face. He pats her on the shoulder reassuringly and smiled. "Don't tell me you're worried over a few dumb machines?"

Nina looked up at Bryan and smiled deviously. "Of course not. They can't be that much different from the Jack five robots." She said feigning bravery.

"Well I hope you guys are well prepared. You must stop Heihachi. I personally do not want to see another war happen. The lives of many innocent people are relying on you two." Eddy interjected.

Nina sighed tiredly and Bryan blankly stared out the boat. They both were lost in thought. Nina suddenly felt stressed. A lot of people were depending on her and she honestly did not know what the outcome of her efforts will be.

Bryan felt eager. He wanted to see what Abel's machines look like and test their strength. Just thinking about the feeble doctor made his blood boil. He thought he killed him after the fourth tournament and it angered him to know that he was still alive. The old man abandoned him and left him to die and now he wanted to return the favor.

The three traveled in silence the rest of the way. Bryan slept for part of their journey. Nina studied maps and mentally thought out their plan. They finally reached their destination after traveling up the river for a few hours.

"We're here." Eddy stated as he drove the boat up close to the river's edge.

Bryan woke up and hopped out the boat; he helped Eddy push it ashore. Nina jumped out the boat and landed safely on the ground.

"Heihachi's base should be ten miles north from here." Eddy said while he pointed in the direction they should go.

"What about you?" Nina questioned.

"This is as far as I'll go. I'm gonna rest here a bit and refuel the engine. Then I'm heading back. You guys should get going. Try and make it to the base before it gets dark."

"Alright." Nina said. "Thanks for the lift." She said and hurried off to catch up with Bryan who was already heading towards the base. Bryan waved at Eddy without turning around.

Eddy waved back. "Good luck you two."

* * *

Nina closely followed Bryan as they trekked through the dense foliage. She was happy that her leg was almost completely healed. She no longer needed piggy-back rides from the man. The memory made Nina blush a little.

Bryan's behavior was oddly chivalrous that night. It was a different side of him that she and probably no one else have ever seen before. All of the reports that she read and all of the things she heard about him painted a different picture of the man.

He was described as being murderous and sociopathic. While those claims were somewhat true, they did not completely encompass all as aspects of his persona. Bryan can be vicious and cruel when he's in the heat of a battle. However, he was more complex than that; he showed different sides of himself if the moment was right. He may be kind of strange but, he is grossly misunderstood by the people that know him.

Nina was happy to learn this. She was happy that her previous judgments of him were completely wrong. She smiled as she continued to follow Bryan.

Bryan threw a glance at Nina to see how she was doing. He noticed that she was smiling which made him suspicious. He slowed his pace and eyed her closely.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked curiously.

Nina was suddenly jolted back into reality. "Oh nothing, I'm just happy that this mission will be over soon." She lied and smiled nervously.

"Oh? So you're ready to fight Heihachi's new tin can army?" He sneered, feeling invigorated about the impending battle.

"Yeah, a lot of people are depending on us." Nina stated with a hint of concern in her voice.

Bryan grunted in agreement. His playful, cocky demeanor had dissipated and was replaced with a more serious one. He was focused on the task at hand.

Nina noticed this and decided that she should do the same. She brushed all of her worries and concerns aside; she needed to be focused if she wanted to successful. She would undoubtedly fail if her mind was clouded with negative thoughts.

They continued to hike through the hot, dense forest for several hours. They occasionally stopped and rested along the way. They were climbing up a steep hill when suddenly Nina saw Bryan quickly duck and lay on the ground at hill's crest. Nina quickly climbed and laid next to him.

"What is it?" She whispered nervously.

"Down there. I think I see those metal fuckers roaming about."

Nina pulled out her binoculars to get a closer look. She scanned the terrain below her and sure enough, she spotted one of the creatures. It looked tall and grotesque. The half skinned creature walked across the forest while holding a machine gun in one of its hands. They must be close to the base, Nina thought.

Nina scanned the forest some more and spotted another one in the opposite direction. She put down her binoculars feeling completely dumbfounded. She never imagined that these things would look so hideous. She swallowed hard as she turned to face Bryan who was staring at the creatures intently.

"So what do we do now?" She questioned.

"As much as I'd like to fight these toasters, I think it would be better to sneak around them." He smiled evilly.

"For some reason, I don't think that will work."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Bryan said passively.

"It would be better if I snipe them with my rifle." Nina suggested.

Nina removed the rifle from her back and attached a silencer on it. She quietly looked through the scope and took aim at one of the creatures. She wanted to shoot it in the head.

She steadied her hand and controlled her breathing. Bryan stared at her, curiously watching the assassin work her magic. Nina slowly exhaled while her finger attentively rested on the trigger. Just when she was about to pull the trigger, they heard a loud bang, like a shot has been fired followed by a huge explosion.

Bryan instinctively tried to protect Nina from the blast. He covered her as particles of dirt and grass fell on top them. After the debris had settled, Bryan and Nina quickly stood up and looked behind them and saw another one of the creatures standing a several yards away. It was holding a grenade launcher.

"Shit." Bryan cursed under his breath as he saw the machine quickly run towards them.

He quickly pushed Nina out of the way. The creature ran and dove towards Bryan and they both went tumbling over the crest of the hill.

Nina stood up and looked on in horror. Bryan and the machine stood up. He began fighting the thing. He feverishly threw punches. The machine was very fast, it dodge most of the blows, Bryan only manage to land a few.

Nina saw the other two other machines turn and slowly started to approach Bryan. Nina was worried. She quickly picked up her rifle and slid down the hill to help him.

Bryan angrily fought the tin can but it was too fast. He managed to connect a few of his attacks but they didn't faze the metal man at all. Bryan was exhilarated, these machines were tough and he liked a challenge.

Bryan smiled wickedly as he dodged one of machines attack and threw a punch of his own. The machine darted out the way and punched him twice in his stomach. The blows hurt immensely. Bryan couldn't remember the last time he felt pain like this. He smiled as he collapse on the ground and began to cough up blood.

The machine was about the kick the downed man but was stopped by a few bullets. It hit the creature in its stomach. Black, oily fluid began to drip from its torso. Bryan looked up and saw Nina running towards him. She jumped and kicked the monstrous thing in its chest, sending it slamming to the ground.

Nina stood up and was about to empty a few more rounds into the thing with her handgun but another machine tackled her before she could do it.

Bryan quickly tried to help Nina but the sound of machine gun fire stopped him. He quickly hit the ground again to avoid the barrage of bullets.

Bryan looked up cautiously and saw Nina kick the machine off of her. She fired her gun at the thing as she tried crawl off the ground. Bryan smiled. Nina was a lot tougher than he thought.

Bryan stood up after the gunfire stopped. He felt fresh blood trickle down his arm from a bullet wound. He ignored it and quickly ran to fight the creature before it could reload its gun.

Nina successfully got off the ground but she didn't know what to do. The machine swung angrily at her and she managed to dodge the attacks. It was still quick but it moved slower than before. Nina thought the bullets must have slowed it down somehow.

The machine pulled out its gun and began to fire. Nina started to run away but it followed while continuing to fire its weapon at her.

Bryan saw Nina disappeared into the forest with one of those machines following her. He needed to defeat this creature quickly so that he could help her. He fought harder with the tin man but nothing seemed to work.

He suddenly cursed under his breath when he noticed the downed machine from earlier slowly got up and began to approach him and the other machine. He needed to do something and quick.

Bryan continued to fight as the other machine got closer. He was hit a few more times by the machine. The pain was intense. His breath was ragged and he coughed up more blood. He felt like he was going to pass out, but he shook off the sensation and all the pain and continued to fight.

He had an idea, but he needed the other machine to get closer. He continued to brawl with the machine waiting for the other one to get close enough. When it was, Bryan removed a grenade from the belt of his pants and pulled the pin. He had a few seconds before the grenade explodes. He kept count as he quickly slid by the two machines and ran. He chucked the grenade towards them when he was far enough and hit the ground. He heard a loud explosion and felt debris as it hit him on his back.

Bryan stood up and saw the machines lying motionless on the ground. He wasn't sure if they were out for good but he didn't have time to check. He needed to find Nina and help her.

Bryan coughed up more blood. He was beginning to worry. Coughing up this much blood wasn't a good sign, he thought. He felt his body getting weaker. Bryan brushed his concerns aside as he quickly walked deeper in the forest. Right now, he needed to find Nina.

* * *

Nina furiously fought the creature in the middle of the forest. The machines attacks were getting slower and sloppier.

She quickly darted behind the thing and jumped on its back. She grabbed the wires that jutted out of its shoulder and pulled fanatically. The creature swung around, trying to get Nina from off its back.

Nina successfully pulled the wires from out and dismounted the creature. She quickly backed away from it and watched as the creature began to behave erratically.

Nina smiled. She discovered its weak spot. She pulled out her hand gun and fired repeatedly at the creature's head. It collapsed on the ground motionless. Nina continued to point her gun at the thing for a few seconds. She pocketed her weapon when she was confident that the thing was down for good.

She sighed, feeling relieved that her duel was over. Just as she was beginning to relax, she heard something shifting around in the woods. She quickly pulled out her gun and pointed in the direction the noise was coming from. She thought it was another one of those things.

She watched closely as the noise got closer. She suddenly saw someone appear from the bushes, it was Bryan. Nina sighed again and put away her gun.

She looked at Bryan. He looked like he was in terrible shape. He was filthy and was covered in dirt and blood. He walked wearily towards her.

Bryan smiled when he saw Nina. He also noticed one of the creatures lying dead on the ground. It looked like she didn't need his help this time. He really liked this woman. She was tough and ballsy when she needed to be. He really admired her.

Bryan felt like her was going to black-out and staggered a little, but he shook it off. Now wasn't the time for a nap.

"You've been a bad girl Nina. You ran away and left me there to fight those fucking things." He said hoarsely and grinned.

"I thought you could handle them on your own, after all, you are mister one-man army, right?" She said playfully and smiled even though she was deeply concerned about Bryan's well-being. He didn't look too good.

Bryan chuckled weakly as the world around him began to spin. "Yeah, good one Nina…"

Bryan suddenly stumbled backwards and collapsed on the ground while Nina looked on in horror. She quickly ran towards Bryan and knelt down beside him. She leaned and examined him closely. She rested her head lightly on his chest; trying to listen for a heartbeat, but instead heard the whirring sound of the perpetual generator that was installed in him some time ago.

Nina forgot he had the device and was immediately flustered. She didn't know how to help him since he wasn't quite human anymore. Nina continued to listen quietly. She heard Bryan breathing which was undoubtedly a good sign. He must have passed out, she thought.

Nina suddenly heard more sounds coming from the forest again. She knew it was more of those monstrous machines by the electrical sounds they made as they walked.

Nina grew nervous and didn't know what to do. She didn't think she could handle taking down more than one of those machines at the same time. However she couldn't just run away and leave Bryan defenseless.

She nervously shook Bryan, begging him to wake up but he did not respond. Nina breathed nervously as she heard the machines got closer with every step.

She desperately needed to think up a plan, and quick.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_Phew! This was a very long chapter, but I hope it was entertaining. And yes, I just had to squeeze Eddy into this story. I just couldn't have this story take place in Brazil without including him somehow. lol. Thanks for all the nice comments, you guys don't know how happy it makes me feel knowing someone out there is enjoying my little fan fiction! It makes me feel like I'm doing something right! Well, stay tuned for the next one! XD_


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

_~ Comfort in Chaos ~_

* * *

"Come on! Wake up dammit!"

Nina shook Bryan nervously, trying her best to wake the unconscious man, but he remained unresponsive. More of those grotesque things were coming and Nina seriously doubted that she could take on more than one at a time.

She needed Bryan now more than ever. He could have helped her take out these things, but now that he is out cold, she thought she didn't stand a chance. Conflicting thoughts raced through her. Her mind was telling her to run and hide while something else, something more powerful, told her to stay.

Nina remembered what Bryan said in the car several days ago, about the strong overpowering the weak. It was the doctrine that Bryan believed in wholeheartedly. It's what ruled his life. He was always determined to prove his strength and worth. He despised those who embrace weakness. In some way, she agreed with him.

Even though running away would be Nina's best chance of survival, she would be nothing more than a coward; a weakling. She did not want to be seen as such. She had strived and worked hard her entire life to be considered one of the top best assassins in the world. Nina decided if she wanted to be better than her sister, if she wanted to be considered Bryan's equal, she must stay and fight.

With new resolve, Nina pulled out her hand gun and quickly reloaded it. She pointed the gun in the direction where she heard the creatures approaching.

She stayed there at Bryan's side; refusing to run away and hide. That wasn't an option for her. Bryan had risked his life to save hers numerous times throughout their journey. She thought it was time to return the favor.

She slowly exhaled to calm herself and steady her hand. She waited until she saw the two creatures appear from behind the bushes.

They looked like they were in pretty bad shape. Their metal and skin looked burned and charred. They are probably the same two machines that Bryan fought earlier, Nina thought. They must have followed him through the forest.

Nina felt slightly relieved. These creatures were on their last leg, they would be easy for her to take down. The two machines moved very sluggishly, neither of them had weapons.

Nina stood up and fired a few rounds into one of them. The machine staggered and collapsed on the ground.

She ran towards the other one and kicked it down. She proceeded to pull the wires out from its shoulders. It began to move spastically. Nina shot it in the head a few times and it stopped moving. She watched as its blood-red eyes dimmed and flickered off. She repeated the process for the other one.

She ran back to Bryan after she finished dispatching the two machines. She noticed that it was beginning to get dark. She needed to find some shelter for the night. They couldn't afford to stay out in the open with those things roaming about.

Nina quickly searched the surrounding area until she found a tiny cave hidden behind some trees and bushes. The entrance was big enough for her and Bryan to squeeze through. She returned to Bryan and stared at him warily for a moment. The cave was a good distance away and she wasn't sure she could carry him there, but she was determined to try.

Nina took a moment to stretch and flex her limbs. She grabbed both of Bryan's hands and pulled him up in a sitting position. She knelt down beside and draped one of his arms across her shoulder. She placed an arm around his back and tried her best to stand up and carry the weight of the heavy man.

Every step she took was a struggle. There was a few times where she thought she would collapse, but she fought through it. She heard Bryan's boots dragged across the ground as she slowly trudged towards the cave.

She carefully laid Bryan on the ground when she reached the cave's entrance. Nina crawled inside the cave and slowly pulled Bryan inside by his arms.

The cave was narrow and cramped. There was barely enough room for them both. Nina put Bryan to sit-up; his back rested against the cave wall. Nina sat on the opposite side. She paused to catch her breath feeling thoroughly tired from the whole ordeal. She felt like they would be safe there for the night. She hoped that Bryan would recover and wake up soon.

It was strange how much her feelings had changed for Bryan in such a short amount of time. At the beginning of their journey, she was totally repulsed and irritated by the man, but now, she desperately wanted to save his life.

She didn't know how or when it happened, but somehow this strange, scarred man had left an impression on her. Perhaps it was when they were in the car, laughing at his ridiculous clothing or eating food together. Maybe it was when he came to rescue her and carried her through the forest. Or perhaps it happened the very instant their journey began. Nina wasn't sure but she knew something in her had changed.

Nina examined Bryan closely. He had cuts and bruises all over his body. She saw a bullet wound on his arm. She anxiously rummaged through her things until she found a small first-aid kit. She used a piece of gauze and some water to clean up the wound. Then she picked up a surgical needle and thread. She was about to close up the wound, but hesitated. Stitching up wounds was something she had never done before.

"Get a knife."

Nina was taken aback from hearing Bryan's voice. His voice sounded very weak and gravelly. Nina's eyes darted up to his. His eyes were slightly opened and he looked at her from the corner of them. He smiled weakly, but reassuringly at her. Nina returned his smile but she looked stunned as well. It was as if she had just witnessed a miracle happened.

Bryan chuckled softly by the glassy-eyed woman's expression. He never had someone worry about him before. It was a new experience for him and somewhere, deep inside, he liked it.

Bryan's body began to ache and his face furrowed in pain. It made Nina snapped out of her stupor. She quickly took out her knife. It was the same knife she was going to use to hurt Bryan several nights ago, now she will use it to help him.

Nina understood what Bryan was implying. She sterilized her knife with some rubbing alcohol then slowly and carefully attempted to extract the bullet with her blade. Nina was nervous, but she tried her best to get the bullet out of his arm. Bryan attentively watched her, his face flickered in pain as she did it.

Nina tried repeatedly. After a few attempts she finally got the metal pellet out of his arm then she carefully stitched up and bandaged the wound. Nina smiled feeling a great sense of accomplishment. It was her first time doing something like this, but she was sure Bryan was all too familiar with the process. Suddenly, Bryan began to cough. Nina noticed that he was coughing up blood.

"Hey, are you okay?" She said nervously as she looked at him.

Bryan groaned and Nina saw his eyes rolled to the back of his head then closed. He had passed out again.

Bryan suddenly began to shiver. Nina thought it was odd considering how hot it was in the forest. She leaned over and placed a hand on his forehead. It felt extremely hot. He had a fever. She realized that he was sweating profusely. He began to shake more violently and he was breathing heavily.

Nina grew increasingly more nervous and scared. It looked like Bryan was having a seizure. She suddenly thought that he might die. She cursed and panicked; not knowing what to do. She frantically searched her things looking for something, anything that would help him, but she couldn't find anything useful in her belongings.

Nina quickly began to search through all of Bryan's pockets. She found the strange metal cigar case she saw Bryan pulled out earlier when they were at the car. She anxiously opened the case and looked inside. The case did not contain cigars; it had several syringes that were wrapped in plastic. They were filled with a mysterious green liquid. Nina pulled one of the needles out of the metal case and examined it closely. She noticed the logo for Violet Systems was stamped on the needle.

Nina wasn't sure what the needle was for, but she thought it was her only chance to help Bryan. She quickly ripped the plastic wrapper off with her teeth and jammed the needle directly into his thigh. She pressed down on the needle until all the green fluid had disappeared. When it was empty, she pulled it out and tossed it aside and watched Bryan intently, hoping that his seizure would end.

Minutes passed and Bryan seizure slowly stopped and faded away. Nina felt his forehead again and realized that his fever was drastically reduced. He was breathing normally again. She figured the injection must have worked. Nina sighed; feeling relaxed once more. She hoped nothing else happens for the remainder of the day. She already had enough excitement to last her a lifetime.

She sat there quietly and looked outside the tiny cave. She watched as the forest slowly dimmed into night. Nina stayed up and kept watch for the entire night. She occasionally checked Bryan's temperature to make sure that it remains normal.

She also noticed that Bryan's wounds were healing very quickly. His bullet wound was almost completely healed. Nina thought it was strange but figure that the rapid healing was due to his cybernetic enhancements.

Nina hated to admit it, but despite Bryan's technical enhancements, she and Bryan were somewhat the same. They both were killers who take pride in their strength and despised weakness. They were also lone-wolves who hated working and being around others, but somehow fate had brought them together. As a result, Nina believed that a strange and unique bond was formed between the two of them.

The night slowly turned to morning. Nina had stayed awake for the entire night. She felt increasingly tired and needed some sleep but Bryan was still unconscious.

She blankly continued to stare outside the cave and wondered how far they were to Heihachi's base. She questioned whether they would make it in time to stop him or if it was already too late. After seeing those things roaming around in the forest, Nina was almost certain that Heihachi was very far along in his plans.

Nina was quickly pulled from her thoughts when she heard Bryan groaned. She turned and saw his eyes blinked open wearily. Bryan turned and looked at her tiredly. He was hungry and his throat felt extremely dry but he was feeling a lot better.

"Water." He muttered softly.

Nina grabbed her canteen, opened it and passed it to him. Bryan took it and guzzled the cool liquid quickly. It soothed his aching throat. After his thirst was satiated, he tiredly wiped his mouth with his hand and returned the canteen to Nina.

Nina stared at him warily. She was happy that he was awake but after witnessing what happened last night, she couldn't help but worry that the event would repeat itself. She seriously did not want to go through that again.

"What happened?" Bryan questioned as he cautiously looked around his new surroundings. His voice was still weak and raspy.

"You passed out yesterday and then I dragged you here. Your two friends were following you, but I took care of them." Nina smiled.

"Oh, really? You carried me here by yourself?" Bryan said feeling impressed by the woman's strength.

"Yes. You'd be a fool to underestimate my prowess." Nina said cunningly and smiled.

"Seems like you're tougher than you look." He stated simply. "That quality is very attractive in a woman." Bryan said seductively.

"Hmph!" Nina scoffed and looked away. "Well I see you're back to your normal self."

Bryan chuckled. He was inwardly happy to know that she is unharmed.

This journey had proved very interesting to Bryan so far. However, he never imagined that he would risk his life to save a woman.

All he could have thought about was Nina when he was fighting those machines. He remembered how he desperately tried to fight off those tin cans just to get to her. He wanted to make sure she was alright.

He thought that his behavior was odd. He never cared or gave a flippant thought about anyone before and he mainly kept to himself throughout his life, but something in him changed ever since he met Nina. She was a different creature from the rest. He knew this the very first day he met her in that airport terminal.

She was a mysterious curiosity to him and he quietly observed her throughout their journey. The similarities that they share were striking to him. He had never met someone like her before and over time, he had garnered some form of respect and admiration for the woman.

Bryan's stomach began to grumble.

"You got anything to eat." He questioned as he rubbed his stomach.

Bryan looked at Nina as she suddenly began to dig through her things. She pulled out a badly bruised apple from a small bag and handed it to him. The small piece of fruit looked almost inedible but Bryan bit into it anyway, he was grateful for whatever little nourishment it provided.

Nina pondered over what happened last night. She was curious about the strange metal case she found in one of his pockets. She wondered if that was the thing he was hiding in his duffel bag all along.

"You were in very bad shape last night." Nina said as she looked at him attentively.

"What do you mean?" Bryan glanced at her curiously as he chewed a piece of the apple.

"You had a fever and you were shaking pretty badly. I didn't know what to do; I didn't have anything that can help you until I found this in one of your pockets."

Nina held up the small metal case for Bryan to see. Bryan instantly stopped chewing the apple and swallowed. He looked at her suspiciously.

"What is it?" Nina questioned calmly.

Bryan looked away and smiled shrewdly. "It's my leash."

"Lee uses this to control you?"

"Yeah." He turned to look at her again. "I need it to live."

Nina let out a short gasp. Quite honestly, she had figured the medication was vital to him after what had transpired last night. She didn't want to believe it, but hearing him say it grounded the idea into reality.

"Those injections, they're stimulants. They're supposed to keep this device running properly."

"The perpetual generator?" Nina probed, she looked worried.

"Yeah, without it, it will weaken and I would die." Bryan stated nonchalantly.

"But how did that happened?" Nina looked shocked.

"I notice the device was acting strange, so I went running to Lee shortly after the fifth Tekken tournament. I had no one else to turn to. Abel had casted me aside, and I totally torched that bridge with Bosconovitch. Lee was my last chance. He agreed to help me, but of course it came with a price. I had to become his little lapdog. He designed that drug to keep the generator stable while he worked on a more permanent solution."

Nina looked away resignedly. She held on to the small metal case and wondered what might have happened if she had found it that night in the hotel. This is the thing she was searching for in that duffel bag and now it rested in her hand.

"You wanna hear something that's fucked up though?" Bryan chuckled.

Nina looked at him curiously.

"Lee had already created a device that will permanently solve my problem. It was sitting in his lab for months and he never told me. The fucker wants to keep me under his thumb. He knows, with that device, I wouldn't need him anymore." Bryan said and smiled evilly.

"How do you know it exists?"

"He showed it to me just mere hours before I left for the airport to meet you. He wanted to make sure that I'll get the job done. He promised to install the device if we are successful." Bryan said. His words were laced with hatred.

"I can't really trust the bastard will hold his end of the bargain, but what choice do I have?" Bryan said resignedly as he scratched his head.

"So what will you do if he doesn't fulfill his promise?" Nina's voice was full of concern.

"I don't know, I guess I'll still work for him until another opportunity comes around." Bryan said flippantly.

Nina felt troubled by what Bryan just said. What Lee was doing to him was very deceitful and it angered her, but then again, Bryan was no angel either. He had done many horrible things in his past. Perhaps he is reaping what he sowed, she thought. Nevertheless, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the scarred man.

Bryan turned and looked at Nina curiously. The cold-blooded assassin looked as though she was lost in thought. He eyed the metal container she was gripping in her hand.

"So what will you do with it?" He questioned.

"Huh?"

"The metal case." Bryan pointed. "It's what you were looking for that night, right? You didn't trust me so you needed something to control me with." Bryan looked at her slyly as he took another bite of his apple.

Nina looked down at the case inquisitively. "Yeah, you're right. I'm not used to working alongside others. I wanted to gain control of the situation and make sure I had your total obedience and cooperation."

Nina looked up at him and smiled cunningly. "But I don't think I need this anymore. I already have you wrapped around my finger."

Bryan was surprised by her comment. He nearly choked on the piece of apple he was chewing. He swallowed and laughed aloud. Nina laughed with him.

She handed him the metal container and Bryan placed it in one of his pockets. He made sure it was safe and secure.

Nina felt more relaxed. It seemed like Bryan was doing a lot better. She yawned. Her lack of sleep was catching up to her.

"You didn't get any rest last night did you?" Bryan queried. Nina responded by yawning again.

Bryan chuckled. "It's still early. You should get some sleep. I'll keep watch this time."

Nina smiled. "I'll take you up on your offer."

Nina sat down next to Bryan and rested her head back against the cave wall. Bryan looked outside and continued to eat his apple.

Minutes later, Bryan felt something lightly hit him. He looked over and saw that Nina was fast asleep. Her head was resting on his shoulder.

Bryan smiled and watched her as she slept. He had never met someone like her before. She was stubborn and brave, but more importantly, she had just saved his life.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_Wow! This chapter was filled with fluff. I wanted the romance between Bryan and Nina to be subtle. I hope I pulled it off here and I hope you guys enjoyed it! Stay tuned for the next one! XD_


	14. Chapter 14

**_WARNING!_**_ This chapter is nothing more than a big old LEMON! (a.k.a. sex scene) If you are uncomfortable reading this kind of stuff, feel free to skip it! You will not miss anything involving the main story._

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

_~Deviant Desires~_

* * *

Nina did not know why she did it.

She hadn't slept and she was exhausted after watching over Bryan last night. She sat next to him; her head rested against the cave wall. She was intending to get some sleep. But as she sat there, with her eyes closed, she was finding it increasingly difficult to do so.

Her mind swirled with conflicting thoughts, thoughts about her and Bryan. She traveled through and revisited all the memories and moments they shared together. She thought her mission with Bryan turned out very interesting. He was definitely not what she had expected.

At first, Bryan seemed intimidating to her. His past and his insensitive and rude behavior made her wary of the scarred man, but later on, she realized just how much they are alike. She secretly enjoyed his company, and it was also remarkable that Bryan was able to make her laugh and smile throughout their journey. It was something she wasn't acquainted with, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. Overtime, she learned that they make a great team.

However, she hadn't realized how much she cared for him until last night. She honestly thought that he was going to die. The thought of losing someone; a person whom she could wholly relate to, was frightening for her. It was at that moment when she discovered her feelings for Bryan went beyond mutual camaraderie.

As much as Nina wants to deny it, she was attracted to him. She had caught herself ogling Bryan on many different occasions. She was ashamed, but she couldn't help it, nor did she regret it.

Nina revisited those memories as she sat there quietly in the cave feigning sleep. She remembered staring at him in the gym and taking a peek at him through her sheets in the hotel. Bryan was attractive in a rough kind of way. He was very different from all the pretty-boys she was so used to dating. The memories made her heart flutter.

She suddenly wanted more from the man. She didn't want to simply sit beside him and sleep. After everything they had been through and nearly losing him last night, she wanted to be closer to him.

Nina pretended to fall asleep and let her head fall and rest on Bryan's shoulder. She admitted it was silly, but she wanted to be near him. She wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing or not, but she didn't care. She wanted to fulfill her instinctual desires.

She sat there quietly, with her head resting on his shoulder. She felt Bryan shift a little and she knew he was looking at her. Nina's heart began to race and she suddenly felt warm. She wasn't sure what Bryan would do. He could wake her thus ending the moment or let her be. She heard him chuckle softly. He did not try to wake her and Nina was grateful.

They sat there quietly for a while. The only noises they heard were from the plants and animals of the forest. Nina silently enjoyed this moment. She liked being this close to him, it was comforting to her.

"You're cute Nina… Pretending to be asleep to be near me? That's real adorable."

Nina jolted up; her face was red with embarrassment. She quickly glanced at Bryan. He eyed her seductively, a shrewd smile formed on his lips. Nina quickly looked away.

Bryan chuckled. He was amused by the woman's childish antics. It was very odd seeing this behavior from the often silent and serious woman, but he liked it. He was especially turned on by the fact that Nina was expressing interest in him. A feeling was slowly beginning to grow from the pit of his stomach.

Bryan was always attracted to Nina and he never made any effort to hide it. She is a good looking woman with all the physical assets to prove it. However, Bryan regarded her more than the standard fling that he would find in local bar or club. He had more respect for her and was even willing to risk his life for her. He knew Nina felt the same way even though she didn't want to admit it.

"H-how did you know?" Nina stammered nervously.

"You were blushing while you were pretending to sleep." Bryan chuckled again as he noticed how flustered Nina looked. "I've never seen your face so red." He said quietly and smiled.

"Asshole." Nina muttered under her breath. She felt humiliated and began to shift over to get away from him.

Bryan wasn't going to allow her to get away. Not this time. An instinctual desire was quickly boiling deep within him and he needed it tamed. He grabbed Nina's arm and pulled her back towards him forcefully.

Nina didn't expect it. She let out a short yelp as she was pulled back towards the scarred man. Nina was upset by his rude gesture. She turned and looked at him angrily but then her anger quickly dissipated when she saw him.

It was an expression she had never seen from him before. His lips were curled; offering a very suggestive smile. His eyes were half-opened and he watched at her fixedly. The way he looked at her made her feel slightly uncomfortable, but she didn't try move away or free herself from his grip. She didn't want to. His gaze was filled with lust, want, and desire. Nina's heart raced in her chest. She was filled with anticipation.

They gazed at each other quietly for a moment. Bryan was inwardly amazed that the assassin did not slap him or showed any signs of protest. She was sending him all the right signals and it excited him more and more. He felt the generator whirred fervently in his chest.

Nina saw Bryan licked his lips seductively. It sent shivers down her spine. Bryan slowly leaned forward and inched towards her. Nina did not try to stop him or move away. She wanted to be close to him. She closed her eyes, her lips were slightly agape. She waited for him to take her.

Their lips met. Nina felt his tongue slip past hers. He kissed her. Her lips were soft and her tongue was warm. He moved his tongue gently and she slowly returned the gesture. They continued kissing and Bryan gradually leaned more into her. Nina slowly leaned back until she was lying on the ground.

Before she knew it, Bryan was on top of her. His hard, chiseled frame hovered above her. He began to kiss her more fervently, Nina almost couldn't keep up.

Eventually, Bryan released her and stared at her intently. Nina noticed his sudden studious nature. His eyes roamed up and down her body examining every inch of her thin frame before staring directly into her eyes. He smirked; feeling proud of his accomplishment. Nina lay beneath him. Her skin was flushed and she was breathing heavily.

Nina looked away feeling embarrassed and somewhat uneasy. The moment reminded her of when Bryan caught her rifling through his things. She remembered how he was on top of her, just like he is now, and how his hand was tightly gripping at her throat. He could have easily killed her that night just as he did so many other people. She realized that her guard was completely down.

Nina did not quite understand it, but the thought of being with such a dangerous and unpredictable man turned her on. Knowing that he could take her life at any moment but trusting that he wouldn't was thrilling in a strange way.

Nina's eyes remained closed. Bryan leaned in close to her. She felt his breath brush against her skin as he began to kiss and lightly bite at her neck. He noticed Nina was tensing up.

"Having second thoughts?" Bryan murmured into her ear. His voice was deep and raspy. It sent butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Bryan's rough hands lightly traced down the side of her face and stopped right below her neck as he continued to breathe into her ear.

"I won't hurt you Nina." Hearing her name rolled of his tongue exited her more. "But I'm also not the gentle type." He breathed. His voice was low, deep and sensual. Nina's breath quickened as she opened her eyes to look at him. Their faces were inches apart.

Bryan leaned in to claim her lips again. Their kiss was slow and languid. Bryan softly bit her lip. It made her moan in pleasure.

Bryan began to playfully toy with one of the belts on her suit as he kissed her. It made Nina squirm with anticipation. Nina wrapped her arms around Bryan's neck and pulled him closer; kissing him more hastily.

Bryan pulled away. He was surprised by the woman's eagerness. He found it highly arousing. He observed her for a moment. She was panting and her eyes were beckoning him to continue. Nina was in denial with herself. She didn't want to admit that she is attracted to him, but at the moment, she didn't care. She wanted him now.

Bryan smiled mischievously. His hand cupped one of her breasts and he began to slowly thumb over her nipple. Nina groaned as felt the sensation through the purple fabric of her suit. Bryan leaned in closer to her and began to kiss her neck as one hand hastily began to undo the belts of her suit. Nina closed her eyes and silently moaned as he did it. She felt his tongue flicked her ear and rolled against her neck.

She noticed that Bryan smelled awful. His body reeked of dirt and sweat, but she didn't mind at all. She found it more arousing.

Bryan undid another belt as his tongue began to explore the nape of her neck. Nina's arousal grew as Bryan undid each one. When he was finished undoing the belts, Bryan's hand slid up her torso and squeezed one of her breasts.

Nina moaned in pleasure. Her sounds made Bryan more eager. He quickly pulled the purple fabric aside, exposing her full breasts. He began to squeeze and massage one while his mouth kissed and sucked the other.

Bryan was a little rough as he bit and squeeze a little too hard, but Nina found it extremely pleasurable. She passed her hands through Bryan's short hair as he did it.

Bryan stopped and began to kiss her on her mouth. Nina's arms clawed on Bryan's back; leaving red marks as her nails bruised his skin. It made Bryan groaned in pleasure.

Her hands moved from his back and slid down his chest and abdomen until it reached his belt. She tried to undo his belt but was having trouble doing so.

Their lips parted as Bryan suddenly sat up. He kneeled in front of her and began to undo his belt. Nina sat up and stopped him. She wanted to do it. Bryan let go of the belt buckle resignedly and watched as she slowly undo his belt. Nina looked up at him and suggestively licked her lips as she did it. It made Bryan's body quiver.

He closed his eyes and began to breathe heavily as he felt Nina's small, soft hands brush against his stomach as she began to unbutton and unzip his pants. She successfully tugged his pants down below his waist, but hesitated. She was having second thoughts about preforming the act she implied with her lips just moments ago.

Bryan opened his eyes when he noticed Nina had stopped. He smiled devilishly and chuckled as he leaned into to her. "Next time, hmm?" he murmured.

Nina turned away, feeling embarrassed for chickening out at the last second. Bryan placed a hand on her chin and turned her head gently to look at him. He gave her a reassuring kiss, but at the same time, he was getting anxious and he could not stand it anymore. He eagerly yanked off Nina's boots and pants, exposing her naked body to him. Bryan quickly rested above Nina once more.

He looked at her and smirked. "Can I take my reward now?" Bryan said lustfully as Nina panted beneath him. Bryan felt her legs shift slightly apart. He grinned devilishly at her invitation.

Bryan kissed her as he slowly guided himself inside her. He started off slow at first but Bryan's pace gradually quicken. His thrusts became rough. It made Nina winced in pain, but at the same time, she didn't want him to stop. Bryan began to kiss her again; trying his best to ebb away the pain as he continued.

Nina kissed him languidly as the pain slowly turned into pleasure. She started to grind against him; increasing the pleasure for the both of them.

Bryan was rough. He definitely wasn't type to make love. She'd be foolish to expect that from him, and besides, he had warned her earlier. Nina moaned loudly as Bryan kissed and bit her neck roughly. She was thoroughly enjoying the moment.

Bryan's pace quicken as he thrust inside her. Nina felt something build up inside. She knew her climax was drawing near. She wrapped her arms around Bryan tightly and her body began to shiver upon its arrival.

The cave began to spin around her as she heard Bryan groaned loudly as he reached his apex as well.

Nina winced as Bryan suddenly exited her. The cave still spun around her as she quietly put on her clothes. She felt exhausted and out of breath. She desperately wanted some rest.

Bryan quietly fixed and buckled his pants. He had thoroughly enjoyed Nina. If it wasn't for their current predicament, he would have wanted her some more. He smiled shrewdly to himself for a moment. He wanted to say something witty to her, but when he looked at Nina, she was already fast asleep. Only this time it was for real.

* * *

**_A/N_**

_I've decided to throw in a lemon after receiving a couple of comments requesting one. I thought I give it a try. I figured maybe there are other readers out there that want one as well. I'm so used to reading them but I'm not used to typing them. Lol. Anyway, I hope you guys like it! XD_


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

_~The Rocky Road Ahead~_

* * *

Abel quickly walked through the narrow corridors of the base. He was angered and stressed.

He was working in his lab when it happened. His computers beeped and flashed a message across the screen. It informed him that three of his machines, his creations were destroyed. It seemed like the guinea pigs are tougher than he thought. It angered him. He was tired of his inventions failing again and again. But this time, it wasn't his fault, he thought.

Abel hobbled to a steel door guarded by two men. He was out of breath, but he urgently needed to speak with Heihachi. The guards stepped aside and allowed the old man to enter the little mock dojo.

Heihachi was in the middle of the little dojo practicing his martial arts. He stopped when he saw Abel enter the room. Heihachi shot him a concerned but irritated look upon seeing the elderly man breathing heavily.

"What is wrong doctor?" He asked sternly.

"I warned you! I warned you!" Abel waved a finger at him while desperately trying to catch his breath.

"What?" Heihachi looked thoroughly confused as he approached the tired doctor.

"My creations, they were not ready! I warned you! They needed more testing." Abel muttered angrily.

Heihachi was getting annoyed. He grabbed Abel by the collar and hoisted him off the floor. He glared menacingly at the doctor. "What the hell are you rambling about you old fool?"

"Your two worms... they destroyed three of my creations already!"

"What!?" Heihachi quickly let go of Abel.

"It happened sometime last night." Abel stated as he fixed his collar.

"How far from the base?"

"Roughly one and a half miles."

"Your creations have failed me." Heihachi muttered vehemently as he glared at the old doctor while clenching his fists.

"No. You insisted. I told you they were not ready." Abel spat back.

Heihachi suddenly grabbed Abel by the throat and stared at him evilly. The doctor's thick glasses slid off his nose and fell onto the floor.

"Listen to me you senile bastard. I've given you more than enough time and money to work on your invention. And what did I get in return? Failure!?"

Heihachi gritted his teeth and tightened his grip around the doctor's throat. Abel began to gag while he feebly clawed at Heihachi's hand.

"I do not want to hear any excuses! You better think of something quick doctor, or else I'll give you something to worry about!"

Heihachi released Abel from his grip. Abel coughed and gasped for air; he nearly collapsed on the floor.

"I- I already have an idea." He said weakly as he tried to catch his breath. Heihachi looked at him incredulously.

Abel bent down to pick up his glasses from off the floor. "I can get one of the machines fully operational but we need to work quickly." He said as he fixed the glasses on his face.

"Do whatever it takes. Just get those piles of scrap metal to work!" Heihachi stated sternly.

"Yes sir." Abel muttered; feeling annoyed by Heihachi's attitude.

Abel exited the dojo. A dark smile formed on his lips as he made his way back to his lab.

* * *

Bryan and Nina were walking through the dense forest. It was early in the afternoon. They were following a faint noise that sounded like running water. They thought they were close to a river. They followed the sounds, hoping to find one. It would be the ideal spot for them to take a rest.

Bryan was walking a good distance ahead of Nina. He was feeling a lot better after nearly dying last night. He actually felt grateful that Nina saved his life. He was even more grateful over what had transpired that morning. Bryan quietly smirked as he reminisced over the intimate event.

He occasionally threw a glance behind him to make sure that Nina wasn't too far behind. She looked troubled. She purposely kept a distance between the two of them. Bryan thought the silent assassin wanted to be left alone.

They have been walking in the most awkward silence ever since Nina had woken up from her nap. Admittedly, Bryan felt uncomfortable. He didn't know how to deal with this situation. Normally, after he had his way with women, he would kick them out, if they were at his place, or leave, if he was at theirs.

But this… this was different. He couldn't just leave or kick her out. He had to work with Nina after all, and besides, he had some respect for the woman.

However, he didn't know what to say or do. He had piss-poor social skills, especially when it comes to women. He thought it would be best for him to keep his mouth shut to avoid saying something that would unintentionally offend her.

They continued to walk silently until Bryan spotted the river ahead of him. He quickened his pace towards the riverbed.

Nina watched him as he ran ahead. She felt utterly confused over what happened that morning. She never would have imagined that she would actually do what she did with him. She thought it was absolutely unprofessional and totally out of character.

However, the memories of those moments remained fresh on her mind and it made her blush. It was weird for her. Her emotions were caught somewhere between shame and contentment. She didn't know what to do in this situation especially when dealing with an insensitive person like Bryan.

Ultimately, she figured it would be best to ignore what happened that morning and focus on completing the mission. She decided she will sort out her feelings about Bryan later, but she had a nagging question that needed to be asked.

Bryan sat near the river and splashed some cold water onto his face. The water felt good against his skin. It was very hot and muggy and he hadn't showered since they left the hotel. He was covered in dirt and grime; it made him feel itchy. He tried his best to wash the dirt off his skin. He stopped when he noticed Nina kneel down beside him.

He looked at her feeling both concern and suspicious. He didn't know what was going on in that head of hers and was having a hard time reading her emotions. Was she angry? Did she regret what happened? He wasn't sure but he didn't feel like dealing with women when they are emotionally fragile and overly sensitive. He'd rather fight ten more of those tin cans that to deal with that.

Nina timidly washed her hands and face, Bryan curiously watched her as he did the same. Nina paused and sat up; feeling too embarrassed to look at him, she blankly stared straight ahead as she spoke.

"My sister…" Nina nervously looked at her hands that were folded in her lap. She was unsure whether she should ask the question or not.

Bryan looked at her inquisitively. "What?" He said calmly; trying to press the question out of her.

"Did you… um... I- I mean for men, it's what they want, right?" Nina muttered.

Her words didn't make much sense but Bryan knew what she was trying to ask. He smiled cunningly as he leaned back on the grass; resting his weight on one of his elbows. He was suddenly in a playful mood.

"What are you trying to say Nina?" He said seductively as he leered at the woman.

Nina was still looking straight ahead. She quickly looked at him from the corner of her eyes and blushed. His posture, the way he looked and spoke to her…. she thought it was… sexy. She suddenly shook the dirty thoughts that were threatening to invade her mind.

She displayed a more serious demeanor as she turned to look at him. Her voice was stern when she spoke. "My sister, have you been with her as well?"

Bryan let out a short snicker before bursting out with laughter. Nina stared at him. She was speechless. She didn't expect him to react this way.

"No, but maybe if I wasn't broke she would." Bryan said as he passed a hand through his short hair and chuckled some more.

Nina didn't know why, but she felt relieved by his answer. She bent over to splash some more water on her face.

"What if I had? Would you be… jealous?" Bryan asked as he continued to leer at her. Admittedly, he was a little surprised that Nina would ask such a strange question.

"Not really. I would actually feel more ashamed." Nina smirked. "It would just mean that you are a pig fulfilling one of your male fantasies."

"Oh, really?" Bryan said playfully as he ogled her.

"Yes, really." Nina spat back and smiled cunningly.

Bryan chuckled softly. He was happy the tense and quiet atmosphere was quickly dissipating. However, knowing Nina, he was almost certain that it would not last for long.

Nina abruptly looked away. She realized their conversation was suddenly turning flirtatious. She was still confused about her feelings for Bryan and decided it was time to change the subject. She quickly removed the playful smile from her face and replaced it with a more serious look.

"Let's quickly finish up here. We have a mission to complete." She stated sternly.

Bryan let out a frustrated sigh. "Aw shit, Nina. Why you always clam-up like this you should lighten up some more." He said pleadingly as he placed a hand on her arm.

Nina quickly pulled away and stood up. "Let's just focus on the mission and get this over with." She said coldly as she began to walk away.

Bryan watched solemnly as the distance between them grew.

* * *

Time passed and Bryan and Nina continued to walk alongside the river in silence. The terrain was gradually getting more rocky and rough as they continue to follow the river upstream.

Bryan was a little annoyed by the woman's behavior. She was silent and walked a good distance behind him. He briefly glanced over his shoulder to look at her. Nina's expression was unreadable but it was cold.

Bryan turned back around and sighed resignedly. He didn't know what else to say to her. He wasn't sure if he should even bother.

Maybe she is right, he thought. Their mission was nearly over. After it's completed, they would just go back to their separate lives anyway. Perhaps it would be best to remain emotionally detached from each other and just concentrate on the mission. Whatever happened that morning was only a one-time thing. Maybe she even regretted it. Bryan couldn't help but feel a little sullen if she did.

Bryan suddenly scoffed at himself as he realized how he was so concerned over what Nina was thinking and how she felt about him. He wasn't the type of person worry over such things. Normally, he didn't care.

Bryan quietly chuckled to himself at his little faux pas in character. So what if Nina hates him or regretted what happened, it shouldn't bother him in the least. Sentimentality was for the weak. And Bryan definitely did not want to be labeled as such.

He decided that he should stop worrying about her and let her sort out her own feelings. Whatever she decides in the end should not bother him, nor should he care.

He had a prize of his own waiting at the end of their mission. If he was successful, his perpetual generator would be permanently fixed. That should be his main focus from now on, he thought.

Bryan was pulled away from his internal thoughts when heard the familiar sounds of a helicopter approaching. Both he and Nina quickly ran to hide behind some rocks. They both watched as a black helicopter slowly descended from the sky and landed on the gravely riverbed.

Bryan and Nina cautiously inched closer as they hid behind some of the larger rocks. They noticed that the river lead directly into a very wide cave. There were a group of men holding machine guns that stood around its entrance.

The helicopter was turned off and its propellers slowed to a stop. A group of men exited the vehicle. A few of them were carrying very large metal briefcases. They quickly ran into the cave past the men who were guarding the entrance.

"I guess we can't go through there." Nina whispered as she continued to peer around the rock.

"Well, no shit." Bryan mocked.

* * *

The group of men kept a hurried pace as they ventured into the dark cave. They had an important delivery that was urgently requested by the doctor. The entrance to the base was roughly a mile away and they didn't want to be late. When they reached the entrance, one of the men punched in the access code and the door clicked open. They quickly entered and ran towards the lab.

The men ran past Jane's locked room. Jane heard the commotion and quickly ran to peer out the tiny window on her door. She watched as the group of men ran past her door. She noticed they were carrying very large suitcases. She instantly began to worry. She knew what was in those suitcases and knew what the crazy doctor was up to.

* * *

"Finally, it's about time." Abel said disdainfully as he watched the group of men enter his lab.

The men walked up to his operation table where one of his creations laid and placed the briefcases next to it. Abel stood on the other side of the table and watched them intently.

"We've brought what you've asked for sir. Is there anything else you need?" One of the men questioned.

"Yes, go and fetch the woman. I need all the help I can get if I am to finish this quickly." Abel said sternly as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Are you sure sir? The woman cannot be trusted."

Abel huffed angrily. "Don't question me! Just do what you're told and do it quickly!"

"Y-yes sir." The man stammered and the group of men quickly left.

* * *

Jane was still looking out the window of her room. She noticed all the men that walked past her door looked worried and concerned. She wondered what had happened to cause the tense and gloomy atmosphere.

Jane suddenly gasped as she saw a group of men approach her door. She slowly stepped back as she heard the door clicked open. One of the men entered and grabbed hold of one of her arms and yanked her out the room.

They escorted her down the narrow corridors and into Abel's lab. She saw Abel standing near the operation table. He glowered and smiled evilly at her.

"Why, hello Miss Jane. It looks like I am in need of your assistance. I hope you don't mind." He said mockingly.

"What is it?" Jane said angrily as she pulled away from one of the guards grip.

"I'm sure you know already." Abel stated flatly as he walked in front of the operation table. He picked up one of the briefcases and placed it on the table near his creation.

He turned around and smiled at the young woman. "Come." He said as he gestured with his hand.

Jane cautiously walked towards the table as Abel fumbled with the briefcase and opened it. Jane looked over his shoulder and noticed it was a part for one of his hideous machines. It was carefully incased in a foam padding that was perfectly molded to hold it.

"We haven't had enough time to fabricate a sufficient amount of parts for my creations." He said as he picked up the part and closely examined it. "But we have enough to fully complete one."

Abel turned around and glared at the woman. "And you will help me do it." He said evilly.

"I refuse!" Jane said angrily.

"You will… if you value your life."

Jane heard an audible click and turned around. One of the men cocked their gun and flaunted it at her in order to get their message across.

Jane swallowed hard and made her way to the other side of the table. She stood there sullenly as she awaited Abel's orders.

* * *

Bryan and Nina were carefully walking in the thick, tall brush of the forest. Bryan walked ahead as Nina followed closely behind.

Bryan suddenly stopped and Nina bumped into him from behind. She momentarily blushed as their skin made contact. She took a few steps back and looked up at him; expecting him to make some snide remark, but he said nothing. Bryan didn't even bother to turn around. He simply gestured with one of his hands that there was something up ahead.

Nina slowly walked beside him. She quickly looked at him from the corner of her eyes. Bryan's expression was deathly serious and intimidating. She noticed his attitude had suddenly changed shortly after the conversation they had earlier that day.

He was silent and his face looked downright frightening. He didn't bother to make small-talk or rude comments like he used to. It made Nina feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Up ahead, there are two of them." Bryan said flatly.

Nina looked ahead and squinted. She could barely make out the two creatures patrolling the area. Bryan probably can see them much clearly due to his enhancements.

"You take the one on the left and I'll handle other one." He said quietly and left without giving her a chance to respond.

Nina looked at him wearily as he disappeared into the brush. His serious behavior was very odd to her.

Nina put her thoughts aside and focused on taking down the machine. Those creatures were no longer threatening to them. They knew their weak spot and plan to exploit it.

Nina's target was a lot closer than Bryan's. She snuck quietly behind the thing while hiding in the brush; like a lioness hunting its prey.

When it was safe, she pounced on the creatures back. The machine tried desperately to shake and grab her. Nina held onto the wires that jutted from its back and began to pull with all her strength. Slowly, the wires began to break and snap. Nina swiftly hopped off its back when the deed was done.

She watched as the machine began to flail uncontrollably. She took a few steps back and pulled out her gun. She quickly attached a silencer to it. She thought it would be best to dispatch the creature quietly in order to avoid any unwanted attention.

She shot it a few times then quickly ran towards it and kicked it down to the ground. She watched as the machines blood-red eyes flickered out and died.

She abruptly diverted her attention towards Bryan. She heard him fighting with the other machine off into the distance. She suddenly felt worried. Images of him dying in the cave flashed through her mind. She quickly ran towards him and wondered if he needed any help.

Nina stopped when she saw the scarred man fighting the machine. He had a wicked smile as he brutally punched the creature. He was clearly enjoying the fight. She watched as Bryan quickly darted behind the machine and jumped on its back.

The machine tried to grab at Bryan. It walked backwards and slammed itself against a rocky wall of a cliff. Bryan was instantly crushed between the machine and the hard, rough surface. Bryan gritted his teeth and laughed; ignoring the pain he was feeling.

Nina sighed and rolled her eyes at the man's primitive behavior. Nina liked the tactical approach when it comes to dealing with her opponents while Bryan simply enjoys running head-on into a fight without thinking things through. It was sloppy and risky, she thought. But it was so like 'him.' It was one of his traits that she truly admired him for. However, his fighting was loud and can alert others.

Nina watched as the creature repeatedly slammed itself against the wall. It was trying to get Bryan off its back. Bryan grabbed hold of the sides of the creature's face and began to pull hard. He listened as he heard wires begin to snap and metal ripping. Bryan began to pull even harder. Suddenly the machine head gave way and ripped from its body.

The machine sputtered and stumbled forward. Bryan hopped off its back before it collapsed on the ground.

Nina crossed her arms and glared at him disapprovingly. Bryan smirked at her. As much as he wanted to remain emotionally detached from her, he just couldn't help his playful nature.

Bryan was still holding the machine's head in his hands. He looked at it for moment before carelessly chucking it over his shoulder.

"That was for you, babes." He winked at her as she approached him.

"Whatever." Nina muttered as she walked past him. Her response made Bryan chuckle.

They both quietly walked up a hill alongside the steep cliff wall. Bryan noticed a strange metal gate that was screwed on to the cliff wall. He quickly walked towards it and realized that it was a vent. He crouched next to the vent and felt cool air blow against his face. The vent was large enough for him and Nina to enter.

"This must be it." Nina said as she stood beside him.

"Yeah, this just has to lead directly into the base." Bryan said as he peered into the dark vent.

Nina nodded in agreement.

Bryan gripped the edges of the metal grate and pulled it off its hinges.

"Ladies first." He smiled and gestured her to enter the dark tunnel.

Nina shook her head in disapproval. "No, you first. I don't want you staring at my ass all day." Nina smiled. She didn't think it was right to flirt with him but she couldn't resist the urge to do so.

Bryan chuckled quietly. He definitely preferred this Nina over the silent and cold one.

They both enjoyed each other's company but they knew that it wouldn't last forever. They wouldn't be able stay like this after their mission was complete. The thought secretly bothered them both.

"Are you ready?" Bryan asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"You know, once we go in there, there's no turning back." Bryan stated carefully.

"…I know… Let's go." Nina's voice sounded glum.

Bryan nodded and they crawled into the vent which leads directly into Heihachi's lair.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_Well, that's it for this chapter! Sorry for the delay. I was actually a little lost on how to continue the story after writing the last one. I never intended on writing a lemon scene. So I had to change the story a bit to fit that. Anyway, I hope you guys like it and please review. I would really appreciate that. There are only three chapters left! My college semester is starting next week so may be a while before I post up the next one but I'll try my best! (^_^)_


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

_~Out of Time~_

* * *

It was beyond dark. It was pitch black. Nina couldn't see anything. It was as if someone blindfolded her. She hated to admit it but she felt helpless.

She slowly crawled through the vents being extra cautious to not bump into Bryan. He was ahead of her. His cybernetic enhancements were being put to good use as it was turning the night into day. He was able to navigate the labyrinthine tunnels although he wasn't sure if he was heading in the right direction.

The vent was dark, dirty and filthy and Nina was thoroughly repulsed by it. She disliked the idea of not being able to see where she was going. Nina's hand suddenly rested on something slimy. She stopped and grimaced as she tried to rub the mysterious substance off.

"You can see clearly right?" Nina asked with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"Yeah." Bryan stopped and turned to look at her.

"So tell me, what was that slimy thing I just touched?"

Bryan quietly looked around her. The vent was littered with dirt, grime, and cobwebs. Admittedly, it looked downright disgusting. He saw something resting next to Nina and began to chuckle to himself.

"You wouldn't want to know." Bryan quipped as he continued to traverse the dark tunnel.

"What is it!?" Nina asked pleadingly.

"Just trust me on this one Nina." Bryan said humorously.

"Tell me now, I really want to know." Nina was beginning to feel irritated by the man's secretiveness.

Bryan smirked. He wondered how the woman would respond to his answer. "A dead animal…. with maggots."

Nina was momentarily speechless. She couldn't believe that she had just touched something so disgusting. She let out a repulsive yell as she urgently wiped her hands on her purple leggings. She heard Bryan laughing in amusement which had angered her more. She flailed her arms in front of her; desperately wanting to hit the bastard.

"Why didn't you warn me!?" Nina yelled angrily as her hand finally managed to make contact with something. It only made him laugh more.

Bryan turned to look at her after his fit of laughter had subsided. "Wow, Nina. I didn't know you were the kinky type." He said sarcastically.

Nina looked dumbfounded by his remark. "Wh-what?" she muttered. Her expression made Bryan chuckle.

"You just spanked my ass."

Bryan laughed loudly as he saw embarrassment and frustration grew on Nina's face. He loved toying with women; they were so much fun to play with.

Nina gritted her teeth in anger. "Just go on already." She huffed. "I want to get out of these filthy vents."

They continued to crawl through the vent until Bryan couldn't go any farther.

"It looks like we've reached a dead end. Well, kind of."

"What do you mean?" Nina questioned.

"We have to climb up, but I don't know how far the next landing is."

Bryan stood up and began to investigate and discovered that the next landing wasn't too high for them to climb; it was a little bit above his reach. He stooped back down to look at Nina.

"Give me your hand. I'll help you get up there." Bryan said reassuringly as he extended his hand to her. Nina stretched out her hand; trying to search for Bryan's in the dark.

Bryan secretly smiled as he watched her with his night vision. She feebly tried to search for his hand with a look of confusion plastered on her face. Bryan thought it was cute. He reached out and grabbed Nina's hand and gently pulled her towards him.

For some reason the gesture made Nina blush. Bryan had guided her and instructed her to stand up. The moment seemed to be extremely intimate as they were now mere inches apart from each other in the cramped space. Nina couldn't see him but she was so close she could hear him breathing and smell the sweat off his skin. Nina's heart began to race.

Bryan was aroused by their closeness as he felt her body brush against his. "I would apologize for the intrusion of personal space, but I think we both have gotten past that by now, hmm?" Bryan said lustfully. His voice was low, husky and reverberated throughout the vents.

Nina felt Bryan's hands rest on her shoulders. He began to slowly slide his rough hands down her arms and onto her waist. It made butterflies flutter in her stomach as she was reminded of what had happened that morning.

"I have to lift you up to the next landing." His voice was full of desire. There were so many things he wanted to do with her in that moment, but it had to wait for another time that may or may not come.

"Turn around." He instructed seductively. Nina did so without saying a word. "Good girl." He whispered in her ear. His voice was gruff and sent pleasurable shivers down her spine.

Nina secretly did not want this moment to end. She had finally accepted the fact that she is attracted to Bryan. She now embraces it as part of her reality. However, now wasn't the right time or place. They had a mission to complete, Nina thought.

Without warning, Bryan hoisted her up the narrow vent. It made Nina yelp in surprise. She stretched out her arms to search for the landing and climbed onto it. Nina noticed a faint glow up ahead.

"Oh my God, I think I see light." Nina stated quietly.

Bryan climbed onto the landing and saw the faint glow as well. They both followed the light as it got increasingly brighter. They eventually discovered that the light was emanating from an opening in the vent that was covered by a grate.

They both peered through the grate and realized that they were finally inside the base. From the looks of it, they were above a storage room. There were large crates and boxes littered throughout the room.

"It doesn't look like anybody is in there." Bryan said as he scanned the room through the grate.

"Good. Can you open it?" Nina questioned as she rummaged through her small backpack.

"What are you going to do?" Bryan looked at her suspiciously as she dug through her bag.

"Rescuing Jane and finding Heihachi's hide-out was only part of the mission." Nina said cunningly as she pulled out a small, circular device from her bag. "The next part is to blow this place up." Nina smiled wickedly as she held up the explosive for Bryan to see.

* * *

Jane watched as the mad doctor furiously worked on his machine. He muttered incoherently as he hobbled back and forth from his creation to his notes. The doctor was obviously frustrated and was having trouble finishing his machine.

Jane secretly smiled as she lazily worked on the task given to her. She was in no hurry to help the old man and was happy that he was having difficulty completing his monstrosity. She suddenly had an idea and quickly enacted upon it. If she wanted to hinder Abel's plans, now would be the best time to do so.

Abel began to mutter angrily as he flipped through his notes. Jane noticed that he was holding one of the machine's parts in his hand. He probably didn't know how to install it or where it was even supposed to go, Jane thought. It was understandable since they both worked on the machine together.

Jane was secretly grateful that she had helped the old man create that thing. Now he was somewhat reliant on her cooperation in order to complete his machine. There were some things about it that he didn't understand or know.

Abel finally grunted in frustration. Time was running out and he needed to have his creation up and functional immediately. He turned around to look at the young doctor. "Don't just stand there you useless woman. Come over here and help me!"

Jane casually walked over and stood next to the frail man. Abel held up the tiny device for her to see. "Do you know where this goes?" He questioned irritably.

"No, I do not." Jane said smugly trying her best to conceal her smile.

"You are lying to me doctor. It is obvious." Abel said as he shook a disapproving finger at her. "This is not the time to be playing games. Tell me, where does this go!?"

"I already told you. I don't know." Jane shrugged as she sounded smugger than before.

Abel huffed angrily. "If you think that I am stupid then you are sadly mistaken. I will ask one more time. Now speak!"

Jane remained quiet which made the old doctor grunt in annoyance. She was being defiant and it angered him immensely. Abel tried to compose himself as he quickly thought up another plan. He will not let this young woman get the better of him.

"Very will then." Abel stated calmly as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I know you have your own notes on this project. I will simply refer to them to figure out where I should install this piece."

Jane's haughty attitude suddenly dissipated. She had completely forgotten about her notes. She should have destroyed them when she had the chance, she thought.

Abel began to chuckle as saw Jane's smug demeanor quickly replaced with a more worried and frightened one.

Abel slowly walked closer to Jane. "Now my dear, I do believe that your services are no longer required." Abel swiftly pulled out a stun gun from his lab coat and zapped Jane. The electrical current quickly passed through Jane's body thus rendering her unconscious. Jane's body collapsed onto the cold, steel floor below her.

The old doctor turned to look at the guards. They were standing by the door. "Go into the young woman's room and fetch me her notes, and do it quickly! We haven't much time."

The group of guards quickly exited the lab.

* * *

Bryan peered through the open vent with his gun in hand. He was designated as the 'look-out' while Nina plants bombs throughout base. He kept a watchful eye on her as she completed her task.

They traveled around the base going room to room through the ventilation system. They have been doing well so far and managed to plant twelve bombs without being detected by Heihachi's men.

Bryan watched as Nina tinkered with the small explosive and carefully placed it at the corner of the room. When she was done, she climbed onto a desk that rested just below the open vent. Bryan stretched out his arm to grab Nina's and gently pulled her back into the vent.

They continued to crawl through the vent until they came across another room. They both quietly peered through the grate and noticed that this room was a lot different from the rest. It did not have the normal office clutter as the rest. There was a bed, with a floor rug and a small desk. There was even a closet in the tiny room. It looked cozy and 'lived-in.'

"Well this is interesting." Nina muttered.

"You wanna take a look?" Bryan said as he continued to survey the room.

"Yeah."

Bryan quietly pulled the grate from off its hinges and Nina slipped out the open vent and landed gracefully and the floor below her.

Nina walked over to the closet and looked inside. As expected there were only various articles of clothing and shoes found inside. But what took Nina's interest is that it was all women's clothing.

Nina walked over to the tiny desk. There were paper and books strewn about the table. Nina picked up a small black notebook and began to flip through its pages. There were sketches and scientific formulations scribbled throughout the book. Nina quickly realized who the book belonged to and who slept in this room.

"I think you should have a look at this." Nina whispered loud enough for Bryan to hear.

Bryan jumped out the open vent and walked over to Nina. He looked over her shoulder as she slowly flipped through the book.

"This book, it's filled with sketches and notes of those machines we've been fighting. I think this must be Jane's room."

"So what now?" Bryan said as he began to rifle through the scattered paper on the desk.

"I don't know, but I think we should collect all of her notes and take it with us."

Nina opened her small backpack and they both began to stuff the bag with anything that seemed important. They continued to search the room until Bryan heard something. He placed a finger to his lips to signal Nina to be quiet.

Nina watched him curiously as Bryan cautiously walked towards the door. Bryan was hearing footsteps and they were gradually getting closer. This is bad, he thought. He slowly approached the door and looked through the tiny window only to meet the eyes of another man who stood on the other side of the door.

"Shit." Bryan muttered under his breath as he heard the man on the other side yell.

The door quickly opened before Bryan had a chance to warn Nina. The two were suddenly bombarded by a group of Heihachi's men.

Nina quickly jumped into action as she quickly dispatched one of the men with an elbow to his throat. Bryan viciously pummeled those around him.

This will be a tough fight, Nina thought. They quickly needed to find Jane and escape.

* * *

"Yes! Finally my lovely creation is working!" Abel yelled as he watched his machine come to life.

The creature climbed off the operation table and stood before the frail doctor. Its blood red eyes glinted angrily at its creator. The machine looked more humanoid than the others that came before it. It stood a few feet taller than the doctor.

"It seems like I did not need your notes after all dear doctor." He said triumphantly as looked at Jane who still lay unconscious on the floor.

"Yes, now all I need to do is program it and it will be able to exterminate those two pests." Abel muttered to himself as he hobbled towards his desk. He sat and began to type on his computer.

Suddenly, one of Heihachi's men quickly ran into the lab. He was clearly frightened and out of breath but the old doctor ignored him.

"Sir, s-sir!"

"What is it!? Can't you see that I am busy!?"

"The intruders, they are inside the base!" The guard said as he gasped for air.

"What!? Already!?" Abel said as he quickly stood up from his desk.

"Yes, sir. We found them in Miss Jane's room. We are trying to capture them now sir."

"Delay them as best as you could. I am still putting the finishing touches on my machine." Abel said nervously as sat back down on his computer chair and quickly began to program his ultimate creation. Just a few more keystrokes and it will be finish, he thought. Just a few more.

The guard was about to exit the lab but the door suddenly slammed open, hitting the man in the face and rendering him unconscious.

Bryan and Nina slowly walked into the room with their guns at the ready. Bryan grew anxious as he realized that they were in a lab. The room brought back unpleasant memories of when he was reanimated by Abel's. It angered him.

They continued to walk until they saw one of those monstrous machines standing to the right of them. They both noticed that it was a lot taller and looked more human than the rest. They stopped with their guns pointed at the thing, however, the machine did nothing but glare at them angrily.

Bryan suddenly grunted angrily which took Nina by surprise. She nervously glanced at him as she continued to point her gun at the machine. She did not know what he was reacting to.

"I finally found you, you old bastard!" Bryan yelled heatedly as he gritted his teeth.

Abel did not respond, he was feverously entering the last few lines of coding onto his computer.

"Abel! I'm sure you can hear me you old fucker, or have you gone deaf!?" Bryan yelled aloud as he smiled evilly at the doctor.

Nina felt uneasy. Bryan anger was increasing quickly. She was concerned that he might do something reckless.

"Aha! It's complete!" Abel screamed happily as he hit the 'enter' key on his keyboard. He stood up and cackled wildly into the air.

"Now who's there!?" Abel fixed his glasses on his face as he peered towards the other end of the lab. "I know I heard someone spoke a moment ago." He muttered to himself. He grabbed a small remote from off his desk and began to walk towards his machine.

Bryan felt annoyed that the old doctor had ignored his previous comments. He balled his fists angrily as he saw Abel approached the machine.

He was furious at the elderly man. He had reanimated his body and put him through rigorous and painful tests and experiments. After Bryan was deemed a failure, he had simply left him to die. He hated the old man for abandoning him when his body began to fail. Now, nothing would make him happier than watching the wrinkly bastard draw his last breath.

Abel stood next to his machine and squinted at the two people before him. He didn't recognize the woman but he certainly remembered who the man was. A look of disappointment appeared on his face as he folded his arms behind his back.

"Oh, it's you." Abel stated unenthusiastically. "I am surprise that you are still alive, I thought you would be rotting in a ditch somewhere." Abel said indifferently.

"Not before you, you bastard!" Bryan sneered.

"You are still angry about what happened between us!? Even after that punch you gave me?" Abel was astonished.

"You left me to die!" Bryan yelled as he clenched his fists.

"Do not blame that on me. Blame it on your failing body." Abel stated simply as he toyed with the remote in his hand. "Your body was too weak to accept the enhancements that I gave it. That is why you started to die." Abel began to chuckle as he thought the entire argument was ridiculous.

"You honestly think that I should continue to patch and fix you up? For what? To save the life that you had already lost?" Abel began to laugh loudly which only angered Bryan more.

"You should be grateful that I even gave you a second chance to exist on this plane, but instead I get brat throwing a temperamental fit because his 'daddy' left him."

Abel fixed the lenses on his face as he smiled cunningly at the scarred man. "Tell me Bryan, do you have abandonment issues?"

That was all Bryan could take. The doctor's last few comments angered him immensely. He roared furiously at the doctor before charging towards him. He was no longer thinking clearly and was fueled with blind rage.

* * *

Nina grew worried when she realized that Bryan was no longer in the right frame of mind. He had let the old doctor get the better of him.

She didn't know what to do. They were suddenly in a very dangerous situation. Any mistake could lead to their death, and Bryan was definitely making a lot of them, she thought.

Bryan charged forward and leapt into the air. His arm was cocked and ready to give the doctor a devastating blow. Suddenly, Abel's machine sprang to life and swatted Bryan in the air like a fly. Bryan was sent crashing into some old equipment at the corner of the lab.

"How disappointing." Abel said disdainfully. "It seems as though you have failed me again Bryan. No matter..." Abel shrugged. "I will leave you two to play with my new invention. Have fun." The old doctor said and smiled as he exited the lab.

The machine turned its attention towards Nina. Its blood-red eyes glowed evilly as it slowly approached her. Nina pointed her gun at the creature's head and fired a few rounds. The bullets did nothing to slow it down. She heard the bullets ricochet off its head as she continued to fire.

* * *

Bryan groaned as he stood up from the pile of debris. His body ached from the hard blow he had received a moment ago. He was mad at himself for running blindly towards the old doctor. He had completely forgotten about the eight foot machine that stood next to the wrinkly bastard.

Bryan was quickly pulled from his thoughts when he heard Nina screamed and heard a loud crash. He quickly ran towards Nina and hoped that she was unharmed.

* * *

Nina slowly got up from off the floor. The machine had charged towards her and she had managed to quickly dive out of the way. The machine was buried under some shelves and old equipment. She began to reload her gun but the machine quickly rose from the debris and charged towards her again. It took Nina by surprise as she did not have enough time to get out of the way safely.

Just when the creature was about the hit her, Bryan had dove out of nowhere and derailed the machine from its destined path.

Bryan began to fight with the tall creature. He noticed that it was a lot different from the others. It was a lot faster and smarter and worst of all, it didn't have those wires sticking out of its body. He needed to find its weakness and quickly.

Nina ran towards Bryan and they both tried to subdue the creature together but no matter what they tried nothing seemed to work.

The machine finally managed to kick Nina in her stomach. They blow sent her skidding far across the cold metal floor. Bryan was momentarily distracted as he glanced behind him to make sure that Nina was alright. The machine seized the opportunity and punched Bryan directly in his chest. Bryan went flying in the air and crashed onto a nearby desk.

All of the commotion and fighting had finally stirred Jane from her slumber. She groggily got up and observed her surroundings. She saw Nina splayed out on the floor. It looked as though she was in pain. In that instant Jane knew that Abel had successfully completed the machine.

"Nina!" Jane yelled out worriedly.

Nina quickly got up from off the floor and looked around and spotted the young doctor. "Jane!?" Nina said incredulously.

"The chest!" Jane yelled at the top of her lungs. "The chest is its weak spot!" She yelled again. Jane remembered that she had improperly installed a part in the creature's chest.

"The chest?" Nina repeated to herself as she stared at the machine. The creature stood a good distance away from her. It guarded the entrance of the lab. It quietly waited for her to make the first move.

Bryan got off the desk that he had crashed into. His chest ached but he ignored the pain. Bryan smiled wickedly as he approached Nina from behind. He finally knew the machines weak spot and now he was determined to destroy it.

"You should activate those bombs and get that woman out of here." Bryan said he stood by Nina's side.

"What? And what about you?" Nina said nervously as she looked up at Bryan. She doubted that he can take on the machine alone.

"Don't underestimate me Nina." Bryan said with a hint of irritation in his voice. "Just start the timer for the bombs and get out of here." He said calmly as he looked at the worried woman.

"We should head for the dock." Jane interjected as she approached them. "There are boats there. We can use one of them to escape."

"Come on, activate the bombs." Bryan said coolly and placed a reassuring hand on Nina's shoulder.

Nina pulled out a small, digital device from her pocket and began to push some buttons. The device beeped and numbers appeared on the tiny screen.

"Twenty minutes, that's all you have." Nina said nervously as she stared at the timer. "Come with us." Nina said pleadingly as she looked at the scared man.

Bryan smiled. He wasn't used to having people worry about him. It was a strange experience for him but he liked it nonetheless.

"Just get out of here safely. Don't worry babes, I'll be fine." Bryan smirked and winked at Nina.

Normally this kind of behavior would have annoyed her but for now, Nina did not mind. "Here." She said solemnly as she gave Bryan the timer. "Please make it to the dock on time." She said quietly.

Bryan nodded and pocketed the device before running towards the machine.

Nina felt her heart race as she saw him run directly into danger alone. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay and help him.

Bryan began to fight with the machine. He successfully dodged its attacks while delivering and landing some of his own. The machine was very much distracted and now was the time for Jane and Nina to make their escape.

"Go now!" Bryan yelled as he continued to fight with the creature.

Nina and Jane managed to sneak around the machine undetected. Nina worriedly turned around to look at Bryan before exiting the lab.

"Twenty minutes Bryan. Meet us at the dock we will be waiting for you." Nina yelled as she left the lab.

* * *

Bryan smiled sinisterly now that he was finally alone with the creature. He was free to fight as he pleased without having to worry much about Nina's safety. He was confident that she can make it the rest of the way without him.

Bryan laughed wickedly as he dashed towards the creature and viciously punched it repeatedly in the chest. The machine staggered backwards as it made a loud buzzing noise.

The machine quickly regained its balance and threw a punch at Bryan. Bryan ducked the attack and punched the machine in the chest again. The creature swiftly kicked Bryan in his ribs before collapsing on the floor.

Bryan staggered back as he winced in pain. He was almost certain that he had just received a broken rib or two. It didn't matter to him. Right now, all that he wanted to do was to see that machine get ripped apart.

The tall creature quickly sprang up and ran towards him which took Bryan by surprise. He quickly pulled out his gun but the machine tackled him to the ground before he had the chance to fire.

The machine was on top of him and it quickly jabbed him multiple times in his stomach. Bryan grunted in pain and began to cough a combination of spit and blood.

He didn't like how the fight was turning out. The machine was totally winning at this moment. If he wanted to survive this, he had to think up a plan quickly.

The machine stood up and swiftly grabbed Bryan by his neck and lifted him off the ground. Bryan quickly removed his gun from its holster and fired it several times directly into the creature's chest. The machine released Bryan from its grip, allowing him to fall onto the ground.

Bryan hacked and coughed as he desperately tried to gasp for air.

The machine began to buzz loudly as it staggered around the lab. It seemed like it had lost its sense of balance. A mysterious black fluid began to ooze out of its chest. Bryan smiled weakly as he breathed heavily. He was happy that the bullets did its job but it wasn't enough to finish it.

Bryan wearily looked around the lab for something that might help him finish the job. He noticed a group of power generators at the far corner of the room.

Bryan hurriedly got up and ran towards the generators and stood a few feet in front of them. He took out his gun and emptied a few rounds at the machine. The creature made a loud buzzing noise again as it slowly turned and looked at Bryan.

"Come over here, you dumb piece of shit!" Bryan yelled and laughed.

The machine began to run towards him. Bryan stood still and waited for the right moment to arrive. When the creature was close enough, he quickly dove out of the way. The machine ran straight into the generators ad was electrocuted. Bryan watched gleefully as he saw bolts of electricity course through the robots body.

The generators made a small explosion. The machine suddenly collapsed on the floor. Bryan watched as its crimson eyes flickered off and died.

Bryan momentarily felt at ease. He let out a sigh of relief. However, his moment of calm quickly ended when all the lights in the lab suddenly turned off. This didn't matter for Bryan though. He used his night vision to help find the exit of the lab.

Bryan exited the lab. An alarm was blaring loudly throughout the speaker system and red lights were flashing everywhere. Someone must have sounded the alarm the instant that he and Nina had made their presence known, he thought.

Bryan suddenly began to frown as he realized that Jane never told him where or how to find the dock. "Shit." Bryan cursed under his breath.

He pulled out the small timer to see how much time he had left. The timer indicated that he had fifteen minutes remaining.

Bryan quickly ran through the narrow corridors of the base. He checked every door as he passed by. He occasionally crossed paths with a few of Heihachi's men and quickly killed them.

The base was very confusing to navigate and Bryan was not sure that he made a wrong turn along the way. He was getting more and more frustrated. He glanced at his timer again and it read twelve minutes. Twelve minutes before this place blows to hell. Bryan needed to find the dock fast. Time was quickly running out.

Bryan saw a large metal door; it was a lot different than the others. He hastily opened the door and entered. Bryan noticed that there were two people standing at the center of the room. They turned to look at him. Bryan's jaw dropped when he realized who they were. He clearly entered the wrong room, he thought.

One of the two people was the old bastard, Doctor Abel. The other man, who glared at Bryan menacingly, was the infamous Heihachi Mishima himself.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_Wow, this is definitely the longest chapter I have written so far it was also a difficult one to type as well. I hate typing action sequences. They are always tough for me to do. Anyway I hope you guys like it and found it entertaining. I apologize for the long wait as you may know, I am back in school right now and Tekken Tag 2 was just released and is devouring all of my free time, lol. So please bear with me. 'Til next time guyz and galz! (^_^)_


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

_~Bombs and Ballistics~_

* * *

Nina and Jane raced through the dark, narrow corridors of Heihachi's base. Red lights flashed throughout the tangled tunnels and a loud alarm blared through its speaker system.

Nina followed closely behind Jane as she directed them which way to go. The moment was tense. They had to reach the underground dock before it was too late.

Nina had an extreme sense of guilt as she raced towards the exit. She wondered if Bryan was alright or if he needed her help. Abel's machine was a lot tougher than the rest and she didn't feel confident that Bryan can handle it alone. She wanted to go back for him, but time was definitely not on their side and she had to complete her mission.

"This way!" Jane said hurriedly as she turned a corner.

Nina quickly followed and they were both greeted by two of Heihachi's men. One of the men threw a punch at the silent assassin. Nina ducked and kicked the man hard in his ribs. The blow launched the man into the air and sent him crashing onto the ground a few feet away.

The other man ran towards Nina but she didn't have enough time to react. The man tackled her to the ground and punched her in her stomach. Nina yelped in pain as she felt the blow connect. The man grabbed hold of her hands and tried to restrain her.

Nina noticed that the man she had kicked earlier was now walking towards them with a gun in hand. Nina eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen. There is no way she was going to let it end like this. She tried desperately to free herself. She managed to shove the man off her with her foot. It sent the man stumbling backwards into the other causing his gun to misfire. Nina was shocked as she looked at the fresh bullet hole just mere inches from her head.

She was taken out of her stupor upon hearing a loud noise and watched as white smoke engulfed the tiny corridor. The smoke was thick and it irritated her eyes. Nina quickly crawled on the floor and turned a corner. She sat with her back pressed against the wall and began to cough trying to rid her lungs of the toxic fumes.

Nina noticed Jane was sitting across from her. She looked frightened and was hugging a large fire extinguisher as if it was a teddy bear. She must have sprayed it to cause a distraction, Nina thought. She was silently grateful for Jane's assistance.

Nina can hear the two men coughing in the hallway. The smoke was quickly clearing up and she thought that now was the perfect time to take them down. Nina swiftly pulled out her gun and darted out of the corner she was hiding from. She took aim of the men through the dissipating smoke and fired two rounds. The assassin's bullets met their targets, fatally injuring both of the men.

"Are you alright?" Jane said nervously as she cautiously walked towards Nina; her hands were still tightly gripping the fire extinguisher.

"Yeah, thanks." Nina said flatly.

Jane was still frightened but offered Nina a faint smile. She was happy she was able to help in some way.

"Which way?" Nina questioned. She wanted to reach their destination as quickly as possible.

"Oh! We're here. The dock is just through there." Jane said as she pointed to a door located down the hall.

Both of the women ran towards door. Nina pulled on the handle and realized the door was locked. Jane ran to a small control panel that was near the door. She quickly entered her password but it didn't work. She tried a few more times and the door refused to open.

"I think Heihachi changed the password after what happened in the office building." Jane said frantically as tried entering the code again.

Nina pulled the door handle and it still remained locked. Nina furrowed her brow and grunted in annoyance. Her patience was wearing thin. "Step aside." Nina commanded sternly.

Jane did as instructed. Nina aimed and fired her gun a few times at the device that continually denied them access to salvation.

Jane pulled on the door and finally, it opened.

* * *

"Shit." Bryan muttered upon realizing he had picked the wrong door to open. Both Heihachi and Abel glared at him angrily. The elderly men stood at the far end of the room which was modeled to look like a traditional Japanese dojo.

This was bad, he thought. This is really bad. He certainly did not have time to fight the infamous Heihachi Mishima nor was he physically able to. His body ached tremendously after being slammed around by Abel's play-toy. Bryan remembered fighting Heihachi in previous Tekken tournaments. The man may have been old, but he is very swift and agile for his age and somehow, he was never able to beat him.

"You again!?" Abel said feeling both flustered and annoyed. "B-but my machine…!" Abel stared at him incredulously.

"Turned it into scrap metal." Bryan grinned and gave the doctor a devilish look.

Abel gritted his teeth and grunted in frustration.

"Not bad for one of your so-called rejects, ay doc?" Bryan said slyly as he relished the moment. Seeing the doctor enraged was totally satisfying.

"You!? You and that woman are responsible for ruining my plans!?" Heihachi said in disbelief as he slowly approached the scarred man.

Bryan smirked and looked at Heihachi questioningly. "Yeah, and?" He said arrogantly.

"Who sent you?" Heihachi asked firmly.

"I'm sure you know already…" Bryan said coolly as he passed a hand through his short hair. "…but there ain't no use hiding it and quite frankly, I don't give a fuck anymore either." Bryan grinned evilly at Heihachi. "Kazuya and Lee sent me."

"Those two!? I figured as much. But how did they know I am still alive?" Heihachi rubbed his chin and stared blankly on the floor as if lost in thought.

Even though Bryan did not show it, he was getting increasingly anxious with each passing second. He quickly pulled out the tiny device to see how much time he had left. The timer indicated he had ten minutes remaining. Bryan quietly cursed to himself as he quickly pocketed the device.

Heihachi saw Bryan take something out of his pocket from the corner of his eye. "What was that?" He asked angrily as he pointed at the timer that now rested in Bryan's pocket.

Bryan said nothing. He gave Heihachi a smirk and balled his fists knowing that a fight was about to begin. He wasn't sure how he was going to get out of this situation but he had to try.

"Answer me!" Heihachi commanded.

Bryan remained silent as the old man quickly approached him. "You're not going to answer!? Fine, I will beat it out of you!" Heihachi growled.

Bryan instinctively ducked to the side thinking that Heihachi was going to punch him but he guessed wrong. The old man grabbed him and tossed him further into the room. Bryan's back slammed against one of the large wooden posts of the mock dojo. He landed on the ground and groaned in pain.

Before he knew it, the old man was standing directly above him. Heihachi lifted one of his legs and brought it down with great force wanting to crush the scarred man's ribs. Bryan quickly rolled out of the way and Heihachi's foot missed. It slammed down on the floor cracking a few of the floor boards.

Bryan quickly got up and charged towards the old man. He tried his best at landing an attack but Heihachi very swiftly dodged every assault and landed a few of his own on Bryan's torso.

Bryan staggered back while clutching his stomach and coughing up blood. His body was ravaged with pain. He already received a beating a few minutes ago by that machine and now he is getting another one. He wasn't sure how much more his body could take. He was also becoming more and more impatient. He can almost hear that tiny timer in his pocket ticking down in his mind. It was driving him nuts.

Heihachi crossed his arms and glared at him haughtily.

Bryan mentally prepared himself to deliver one more attack. After he had caught his breath, he charged towards Heihachi. He doubted he could defeat the old man but he hoped that he could at least knock him down and make a run for it. Once he had achieved the proper momentum, Bryan gritted his teeth and swung his leg around wanting to kick the man far across the room.

Heihachi simply stood where he was with his arms crossed. He had no intentions on moving. He smirked and grabbed Bryan's leg just before it was about to hit him. He held it firmly in place as he took a moment to glare at Bryan evilly.

Bryan looked shocked and dumbfounded at the same time. This is not good, he thought.

While holding Bryan's leg, Heihachi lifted one of his own and kicked Bryan hard in his chest. The blow sent him flying across the room. He landed and skidded across the wooden floor before coming to a complete stop. The attack completely knocked the wind out of him and the generator whirred erratically within him. Bryan clutched his chest as he frantically gasped for air.

Heihachi watched him and chuckled quietly to himself. He thought the man was a fool to think that he can defeat him. However, Heihachi was more interested in the device he was hiding. He noticed something fell out of the man's pocket after he sent him soaring through the air. Heihachi slowly walked over to where it was and picked it up. He examined it closely and quickly realized it was a timer which currently indicated there was only six minutes remaining. Heihachi suddenly looked shocked.

"Bombs!? You've planted bombs in my base!?" Heihachi yelled as he waved the device towards the injured man who still lay on the floor.

Bryan's body was wrecked with intense pain. He could barely speak, but he somehow managed to lift his head to look and the elderly man to give him a weak but evil grin.

Heihachi growled angrily into the air. His plans of reviving his old empire and building an army were completely destroyed. It infuriated him that all of his hard work and effort amounted to nothing. There was no time to correct the situation nor was there time to exact his revenge on the wounded man. He only had enough time to escape.

Heihachi quickly turned his attention towards the old doctor. Abel stood at a far corner of the room with a hand placed under his chin. He looked as though he was lost in thought. He utterly had no interest and was completely oblivious of whole battle that had just taken place before him. While Bryan's destruction of his machine had angered him greatly, he was more interested in figuring out where he went wrong. He wanted to discover the reasons why his invention had failed.

Heihachi noticed that the old doctor was lost in his world of formulas and calculations and needed to be brought back to reality. "Abel!" He yelled. He was convinced that the man was either crazy or senile. Abel looked at him bewilderedly.

"Open the passageway. We are leaving" Heihachi commanded.

"But why? There's still so much to do." Abel questioned calmly. He wanted to go back to his lab.

"Just open it now you old fool!" Heihachi yelled exasperatedly.

Abel hobbled to a nearby wall to open a secret panel. Heihachi followed closely behind. He entered a few buttons and a loud hiss rang throughout the room. A secret passageway slowly opened in front of them.

Bryan heard the noise and slowly got to his feet to see what was going on. He saw Heihachi and Abel enter a secret door. They're escaping, he thought. The door started to close as soon after the two elderly men entered.

Bryan tried his best to reach the door before it closes. The pain was intense and the generator in his chest hummed waveringly as he ran towards the door to freedom. But despite his efforts, he was too late. The door was completely shut when got there.

"Fuck!" Bryan yelled out loud as he punched the wall that blocked his way towards freedom. He had no choice, he had to find that underground dock and fast. Worst of all, He couldn't tell how much time he had left. Heihachi had taken the device with him.

Bryan groaned in pain as the generator whirred loudly. He immediately took out the tiny, metal case and used one of the injections Lee gave him. He sighed in relief as he instantly felt the pain ebb way. The perpetual generator was slowly returning to its normal rhythm. He seriously hoped that Lee will uphold his end of the bargain after all this or else there will be hell to pay.

* * *

Nina cautiously entered the underground dock with her gun at the ready. Jane was following closely behind.

Nina noticed the dock was basically a very large cave with a river running through it. The sound of running water rang loudly throughout the cave. There was a narrow pier that went down along the cave wall which was poorly lit by a few auburn colored lights. There were many boats both big and small that were tied onto the pier.

Nina stood and carefully scanned the dock. It seemed like there was no one there. "It's clear." She said confidently as she put her gun back into its holster.

"Follow me." Jane said as she walked down a small flight of steps that led to the pier.

The two women walked down the narrow pier until they reached the last boat that was attached to it. The boat was small but it seemed big enough to hold five people. They both quickly aboard the tiny vessel and Jane began rummaging through its compartments by the steering wheel. She smiled triumphantly when she found the keys to the ignition.

"Look at what I found." Jane said gleefully as she turned to look at Nina. Her smile quickly disappeared when she saw her. Nina was sitting at the rear of the boat nervously staring back at the dock's entrance.

"How much time do we have left?" Nina said quietly while keeping her gaze on the door.

Jane solemnly looked at her wrist watch. "Four minutes." She said softly.

Nina began to nervously bite her lip. Time was running out and she was unsure of what to do. Abandoning Bryan was definitely not an option for her. It might have been several days ago, but not now. Not after she had gotten to know him. Not after he had saved her life.

She had gotten know the real Bryan Fury. There was a lot more to him than the rumors and reports. Even though she still considered him an odd man, there was something about him that she admired and would be completely devastated to lose him before she had a chance to learn more.

Suddenly, the door to the dock slammed open. Nina and Jane instinctively ducked, trying their best to remain hidden. Both of the women heard men yelling and the sounds of a scuffle. Nina drew her gun and slowly peeked out of the boat. She immediately gasped when she saw Bryan. She smiled and was relieved to see the scarred man is alive and well.

* * *

Bryan quickly kicked opened the door hoping that he had finally picked the right one. He literally had no time to check if his choice is correct or not and he was also being followed by a group of Heihachi's men.

Bryan ran through the door but was grabbed from behind by one of his pursuers. Bryan muscled his way out of the man's grip and proceeded to punch and beat the man unconscious. After subduing his foe, Bryan turned around only to see another man holding a rifle pointed directly at his head.

Bryan cursed under his breath. There was no way he can get to the man before he pulls the trigger. The man smiled as he prepared to take the scarred man's life.

"Fuck you." Bryan said vehemently while the other man began to chuckle.

Bryan kept his eyes fixed on his enemy while secretly promising to kick his ass in hell. He did not flinch, budge, or close his eyes even after he heard the gun fire. However, he was surprised when it was his adversary that fell to the ground and not him. Bryan walked over to him and saw fresh blood oozing out of his head.

Bryan swiftly grabbed the rifle and looked around the dock.

"Over here!" Nina yelled while waving her arms in the air, trying her best to get his attention.

Bryan quickly spotted Nina and Jane on a boat at the far end of the pier and smiled. He was pleased to see that she is still alive. He began ran towards them but a group of Heihachi's men barged in through the door and ran directly behind him.

"There he is! Get him!" One of the men cried out.

Bryan turned around and fired his rifle a few times before continuing his sprint. His bullets had hit a couple of the men.

Nina quickly reloaded her gun and fired at the men trying her best to provide Bryan with some cover. The assassin made sure that each bullet she fired had met its mark. After she had managed to kill a few of the men, they had begun to fire back. Nina ducked into the tiny ship as a hail of bullets whizzed by them.

"Jane! Start up the boat!" Nina commanded as she began to return fire. Jane hopped into the driver's seat and started the engine.

Bryan finally reached the small vessel and jumped in but his followers were closely behind. Bryan immediately stood up and both him and Nina successfully shot and kill most of the men. However, one of their foes managed to jump aboard and tackles Bryan. The two men began to fight.

"We've got two minutes guys!" Jane yelled nervously as she looked at her watch.

"Come on Jane, let's get the hell out of here!" Nina yelled.

Jane revved the engine before planting her foot down hard on the gas. The boat suddenly sped off momentarily making its passengers lose their balance.

Bryan and the man were still fighting at the rear of the boat. Bryan finally punches the man hard and tossed him out of the boat and into the river like a rag-doll.

Jane drove the ship as fast as she could down the dark tunnel. She turned on the headlights so that she can see clearer. All of them were on edge as they raced towards the exit.

"I see the exit!" Jane yelled happily as she saw the faint glow of daylight.

Suddenly they all heard loud explosions. The bombs were detonating. Jane pressed on the gas even harder she was determined to make it out of the cave on time.

They quickly exited the cave and were greeted by the bright light of the sun. They all squinted, waiting for their eyes to adjust. Bryan and Nina turned around and watched as large plumes of fire and smoke escape from different parts of the underground base. Jane watched from her rear view mirror.

Nina felt conflicted. She was happy that her mission was finally over but sad that her partnership with Bryan will soon end.

Bryan turned and looked at Nina who was still observing the chaos behind him. He was happy to have finally finished his task but wondered what will happen next. He wished he had more time to spend with the assassin. To get to know her better and to toy with her some more but doubted that can ever happen. Bryan sighed. He decided not to dwell on what will happen later and enjoy the moment he had now.

He ogled the woman for a moment and smiled mischievously. "So, did you miss me?" He questioned lustfully as he placed a hand on one of hers.

"Oh, Shuttup!" Nina huffed and smacked the man's hand away.

Bryan chuckled as he watched her walk away and took a seat near the front of the tiny ship.

Nina quietly sat down and secretly smiled to herself. She enjoyed sharing these moments with Bryan and sad that it will all soon end.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_Well this chapter was action packed. I hope you guyz enjoyed it and I apologize for the long wait. College is keeping me busy. I was working on this chapter bit by bit for a couple of weeks while doing school work as well. So I'm sad to say that the end is near. The next chapter will be the last one for this story, but I promise it will be fluffly! So please stay tuned and please review! (^_^)_


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

_~ 'Til We Meet Again ~_

* * *

The alarm blared loudly throughout the tiny apartment. A slender hand stretched out from under the warm covers to smack the device that was making the noise.

Nina yawned and stretched under the covers before sitting up in her bed. She was home, back to her cozy apartment and it felt good to sleep in her own bed again. She glanced at her alarm clock; it was seven in the morning. It was a new day and it was time to get ready for work. She suddenly felt a little anxious. She had a meeting today and G-Corp. was expecting some very important guests from Violet Systems to arrive. She climbed out of bed and headed for the shower.

"One month."

"It's been one month since I saw him." Nina thought as she stepped into the shower. She quietly reminisced about the last few days she and Bryan had spent together before going their separate ways.

She remembered how quickly things became hectic after Heihachi's base was destroyed. She, Bryan, and Jane went into hiding and spent a few days at a small, run-down, hotel on the outskirts of the city. Blurry images of her and Bryan attacking the office building were still being aired on television. To add to that, news of a destroyed, secret lab in the middle of the amazon forest quickly spread through Brazilian newspapers and television.

After spending a few days at the hotel, Kazuya bought airplane tickets to fly the three of them home. They have managed to quietly board the plane without being noticed however, they did not have seats together like they did at the start of their journey.

Nina remembered how disappointed she felt when she discovered that she had to sit alone on the plane. It was also surprising to her to realize how much Bryan grew on her during their short time together. She finally admits that she and Bryan are very much alike although she was too stubborn to admit it to Bryan himself.

What bothered Nina the most was what happened after the plane landed. Kazuya sent one of his personal limo drivers to pick-up Jane and her. The driver was already waiting for her when they had exited the airport.

"Look Nina! Our limo is here!" Jane said gleefully as she ran towards the car.

After seeing the driver, Nina instinctively turned around to look at Bryan realizing that the time has come for them to part ways. She wasn't able to mask or hide her emotions at that moment. When she looked at Bryan, she knew Bryan saw how she truly felt.

Bryan rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder and looked at her and smiled but, it wasn't his usual devilish smirk. It was….different. It was softer and gentler almost. It made her feel uncomfortable. It was weird seeing this new, unique expression from the scarred man. She blushed and suddenly diverted her eyes away from his. She heard Bryan chuckled quietly when she did so.

"We'll meet again Nina..." Bryan murmured as he caressed her arm. Nina slowly looked up at him again, enjoying his touch. Bryan leaned in close to her ear; his stubble gently brushed across her cheek. "…and make sure your lips are ready to greet me when we do." Bryan whispered. He then slowly and sensually licked her ear to further emphasize the implications of his words.

Nina angrily shoved Bryan. The push was strong enough to send the man falling on his ass.

"Nina, is everything alright!?" Jane blurted worryingly from an open window of the limo.

Nina was suddenly filled with mixed emotions. His lick had sent butterflies fluttering within her but his words sounded extremely dirty and inappropriate and it shocked her. It reminded her of what happened in the cave and what she had failed to do for him. She was suddenly burning with embarrassment.

Bryan was still sitting on the ground and began to laugh out loud. Nina looked away and huffed angrily as she crossed her arms.

"Miss Williams, I'm sorry I have to interrupt but we must leave immediately. Kazuya Mishima is waiting for your arrival!" The limo driver said loudly as he stood next to the car.

Nina turned to the driver and gave him a nod of acknowledgement.

"I couldn't resist." Bryan said as he stood up and dusted his pants. "I had to mess with you one last time before you leave."

Nina sighed resignedly and shook her head disapprovingly. Even though Bryan's comments and crass behavior angers her she would still miss moments like this.

Nina smiled as she stuck out her hand; trying her best to keep a strait, professional look. Bryan shook the assassin's hand as he eyed her curiously.

"Really? After all we've been through all I get is a handshake?" He asked feeling a bit amused.

"Hmph! That's all you deserve." Nina said gruffly as she quickly walked towards the limo. She wasn't sure how long she could keep her serious, stern, demeanor. She heard Bryan chuckled quietly as she walked away.

"Goodbye Nina." Bryan called out as she was entering the limo.

Nina stopped to glance at Bryan one last time. He waved and gave her winked. Nina smiled solemnly as she entered the car. The driver started the car and pulled off, leaving Bryan behind.

Nina sighed wearingly and let the hot water from the shower hit her face; slowly bringing her back into reality. It was nice to reminisce about the past but doing so only brings sorrow.

She wished things ended differently. She wished she had given him more than just a handshake.

* * *

G-Corp. was very busy that day. Everyone was getting everything ready for the meeting. Nina had just finished reviewing all procedures and protocols with the security staff and was one her way to report to Kazuya. It wasn't necessary for her to report in over such a simple task, but she needed a reason to go there. She wanted to ask Kazuya a question.

Nina saw few people quickly walked or ran passed her as she made her way to her boss's office. Everyone in the building was feeling stressed. Nina thought all these preparations were a bit too much but, Kazuya can be very demanding and overbearing at times. He is a very meticulous man and he didn't want to leave any stone unturned.

Nina entered an elevator and rode it to the top floor of the building. She saw Kazuya's personal secretary sitting by a desk upon exiting the elevator. They briefly exchanged greetings as Nina walked by. Nina sighed wearingly as she knocked on the tall, wooden, doors to her boss's office.

"Come in." Nina heard Kazuya's stern voice through the thick doors. She slowly turned the door knob and entered.

"Good morning Nina." Kazuya said curtly as he continued doing his paperwork.

"Good morning. I have finished reviewing all procedures and protocols with the security staff."

"And?" Kazuya said bluntly as he flipped through the files on his desk.

"…That is all, sir." Nina said with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Kazuya stopped what he was doing and looked at her disbelievingly. "You have come all the way up here, interrupted my work, to inform me about your completion of a trivial task?"

"W-well, I have a question I want to ask. It's about the meeting." Nina said feeling a bit uneasy.

"What is it?" Kazuya said gruffly. He was starting to lose his patience.

"Other than Lee Chaolan, who else is attending this meeting?"

"If you are asking about your sister, I'm fairly certain she will be here and I hope you will be on you best behavior when she arrives."

"What about… Bryan Fury?" Nina said softly. "Will he be here?"

Kazuya raised an eyebrow at her inquiry.

"I am not sure." He said flatly even though he was starting to feel a bit intrigued. "Why is his presence important to you? Is there something about the Brazilian mission you haven't informed me about?"

Nina's mind began to flood with memories of her and Bryan. She tried her best to maintain a serious demeanor but her eyes darted nervously around the large office as she desperately tried to think of what to say.

"Well, Nina?" Kazuya said; feeling irritated once more.

The phone on Kazuya's desk suddenly began to ring; saving Nina from her uncomfortable situation. Kazuya glared at her as he answered his phone; wondering what the woman was hiding from him. He briefly exchanged words with the secretary before hanging up. He quickly stood up, gathered some papers from his desk and headed for the door.

"Our guests have arrived." Kazuya said angrily as he walked pass Nina.

They both exited the office and quietly waited for an elevator to arrive. Nina felt extremely uncomfortable and she was worried Kazuya will ask his question again. She definitely did not feel like answering it. The elevator car arrived and Kazuya stepped inside.

"Kazuya, I will see you downstairs. I would like to visit the ladies room before the meeting begins."

"Very well. Do not be late." He warned as the elevator doors began to close.

Nina hurriedly walked to the nearest restroom and entered. She leaned against a nearby wall and let out a huge sigh. She felt as though she had just dodged a bullet. However, she should not feel too happy. Kazuya have a keen, investigative eye and he will discover Nina's secret eventually.

Feeling a little relieved, Nina began to wonder if Bryan was here. She questioned if is he waiting for her in the meeting room right now. Nina suddenly felt compelled to make sure she looks her best. She walked to one of the mirrors that hung over the sinks. She quickly fixed her hair and reapplied her make-up.

_"…and make sure your lips are ready to greet me when we do."_

Bryan's words rang through her mind as she applied a fresh coat of lip gloss. She immediately began to blush.

Nina quietly wondered if Bryan was worth it. Is he was really worth the time she is spending right now to look good for him? More importantly, is he worth the embarrassment she would feel if her boss found out or her sister? She wasn't sure.

When she was finished, she looked at her reflection in the mirror to closely examine herself one last time. She began to smile as she suddenly realized she was wearing the same outfit she wore when their journey began in the airport. She remembered the comments he made and more notably, the slap she gave him in front of everybody.

Nina quickly put away her make-up and exited the restroom. She took the elevator to the appropriate floor and quietly walked down the hall. She was starting to feel anxious with each step she took. The thought of meeting Bryan again made her nervous. She finally reached the room that the meeting was being held in. She took in a deep breath before entering the room.

The room was very dark. The blinds were drawn to block out the sun and the screen projector was already turned on. Even though it was dark, she could still see Lee and Anna as she entered the room.

"Why, hello dear sister. Long time, no see." Anna said devilishly.

"Go to hell Anna." Nina quipped angrily.

"Nina! We have just talked about this earlier!" Kazuya said sternly as he stood near the projector screen. "You are the last one to arrive so quickly take your seat!"

Nina heard someone laugh as she took her seat next to Jane. It sounded extremely familiar. Her eyes quickly surveyed the room. They widened slightly when she saw Bryan sitting near the back of the room. Nina was elated to see him though she did not want her excitement to resonate on her face. She only offered a slight smile.

He was wearing a black, sleeveless flak jacket with his blue, militant pants and combat boots. He was sitting with his legs crossed on the table.

Bryan smiled and winked back. He was happy to see the silent assassin again. He wondered if she felt the same way. He wished he had time to chat and mess with her before the meeting.

Kazuya quickly started the meeting. It will be the final meeting between G-Corp. and Violet Systems regarding the Brazilian mission.

The meeting basically recapped all the events that happened during the mission and all the political repercussions that came after. However, the most important part of the meeting was discussing the whereabouts of Heihachi Mishima. It is uncertain whether he had truly escaped the underground lab or if he was caught in the explosion. There is no way to find out. No evidence can be gathered since the remains of the lab were seized by the Brazilian government.

Nina could hardly keep focused on what was being said and she was very impatient for the meeting to end. The meeting dragged on for roughly two hours. It concluded after Kazuya gave his closing speech.

The projector was turned off and the blinds were opened once more; allowing the bright sunlight to enter the room. Nina squinted; it took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust. Everyone said their farewells to each other and slowly exited the meeting room. Nina and Bryan stayed behind. They were finally alone together.

Bryan got up from his seat and slowly approached Nina. He was grinning from ear to ear. Nina stood up to greet him however, she was feeling extremely nervous. She did not know what to say.

"It's been a while, huh? How have you been?" Bryan said slyly as he stood in front her. His eyes roamed up and down her body.

"I'm doing fine." Nina said timidly. She knew Bryan was ogling her and she was finding it difficult to look him in the eyes.

"Same here." Bryan replied back. He chuckled softly at Nina's coy behavior.

"What about your perpetual generator? Did Lee keep his promise?"

"No." Bryan said flatly.

"He didn't!" Nina gasp; feeling slightly shocked and concerned.

Bryan shrugged. "I didn't expect him to. Although part of me hoped the bastard will hold his end of the bargain."

"What will you do?"

"There's nothing I can do…not for now at least." Bryan smirked.

Nina was angry that Lee wasn't a man of his word. She started to worry about Bryan's well-being. She remembered how he almost died in that cave. She didn't want that to happen to him again.

Bryan saw how concerned Nina looked. He smiled at the thought that there was someone that actually worries about him. Even though it angered him that his perpetual generator was not repaired, he didn't want to focus on the matter at the moment. Their time was limited and he wanted to make the most of it.

"You're looking beautiful today." Bryan said; wanting to change the subject. His voice was low and gruff. He brushed a loose strand of hair away from her face. "What's the occasion?"

Nina huffed and lightly smacked his hand away. "Don't get ahead of yourself. I didn't dress this way for you." She lied.

Bryan chuckled again. He knew she was feigning anger. He thought it was cute.

"So who is it for then?" Bryan said as he slowly closed the gap between them.

Nina started to feel uneasy by his proximity. She took a few steps back until her back was pressed against the wall. They soon stood mere inches away from each other.

Bryan placed a hand on the side of her face while the other was around her waist. His rough fingers gently slid down her soft skin until they were at her chin. Bryan tilted her head back until her eyes were looking at his. He slowly leaned into her until their faces were inches apart.

"Nina, you're a terrible liar." Bryan whispered. "…and a terrible actress."

Bryan leaned in to kiss her. He tasted Nina's lips and licked her strawberry flavored lip gloss. His kiss was slow, languid, and sensual.

Nina's heart fluttered within her chest. She tried her best to keep in rhythm with his kisses and felt as though she would melt in his hands. She grabbed hold Bryan's jacket and tried to pull his body closer to hers.

"My, my…. I'd never thought I'd see this."

Bryan and Nina's lips suddenly parted to look at the person who had interrupted their intimate moment.

"Anna!" Nina said with malice.

"Nina, certainly you can do a lot better than this brute. How disappointing." Anna said condescendingly and began to laugh.

For once, Nina had no words for her sister. She simply stood there and glared at her.

"Come on Bryan, you know better than to leave your lord and savior waiting. Lets go."

Bryan grunted angrily at her.

Anna giggled as she exited the room. She was pleased that she was able to piss-off both Bryan and Nina.

Bryan sighed. "Well it looks like it's time for me to go." Bryan said softly as he turned his attention towards Nina.

"I wish you didn't have to." Nina muttered quietly.

Bryan smiled. "You're a good kisser." He said; wanting to change the mood. "I have to say that I've enjoyed that a lot more than the handshake."

Nina giggled softly at his joke. She did not want the moment to end. She felt her eyes began to water.

Bryan noticed and reached into his pocket and gave her a napkin.

Bryan knew that he should go but was hesitant. He slowly urged himself to walk towards the door. He turned to look at Nina one last time before exiting. Nina looked very distraught. It bothered him to see her this way but it was time for him to go.

"Until next time Nina." Bryan said and smiled. He slowly turned around and exited the room.

Nina felt the tears roll down his cheek as she heard his footsteps fade away into the distance. She used the napkin Bryan gave her to dab her moisten cheeks. She noticed something was written on the napkin. She opened it up, read the message and smiled.

"Until next time… Bryan."

* * *

**_A/N_**

_Well, that's it! I hope everyone enjoyed this little fic of mine and thanks for taking the time to read it! I really had fun typing it! Please, please write a review! I really want to know what you guys think. Did you like it or hate it? What was your favorite part or chapter? What was the worst? How is my writing? Did I portray Bryan and Nina well or were they kind of out of character? Sorry, I'm very curious, and I hope you guys take the time to write a review. I have more ideas for stories revolving these two characters although I haven't flesh them out yet. But hopefully soon I will start working on another fic._

_Once again, I hope you guys enjoyed my fic and thank you so much for reading it! (^_^)_


End file.
